The Great Game
by Kingtide
Summary: After being thought dead for fifteen years, Harry finally comes out of hiding. He's caught in the middle of a dangerous game between two great wizards who want nothing more than to rule the world. Starts in Harry's sixth year. AU. Slytherin!Harry Grey!Harry Powerful!Harry DG/HP
1. The First Night

**This is my second fanfic that I've ever written. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This story is very much AU, and very little remains the same from canon. There may be some Weasley bashing involved but not a lot. Expect a Daphne/Harry paring but that won't happen magically overnight. This story will be mature in terms of violence and language. Harry will be powerful and come into his power over time. Don't expect a strictly evil or strictly good Dumbledore, he's much more grey, like Harry. Voldemort will also be more grey but definitely evil. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

It was a cold and dreary day, normal for this area of Scotland. Rain poured from the dark clouds high above, making it difficult to see far. The drops pattered against the trains roof and windows, creating a soothing sound which lulled Harry into a deep peace. He sat alone in his compartment, watching as the countryside passed by with content. It wasn't often he got to be alone like he was now. So rare were these moments that he had forgotten the sound of silence altogether. It was not something he wished to forget again.

Though the dark clouds covered the sun, Harry knew it was still day and he had yet a few more hours before arriving at the castle. He had heard much of this mythical school, but never had seen it for himself. He wondered constantly if the stories of it were true or if they were just exaggerated tales from old men who wished to be youthful once more. An excitement grew within him with each passing moment, but it was an emotion he did well to hide, even when in the company of only himself.

His father taught him to control his emotions, that such things could lead to his demise one day. He was a Potter, a wizard of noble blood, and such men never revealed their true selves to others. Not even his future wife could know what went on under his messy black hair. He looked down and fiddled with the sleek silver ring that rested on his ring finger. A bitter feeling spread through him at its sight. He wished it weren't there, that his father hadn't arranged such a thing for him.

He was alright with the constant training and the need to be kept from the world for the sake of his safety, but a marriage was pushing it. This task was a lot to ask, and he wasn't keen on following through with it. Still, he would do his father's bidding and marry the young girl who was expertly chosen for him. He had never met her, she being of Russian descent and still in school as well. He was to meet her this winter, during the Holiday break and even a few months out he was slightly nervous of the encounter.

He turned his thoughts from the betrothal ring that rested on his finger and towards his goal. This year would be interesting to say the least, one that would change the world for the better. His father had kept him in the shadows for a long time, preparing him for the role he would play in future events. He had been impatient for many years, wishing to announce himself to the world for a long time. And now here he was, on his way to Hogwarts to return from the dead.

Allies were already placed within the castle long in advance in order to aid him in his mission, one which would take time and great care in order to accomplish. It wasn't going to be an easy road ahead for him. There were many things he was going to have to face that he didn't wish, that he never wanted to face when growing up. A lot of hatred waited for him within the castle he had never been to and this would be the ultimate test of his long years of training.

As he sat alone in the compartment, continuously glancing at the door, watching as several students walked by, laughing as they went. It was something he wasn't used to, seeing the way in which students his age interacted. His time had been spent with teachers of all kinds, studying day-in and day-out the ways of the wizarding world. From history to potions to dark arts and so on, he had become quite learned in all subjects. His father demanded him to be knowledgeable in all subjects of magic, telling him that it was the true path to greatness. And so he listened, and studied, and improved to the point he was becoming as knowledgeable in each subject as his teachers who taught him.

As he aged, his power had transformed and become greater as well. He knew he was more powerful than your average wizard. He wasn't at the same level of his father, and most certainly not at the same level of Dumbledore, but he was growing more powerful and maybe one day could rival them, but that day was far away.

The already dark clouds began to darken further as the sun fled the land, disappearing over the western horizon. They were nearing the fabled magical castle and Harry's stomach began to flutter even more. The next twenty-four hours were going to be the most important of his life. He had much to accomplish, many tests to pass. He took some time to change out of his normal clothes and into the school robes he would be wearing for the rest of the year. They were trimmed with grey, the same as a first year before being sorted, yet he was unlike them.

He would be entering into the school year as a sixth year due to his age. He was far beyond the magical schooling of a sixth year, but Harry didn't mind. This just gave him more time to focus on the real reason he was finally attending this school, rather than having to worry about his classes.

As he once more sat down in his seat to wait out the final hour of their approach to the Hogsmeade Train Station, the door to his compartment suddenly opened. Harry sneered at the sight of the pale boy with near-white blonde hair as he walked in. The way the boy avoided Harry's eyes, he was clearly nervous of being in the presence of him.

"What do you want Draco? I never asked you to join me this evening." Harry asked with a cold hiss. The words bounced off the walls creating an echo which sent a shiver down Draco's spine. Draco still didn't dare to look up into Harry's cold, pale green eyes. They resembled too much of the curse that had killed so many people.

"Yes, of course my lord." Draco bowed low, his form slightly shaking. "I just was inclined to ask if your trip was well and if I can do anything to better it?" Harry wanted to curse the boy right out of his compartment but he stayed his tongue. He knew that Draco was just doing his father's bidding. That man was the very definition of a brown nose, always wishing to grovel to be in his father's good graces.

Harry sighed silently to himself, "No Draco. My trip has been fine. Now run off to your friends before anyone wonders why you are gone. We don't know each other, remember?"

Draco kept his head bowed low, "Of course. Please ask if you have need of me my lord. I am happy to serve." With that, Draco walked back out of the compartment, gently shutting the door. It was going to be an interesting year indeed with the likes of Draco. The boy had anger issues and was used to running the school as he saw fit. Now, with his presence, Draco would have to change his ways and Harry was curious to see how well the boy did with such changes. It seemed so far that he was well trained by his sniveling father, but time will tell. It always does.

Once more left to the silence of the compartment, with only the patter of rain to keep him company, Harry settled into his seat and shut his eyes. He knew there was little time left until they reached the station, but a small nap never hurt anyone. As he was soon to fall asleep, the compartment door opened once more. Harry had half a mind to never open his eyes, and instead simply hex the person who walked in, but that wouldn't leave a very good first impression with the school he was soon to attend.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, his tone somewhat harsh, being annoyed that he was stopped from taking a nap. He looked to a young woman with bushy brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. She had tears flowing down her rosy cheeks which she worked desperately to dry off with her sleeve.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and stared wide-eyed at Harry who looked on with raised eyebrows. "Err, no. Sorry, I thought this compartment was empty." The girl said flustered, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment at her mistake and appearance. Harry noticed that she was of the Gryffindor House based upon the red trim of her school robes. She also had a golden prefect badge that was shined to gleam even in the dimmest of lights.

"Well, by all intents and purposes this apartment is empty. So continue whatever it was you're doing." Harry responded, once again shutting his eyes and relaxing back into his seat. The girl had stopped crying and simply looked at Harry oddly for a while, unsure of how to respond. Eventually she sat down opposite him and stared out the window, keeping perfectly quiet.

Harry wasn't bothered by her presence in the slightest and never did open his eyes until he felt the train begin slow. The girl also never moved from her spot, watching the darkened countryside pass by. Both were content to wait out the remainder of the trip in each other's silent company.

A loud whistle blew which finally shook Harry from his short slumber and he awoke to find the compartment empty once more. He could see from the window that the train had stopped and pulled up to the station. Already students were filing passed his compartment window and exiting the train, eager to start the year again.

Harry waited for most of the other students to leave and then followed in behind. He was content to enjoy the world of anonymity for as long as he could. At the end of the long hall of the scarlet red train he saw the bushy haired girl exit, a tall and slender red headed boy right behind her. Something about the way she walked and glanced at the boy made him realize that her tears had been because of him. He confirmed his thoughts when another girl with long brown hair walked up and planted a kiss on the red-headed boy's lips, and the bushy haired girl abruptly turned away from the image.

Off in the distance he heard the cries for the first years to gather around. His eyes strained to find the voice and found it coming from a large man, surely a half-giant who beckoned for the young ones to join him. Unsure if he was supposed to join the older students or the first years, Harry made up his mind and stalked towards the half-giant.

He approached with some caution, having been warned of who this man was and his connection to his parents. Years had passed since the incident and Harry had changed quite a bit in that time, so he figured the half-giant wouldn't recognize him. "A first year eh?" The half-giant asked with raised bushy eyebrows once he looked at Harry.

"A sixth year, just my first year here." Harry replied, forcing a small smile onto his face.

"Well, yer in the righ' place. Just take a boat with the res' of the firs' years and Professor McGonagall will get yeh sorted." The half-giant said.

"Thank you." Harry replied with a kindly smile.

"It's exciten' isn't it? Coming to 'Ogwarts. I'm sure you know all about it now. Where did you do yer schoolin' before here?" He asked, walking towards the boats that rested in a small stone dock on the edge of a giant lake with water as black as the night sky. The first years followed them, intently listening to their conversation as they went. Hagrid paused for a moment just before stepping into one of the boats. "The name's Hagrid by the way."

"Harry." He replied, stepping into the small boat next to Hagrid's. Due to his size, he took up half the boat and so only two small, shy first years climbed on board hesitantly. Once he made sure the first years were settled in, he continued his talk with Hagrid. "I went to school in Norway, homeschooled, not Durmstrang."

"Well this must be a shock to you, comin' to school all the way out here. Why the sudden change?" He continued to pry.

Harry chuckled at the questions, "Do all professors question as much as you?"

Hagrid offered a small grin for his part and looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry fer pryin'. It's just we don't get many transfers and I'm always anxious to hear more of the world." Hagrid then called out for the first years to kick off the bank of the shoreline. The boats began to float on their own, guided by some magic across the black waters.

Harry waved off the apology, "It's alright. I don't mind the questions. My father wished to see me attend a proper school my last couple years and he chose this one."

"Well, yer father chose correct. There's no finer school in all of Europe." Hagrid replied with pride. Harry nodded his head and chose to sit in silence for the rest of the boat ride over the Black Lake. He mostly looked to the young first years who gazed around with uncertainty. They didn't dare look at him, too embarrassed or shy to do so.

The boats rounded a small bend and that's when Harry got his first glance at the castle so famed in the stories told to him. With his first look, he easily saw why his professors romanticized the place. The look of it took his breath away. The castle was lit up as golden lights glimmered from a thousand windows. Though dark clouds blocked the moon, rain had ceased before even stepping off the train and so the vision of the castle was crystal clear.

He heard through the silent awes of the other first years one girl talking about its foundation and why this school was built in such a place. He found it rather amusing to listen to her, to hear her recite passages from _Hogwarts A History_. Those lines he knew well, having read the book himself many times searching for the truth of the castle often described to him. Now he was being given the chance to finally walk her halls and experience the passages for himself. A great swell of happiness surged through him, something that was rare for him to feel. Again he quickly pushed that happiness back, not allowing it to show upon his face.

"Be careful, don' fall in." Hagrid warned as he spotted a young boy leaning over the side of one of the boats. "The giant squid will get ya if you do."

"My brother said that was just a myth!" Another boy answered the half-giant.

"A myth? No indeed it isn't. He's a happy fella most of the time, but mess with him and he will mess with you." Hagrid replied in a grim dark manner. This caused most of the first years to quickly scrunch themselves into balls within their boats, keeping all limbs far away from the sides of the boat. Harry chuckled, immediately recognizing the students who would be placed in Gryffindor since they leaned over the boats even more, daring danger to show itself.

A girl who was in Harry's boat was shaking from the cold, her small arms wrapped around her body as she tried to stay warm. Harry took pity on her and raised his wand. Both the first years looked at him with wide-eyes, the girl more scared while the boy more curious. Harry swished his wand, not uttering a sound as he did so. A warm orange glow surrounded the girl and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Her eyes managed to grow wider if that was even possible. "Woah! How did you do that?" She asked, no longer having to wrap her arms around herself to keep warm. He had performed a warming spell on her. He had a soft spot for children, probably due to the rugged upbringing he had as a child.

Harry simply shrugged, "Magic." He turned back to look upon the castle, ignoring the further questions from both the eager first years. He could feel again the beginning of rain as a few small drops began to fall from the dark sky. Thankfully they were nearing the covered docks of the school and soon would be inside its hallowed halls.

The boats guided them to a dock which was located on the edge of what looked like a steep cliff. Harry could see a torch-lit flight of stairs that made its way up to the castle. They off-loaded onto a small dock which had a covered roof made of wood. Hagrid formed the first years into two lines and marched them up the long staircase. Harry walked side by side with Hagrid as they went.

As they reached the top of the staircase, Harry looked upon the entrance courtyard. It was a wide place with a fountain made of stone in the center. The fountain took the form of a centaur with a bow raised, ready to fire. Instead of an arrow notched on its string, water poured from it and filled a wide basin with clear water. The entire courtyard was made of perfectly inlaid stone that was polished to perfection. The style of the castle was clearly of Gothic era, with its high reaching doorways that formed at a point and the many windows that decorated its halls.

It was clear that this castle was not built for defense, but instead for decoration and intimidation. A school was a perfect fit for this place. Hagrid led them passed the fountain and into the castle itself. They walked into a large hall made of stone, except its floors were a polished white marble. Torches lit the grand hall, and along its sides were old trophies showing long past achievements. Harry noticed several old suits of armor as well and a few paintings which hung where windows were not present.

On either side of the main door were four large hourglasses, filled with colored beans. Red, blue, green, and yellow were in the hourglasses respectively, representing the house points. He knew of the system employed by Hogwarts and thought it rather silly.

"Wait here. Professor McGonagall will be along shortly. She will walk you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted." Hagrid said. The half-giant then turned and looked at Harry. "Best of luck to ya." Harry bowed his head slightly and watched as Hagrid walked into the Great Hall through two large wooden doors that sat on the right side of the hall.

The first years waited patiently and nervously in the entrance hall. Harry walked around, looking at the various trophies that decorated the hall. He found a few belonging to students that had died centuries ago, their participation in the fabled TriWizard Tournament forever immortalized here. There were rumors that Dumbledore had tried to reinstate that deadly tournament again, but it was never to be it seemed.

The first years talked nervously amongst one another in hushed whispers. They already had formed into small cliques and it would be interesting to see if their newly formed friendships would last the night as they are sorted into different houses.

Harry was brought from his wandering of the entrance hall when a stern voice called to him. "Gather here please!" He turned to see an older woman with greying hair and emerald robes beckon to him. She looked slightly surprised at him, but held it well behind her cold dark eyes. Harry walked over to where the other first years sat huddled, looking almost fearful at the professor before them. He knew of her, the stories told to him were that she was one of the stricter teachers in the school, but she was fair and had a kind streak in her.

Her eyes looked over the group, "All of you will file into the Great Hall and wait to be sorted. I will call your name and place the sorting hat upon your head. I don't wish to call your name twice, so listen closely." She paused for a moment and her eyes found Harry, "And you will be called last. A transfer student, yes?" Harry nodded at the question. "Well, I look forward to learning more about you." She turned her attentions back to the younger students before Harry could reply. "There are four houses in Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin."

Harry watched the younger years as they whispered quietly to one another, proclaiming the house they had already chosen for themselves. "You will be sorted into your house by the sorting hat shortly."

"Wait, that's all? My brother said that we had to battle a dragon to be sorted!" The same boy who thought the giant squid was a myth shouted out loud.

"And you are?" McGonagall asked, peering over her spectacles with raised eyebrows.

"Err." The boy stuttered. "Orion Black." Harry stared at the boy for a moment and finally saw the resemblance of his godfather. The boy had messy black hair and distant grey eyes like his father. He had slender features however, something surely acquired from his mother.

"That figures." McGonagall muttered under her breath, only Harry being able to hear it. "You should never believe a thing your brother tells you. I'm sure he would have you believing that a succubus colony lives in the forbidden forest!"

"That doesn't exist?" Orion asked out loud, earning the laughter of several of the students. McGonagall simply rolled her eyes and moved towards the grand doors of the Great Hall.

"Form up, please!" She called. The first years arranged themselves into two columns, Harry taking the rear next to Orion. "Now follow me!" She turned and pushed open the doors to reveal the entire hall. As they filed in, Harry immediately noticed he enjoyed the stares of many of the students. Indeed, it did seem that this school had few transfer students. Such a thing was rare in the wizarding world, with the ability to travel across continents in a matter of minutes and all.

Harry glanced up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, wondering if the stories of it were true. He was left disappointed as he only saw the wooden rafters high above. It was possible that because the sky was only clouds that the hall didn't bother to show the sky above. All around were candles that floated, providing the main source of light for the hall. Four tables were situated length wise, running up and down the hall. Each had a banner above their table that swayed in an unfelt wind.

Sitting upon a raised platform was the staff table where the professors gazed down upon the students. There he saw sitting in a golden throne Dumbledore, peering out over the students behind half-moon spectacles. Even from this distance Harry could spot a small smile upon the old wizards face as he awaited the coming year.

They walked down the center aisle of the Great Hall, Gryffindor to their left and Ravenclaw to their right. Many of the students stared at him as he walked passed, but he ignored such things. He kept his gaze focused upon the staff table where he found his few allies. Snape sat to the far edge of the staff table, not enjoying the small talk of those nearby. Harry knew the man to be a loner, much like himself, and it was because of that they got along.

To the other side of the table was another familiar face, Regulus Black, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He was Orion's uncle and Harry glanced to the young boy who walked beside him. Orion was looking all around in wonder, probably trying to sort through the fantastical tales told to him by his jokester of a father and brother.

McGonagall stopped them near the front of the hall, and she continued up the short steps to the staff table. There she grabbed a small stool and an old hat which Harry knew to be the Sorting Hat. "When I call your name, please step forward and sit upon the stool." She said, throwing her voice so that those in the back of the hall could hear. All of the older students quieted and watched with abated breath.

As she had explained earlier, she then began to call up names in alphabetical order, starting with a young boy by the last name of Abbott. Harry took the time to scan the hall more. His eyes briefly found that bushy haired girl amongst the Gryffindors. She sat next to the gangly red head from earlier and sitting on her other side was a dopey looking boy and another red haired girl who was clearly younger than her. His eyes strayed along the Gryffindor table until he spotted a thick head of black hair. He looked very much like himself save for the brown eyes which were covered by the thin glasses he wore. He felt nothing at the sight of the boy, only a short pang of sadness. Next to him was another boy with equally black hair, his being longer and his grey eyes made it clear which family he was from.

He found Draco with the rest of the junior Death Eaters, as he jokingly called them, sitting in the far back of the Hall at the Slytherin table. They all gazed at him with a hint of trepidation and fear, Draco probably boasting to them about who he is. Things would change in the house of the silver and green, that was a promise he vowed to his father. Tonight would be the beginnings of that change.

Harry turned his gaze to the staff table, ignoring the callings of another student, a girl with the name Granger. He briefly noticed that she had a curly mess of honey-brown hair that threatened to swallow the girl whole if she weren't careful. His eyes settled on Snape who looked on with cold dark eyes. He looked ready to strangle any first year that so much as annoyed him this night. The man wasn't Harry's favorite person, but he had come to respect the Death Eater for the difficult role he played.

His eyes then found Regulus who was engaged in conversation with another professor, the woman being very beautiful and quite young. He didn't blame Regulus for his flirting towards her, even though she was a muggleborn and not worthy to be the wife of a Black heir. Every man had to have their own way of offloading steam he figured.

Eventually his eyes found their way to the center of the long table and focused in on the Headmaster of the school. Dumbledore sat proudly in his golden throne, looking on as the students were sorted slowly with a small smile. His long silver beard flickered in the light of the candles and his bright blue eyes glowed with an understated power. He truly was a sight to behold and the stories of his greatness Harry easily found himself imagining now that he could look upon the man.

He wore odd, colorful robes and his hat was lopsided and patched with needlework. It made him look goofy, but Harry figured it to be a ruse, to lull people into thinking he was just a kindly grandfather figure. He had been raised to think differently of the old man, knowing he was full of schemes to control the world in his own interests. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely was a message often told to him when in discussion of the Headmaster.

Harry was brought from his thoughts when he heard the last name of the younger years get called, an Adrienne Zima. He was placed in Hufflepuff to the chorus of cheers from that table. He watched with a small smile as the young kid took his place with his fellow housemates, being patted on the back and offered words of encouragement from the older students.

"Lastly we have a transfer student from Norway." McGonagall then paused for a long while as she read and re-read the name at the very bottom of her list. The Hogwarts list of new students was never wrong, always being updated by the ancient magic that ran this school. She never read through the list beforehand since it had not once been wrong since the very first histories of this school. Now however she was regretting her laziness when it came to the sorting of the students.

A pregnant pause filled the entire room as everyone waited for McGonagall to read the name, but the normally stoic woman found herself unable to say it. She nervously glanced up at Dumbledore who by now had leaned forward in his chair, his blue eyes piercing Harry with a curious stare. This was the moment Harry had dreaded for a long time. He felt his pulse quicken and his palms begin to sweat as the silence continued to build in the hall.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall choked out at last. Her voice was so quiet that only the first few students at each table heard his name. All of the staff table heard her however and they all looked to him with wide eyes. McGonagall cleared her throat and said the name once more, "Harry Potter!"

Both Regulus and Snape had to hide their grins which fought to take control of their normally stoic faces. Harry stepped forward, and when he did so, pandemonium broke out in the hall. The shouts and cries came mostly from the Gryffindor table. Harry glanced over and found a young man, younger than himself who looked to be in his third year, standing on the bench seat looking at him with dark eyes. He had messy raven black hair much like his own and glasses like their father. Harry knew at once he was looking upon his younger brother, Alex. He had only seen the boy in newspaper clippings and the image was impossible to mistake.

Harry ignored the cries and protests and simply walked up to the stool. Briefly his eyes found Dumbledore's who looked at him strangely. Harry felt a tug in the back of his mind and recognized it at once. He shut down his occlumency shields and chased the Headmasters passive legilimency probe from his mind. This only caused the Headmaster to frown, but he kept quiet, simply choosing to lean forward and study the boy from afar.

"Silence!" McGonagall's voice boomed across the hall. Immediately the students listened to the Deputy Headmistress and watched as Harry took his seat on the stool. It was too small for him, usually only being used by eleven-year-olds. With a shaking hand and an inquisitive look, McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon Harry's head.

" _Oh this is interesting indeed."_ Harry heard a voice talk in his head _. "It's not often I get to dive into the mind of an older student. I often have to sift through the prepubescent thoughts of idiots who know so little about themselves and the world. But you are very different and it will be my pleasure to sort you."_

Harry then began to feel a probe into his mind, an invisible hand sorting through past memories. He had been warned of this moment and what the sorting hat would do. He also knew that the sorting hat was forbidden from ever revealing what happened during a sorting. Not even Dumbledore was allowed to ask the sorting hat for information on a student. So, Harry let the sorting hat have his way and let down his shields entirely.

Memories of his time with his mentors came flooding to the front. His first lesson at the hands of a man clad in dark robes. He was just seven, having just been given the gift of his first wand by his father and was eager to put it to practice. That lesson was forever ingrained into his mind now, the feeling of pain that resulted from his eagerness. The humility that he quickly learned, that there is always someone else who has your number, someone that can always beat you in battle. It was pain that built him, made him strive to continue, to push himself further than ever and become what he is now.

" _I see your anger, and what caused it. Your past is a sad one, yet your future can be a bright one."_ Continued the sorting hat _. "Greatness I see in you Harry Potter. Who you call father has set you up to succeed in our world, to change it for the better. Yes, I see it all. There is only one house you can be in, SLYTHERIN!"_

Only silence was met by the name, not even mild clapping or dull applause. Just silence. Harry simply stood up, having expected the house he would be placed in. His eyes first found the boy who looked like a younger version of him, save for the color of the eyes. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Harry turned away and looked at Orion who watched him with the same awed look he had when gazing at the Hall earlier. He took his place by the junior Death Eaters, Draco having cleared a small space for him and clapped him on the back, offering the smallest of congratulations to make it sound like they had never met before. The others followed suite and quietly introduced themselves, ignoring the looks of everyone else in the castle.

Harry was very well aware that the Great Hall still was completely silent, until that same boy with red hair he had seen earlier shouted, "Potter's don't go into Slytherin!" This broke the dam and shouts and more complaints filled the hall as the students argued over what just took place. Harry Potter being alive was one thing, but for him then to be placed in Slytherin was a whole other matter. He took the time to focus on the students who all looked at him curiously from his own house table. Their cold and curious eyes only met his desolate green ones, causing them all to quickly look away.

One girl, who was in Harry's year by the looks of her and who wasn't a part of the junior Death Eaters, had the courage to ask a question. "I thought you were dead?"

Harry turned his head to look at her. She was short and a little pudgy, with long brown hair and brown eyes to match. Next to her was another girl, this one being taller with midnight-black hair and sharp blue eyes. He found himself glancing at her with some curiosity, not expecting to find someone that looked so coldly at him.

"The tale of my death was greatly exaggerated, Miss Davis." Her eyes widened at her name, not expecting for him to know who she was. "I know your father." He answered her look, then turned back to look at the staff table. Dumbledore was talking quietly with Severus who had been summoned from the far side of the table. He looked rather annoyed with having to hunch over so that the old headmaster could whisper in his ear. Harry allowed a flutter of a smile to surface, knowing this night was only going to get more interesting.

All around him he could hear his name mentioned, and received plenty of odd looks. The most curious look he got was from that Gryffindor girl who continued to stare at him, a frown on her face. The red head next to her glared daggers at him and his face turned purple after offering a small wink to the boy he knew to be a Weasley.

It wasn't for another minute until Dumbledore stood up, sending Snape back down to wallow in his own pity at the far end of the table. The Headmaster took center stage, stepping behind a large wooden podium. "Well, welcome all to another year of Hogwarts!" The students immediately silenced when hearing the headmaster's voice, which carried well across the entire hall.

"As always, I first must start off by saying that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden to all. Next, Filch has kindly reminded me to tell all of you that he has posted a new list of forbidden items, its count now being upwards of 500 I believe." Dumbledore paused for a moment and his eyes strayed to find Harry's. "I wish all of you a great school year. The best of luck to those who will be taking their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s this year. Enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore clapped his hands once and piles of food appeared on all of the tables. All kinds of different dishes from around the world were present. Harry had to admit he was somewhat impressed with the display before him.

As Harry began to eat in silence, none of the other students even attempting to speak with him, Harry gazed back towards the staff table. Dumbledore didn't touch a single thing on his plate, instead their two gazes met once more. Again, Harry felt a small tug on the back of his mind which he quickly shrugged off. He turned back to his food in order to try and hide the small chuckle, knowing the old goat was probably a little more than frustrated with how this year was starting.

"So how are you not dead?" Harry slowly looked to Tracey Davis once more, her elbows propped up on the table and her eyes drilling holes into his.

"Tracey." Draco warned but Harry held up his hand to stop Draco from talking further. It was an odd exchange that was noticed by all of the house. They were all sorted into this house for a reason. None looked more curious than the raven haired friend of Tracey's.

"How are you not in Gryffindor?" Harry asked in response, earning a few chuckles from those who knew Tracey well.

The girl's eyes only narrowed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're awfully brave to be asking me questions." Harry answered in a cool whisper, his voice low and sinister. His words sent a shiver up everyone's spine who heard them. "I would hold your tongue for a while, less you lose it."

"Why would I fear your threats? You're just some boy pretending to be a dead hero." Draco palmed his face and muttered curse words into it. Harry however simply laughed at the girl. She was braver than he thought, and he liked that.

"Maybe I am." Harry responded simply.

"Potter!" Severus Snape walked up to Harry from behind, his black cloak swishing behind him as if a charm caused it to act that way. His beady eyes were transfixed on the other students. "You're wanted in the Headmaster's office. I will show you the way."

Harry smiled softly at Tracey and stood up, his eyes never leaving hers. "But maybe I'm not." He turned and left with his head of house, missing the shocked reaction from the girl. All of the eyes in the hall followed him and Snape out and as the doors shut, Harry briefly heard talking once more before they were out of earshot.

"You made your impression, happy with it?" Snape asked after a minute of quietly walking. They were ascending the grand staircase and Harry looked all around in wonder. It truly was a sight to behold. Stories of his mentors and father played out before his very eyes, bringing life to the things he cherished while growing up. He could imagine everything that happened in these magical halls, the adventure, love, hate, passion, and friendship. It finally truly sunk in that he was actually here. He was now able to create his own memories.

"It could have been better I suppose, but the true test of the evening is about to occur." They just reached the third floor where the Headmaster's office was located. A stone gargoyle protected the hidden staircase which led up into the office where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Try not to be difficult." Snape said, looking at Harry. A rare, warm smile crested his pale lips. It was a look so odd on the normally grim man that Harry almost winced at its sight.

"You know me…." Harry trailed off as they approached the gargoyle.

"Lemon-snout." Snape said, and the gargoyle quickly sprang to the side at hearing the correct password. A winding staircase revealed itself and Harry and Snape walked up it. They came to a wooden door with a brass handle. Somehow already knowing of their presence, Harry heard Dumbledore shout, 'Come in!'.

He turned the brass knob and walked into the circular office. It was cluttered with random trinkets and other odd items. He gazed around with curiosity, ignoring Dumbledore's stare as he did so. "Thank you for bringing him Severus. I'll be sure to send him down as soon as we are finished here."

Snape stepped further into the room, "As his Head of House, I must stay with him I'm afraid."

This took Albus completely by surprise. He was used to Snape abiding by his every order. "Surely that isn't necessary. You have never asked to stay before when talking with one of your students." Harry looked between the two and noticed that a silent conversation had begun to take place. Snape looked determined to stay and Dumbledore eventually relented. "Very well. Please, have a seat."

Harry took his seat right in front of the desk which Albus sat behind. For the first time he noticed Fawkes resting quietly on the perch behind Dumbledore's desk. Albus followed his gaze and smiled softly at the sleeping bird. "I see you have noticed Fawkes. He has been my constant companion for many years." Harry hid his impressed look well. He had heard stories of Dumbledore being in league with a phoenix, but thought it just that, a story. For a phoenix to bind himself to a wizard was almost unheard of.

Snape simply stood off to the side, in the shadows of room. It was lit by candles which created a moody atmosphere and a single gas lamp which hung behind Dumbledore and near a bookcase provided most of the light. "Well, Harry." He paused for a brief moment, "May I call you Harry?"

Harry nodded his head so Dumbledore continued, "I must ask, how?" The headmaster seemed almost at a loss for words. It was probably the first time in his life he had been so baffled by a situation. Harry had to stop himself from grinning and instead looked at Dumbledore confused.

"How what sir?" He wasn't going to go easy on the old man.

"Do you…do you know of your past? Who you are?" Dumbledore asked.

Again Harry nodded his head, "I was born Harry James Potter. My parents are James and Lily Potter. They currently live in Godric's Hollow with a young daughter, Anne, and an elder boy, Alex, a third year who attends Hogwarts as a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore looked saddened by his words, "How? Why did you never go home? Your parents…all this time they thought-they were so worried about you."

Harry almost wanted to laugh at the sincere words now pouring from the Headmasters mouth. They wanted to what? Love him? It was an interesting world he found himself in where parents would willingly sacrifice a child they loved in order to save their own skin. Either the Headmaster didn't have knowledge of the events of that Halloween night, or he was simply stupid. He was banking on the former, at least he hoped it was the former.

"Well I had a happy childhood and was well provided for. I had no reason to go back home." Harry responded.

"Who provided a home for you? Your parents told me you had died." Harry could see the confusion behind the well-masked saddened smile. The headmaster was furiously trying to recall all details of that fateful Halloween night.

Harry nodded his head, "I'm sure they thought I did. I was found abandoned on the street in Diagon Alley by a nice couple. They raised me as their son."

"In Norway?" Dumbledore questioned.

Again Harry nodded his head. "They were just visiting England at the time and happened to come across me. Magic has her ways as they say." Dumbledore smiled softly at this. "I never knew my real name until I was eleven, and by then I had no real care to go in search of my real parents."

"Why now? Why return to England? And I know you were homeschooled. Your teacher must have been very good, I'm sure you noticed a few mental probes from me earlier in the evening."

"I would ask that you refrain from doing such a thing again Headmaster. I would hate to file a formal complaint." Snape spoke up for the first time. Dumbledore barely acknowledged Snape's warning before turning back to Harry.

"They were killed. Masked men attacked our home over the summer and this was the only place I knew to go to. I still had a Hogwarts letter when I was eleven and decided I might be safe here." Dumbledore leaned in at the news of this.

"Masked men?" He asked with raised eyebrows. His blue eyes sparkled over the half-moon glasses he wore. If Harry wasn't mistaken, Dumbledore almost looked excited at the prospect of Death Eaters killing his fake parents.

Harry nodded, forming his face into one of sadness as he relived that 'horrific' night. "These men wore bone white masks and dark robes. I think they were coming after me. At least my father told me that men were always after me, that I was never safe. I was never told why I was in danger, just that I was."

Dumbledore glanced to Severus who put on a show, his face contorted into one of surprise and fear. Another silent conversation ran between the two and eventually Snape spoke up. "I'll take you back to your new quarters now Harry."

"Thank you for your time. If I can, I would love to sit down and talk more with you tomorrow if that's okay?" Dumbledore asked, putting on a warm grandfatherly smile that could sicken the soul.

Harry smiled back and nodded his head as he stood up. "Of course Headmaster. Thank you for allowing me into this school."

"Of course." Harry turned to walk away but Dumbledore's voice rang out once more. "And Harry, about your parents. I would very much like to learn what you know, if anything, about how you ended up in Diagon Alley."

Harry bowed his head in response and walked out with Snape in tow. He left the Headmaster to his thoughts for the evening. A cold smile formed on Harry's lips as the first seeds of his game were planted. It was going to be an interesting year indeed.


	2. Starting Classes

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of water splashing up against the small window located across from his bed. The Black Lake ran right up alongside his room and as his eyes cleared from the blurriness of sleep, he could see the giant squid swimming just outside. The displaced water from the squid was what was causing the loud noise inside his room. From the look of the water, daybreak was just occurring and so Harry figured he had his own personal alarm clock now.

He sat up in his small bed, a simple cot with silver and green sheets. How very Slytherin it was. Last night he had been too tired to do anything about his small room. Snape had told him that since he had his own room, something given to all sixth years and above, that he could do with it as he willed. Harry pulled his wand and flicked it once, no words voiced from his mouth.

The room was immediately enlarged, stretching further out to where he now had a descent sized room. He then stepped out of his bed and his bare feet hit the cold floor. He hissed at the touch and swished his wand again, causing a white rug to form underneath his toes. He noticed that on the far side, just below the window where the giant squid swam by, was a small desk with his books for the day already laid out.

He walked over to the desk and ran his hand over the cover of the top book. He smirked at its title, having already read the book three years ago. Indeed, it did seem his training was advanced for his age. At the foot of his bed was his chest, taken to his room by house elves presumably. He walked over to it and opened it up, searching for a fresh pair of robes.

He was surprised to find all of his school robes already with the green trim that came along with being in Slytherin house. He glanced over at the school robes he had used yesterday which lay tangled on the floor nearby, and found they had changed as well. Harry grunted to himself, wracking his mind to think back when his robes had changed color.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a loud knock on his door. His instinct had him whip around towards the sound, his wand pointed at the door and ready to attack whoever was soon to burst through. It only took him a second to realize that he was at Hogwarts, and not on some training mission. Chuckling to himself, he walked over to the door and opened it.

Draco recoiled slightly at the sight, turning his head from the image of a very naked Harry Potter. "Yes, Draco?" Harry asked with a hiss, not caring about the display he was giving to his fellow sixth year.

"Err, I was just coming to get you for breakfast. There's a tradition in Slytherin that we all go to the first breakfast together is all." Draco responded quickly, keeping his eyes focused on anything else he could find.

Sensing the other boys discomfort, Harry closed the door until it was just his face showing. "I'll be ready in a moment." He shut the door completely and Draco heard Harry say from the other side, his voice slightly muffled. "Wouldn't want to break tradition."

Harry threw on his robes and made sure he was ready for the day before exiting his room. He found himself in a dark hall with a cold stone floor. Torches were on either end of the hall that had several doors throughout, names above each door. This was the sixth year dorm hall, Goyle being the room next to Harry near the end of the hall.

Outside he found himself being waited upon by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle who all did their best to not look into his eyes. Harry motioned for Draco to lead the way and so walked behind the boys and into the common room. It was dark, a dull light coming from the barely lit fireplace. Paintings were scattered throughout the circular room, all of them looking down on the students.

A rich rug covered much of the stone floor, an embroidered silver basilisk gaping upwards as the main design. Harry found himself to be the last out of his room, all of the other students having been waiting for him. As he entered into the room, a seventh year approached him quickly. He had a golden badge on his left breast with the words 'Head Boy' written on it. He was a handsome young man with shoulder length brown hair and cold dull blue eyes.

"Potter! What took you so long!" The Head Boy demanded. Draco tensed up at Harry's side, but he simply walked passed the boy without so much as a glance. "Potter!" He called angrily at Harry's back.

Harry slowly turned and fixed the Head Boy with a cold stare. "Yes? Who are you?"

The Head Boy looked slightly flustered for a moment, "Aemon Dale, Head Boy. You will answer me when I speak to you. I don't care what your name is or the favor you may hold, I will not be dismissed so easily in the future." Aemon warned, his own voice growing as cold as Harry's.

Harry bowed his head in respect, "Of course Aemon. Sorry for my tardiness, I was not told that this morning was so important." He shot a look at Draco who cowered slightly. Again, this small exchange was seen by those who were vigilant in the house.

Aemon took the respect for what it was and accepted the apology. "Well, everyone is here now. File into the Great Hall, not a word from anyone!" He ordered the gathered group of Slytherins. They all obeyed him without so much as a peep and formed into two long lines. The younger years formed in the back while the seventh years took the front. It was a silent walk from the dungeons and into the Great Hall. Harry found it an odd tradition to say the least, especially because the other houses didn't seem to care for their presence, let alone have anyone present to care. The Great Hall was mostly empty, most of the other students not even awake yet. Half of the staff table was empty as well, only Snape and a few others were present.

"You should be careful of him." Draco whispered, jerking his head at Aemon who sat eating and laughing with the other seventh years.

"And why is that?" Harry asked after swallowing a bite of eggs. Around him many of the sixth and fifth years sat, most staying quiet in order to listen to anything Harry said. It wasn't often that a student got called to the Headmaster's office on night one and so many were waiting to see if Harry spoke about it. That, and they wanted to find out more about the man who returned from the grave.

"The Head Boy has power here, especially within our house. Aemon sets the rules and it's our duty to abide by them." Draco answered with real concern in his voice. It was an odd tone coming from the Slytherin who constantly boasted to his father about 'running' Slytherin House. Maybe there was more to Draco than the flamboyant stories he would tell at feasts put on by his father.

"And if I don't follow his rules?" Harry asked.

"Then he will most likely challenge you to a duel." Harry smiled at this, a look that Draco saw and quickly caught on to. "Ah." Was all he said further on the matter, realizing what Harry was getting at. Harry was impressed that the boy he called a ferret caught on quick enough. Judging by the lazy looks of his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, Draco was the only one here with any brains.

Harry looked up to study his other year mates. One boy was very thin, almost sickly so, and had black messy hair somewhat like his own. His eyes were cold and desolate and on his right cheek was a scar. "So tell me…" Harry let his sentence trail off, directing it at the boy.

"Theodore Nott." The boy answered, somewhat hesitant to do so. He looked nervous, as if he weren't used to being spoken to. Harry knew his father well and had several of his own scars to prove his relationship with the elder Knott.

"So tell me Theo, what do you think of this school?" Harry asked.

This question clearly took the boy by surprise, more so than being talked to in the first place. He opened his mouth several times, but no words came out. Harry waited patiently for a response, allowing a somewhat awkward silence to come over the listening group. "I-err…it's a good school." He replied hesitantly, unsure of what to say. He didn't like having many people watching him and being put in the spotlight like what Harry had just done to him.

Harry was trained to be perceptive and the signs of a shy boy were easy to see by even the dumbest of humans. He quickly turned to Tracey who he now knew to always have something to say on anything. "And you?"

"It's the best school in Europe. Everyone says so." She responded with a hint of pride. This was met with nods of approval from those nearby.

Harry chose not to comment on that statement and turned his attention to the girl he didn't know much of. He knew her name, her family name being the more important of the two he figured. She had a cold persona about her and the way she looked at him with curious eyes and dark intent intrigued him more than it should. "Miss Greengrass, care to weigh in?"

A small upturn of Harry's lips formed when he saw her surprised look, which was quickly concealed back behind her normal passive and distant face. She clearly hadn't expected him to already know who she was. "My thoughts are my own." She replied coolly. Harry cocked his head to the side and stared at her for a moment. She didn't flinch, her gaze meeting his with the same level of coldness.

A loud bell broke the silence that had fallen over them and she quickly broke the gaze and stood up. Tracey stood up as well and grabbed both their bags, following her best friend out of the Great Hall. Harry kept his eyes gazed on them as they left, a small smile on his lips.

His lingering eyes were taken from their view when Draco tapped him on the shoulder, "We should get to class." Harry nodded his head and stood up, taking his bag of books with him. It was a black leather bag charmed to have an endless bottom where he could put all kinds of things in it. It was a gift from Regulus three years ago and hadn't had much use until now.

Harry followed Draco through the castle, ignoring the looks he received as he walked. He and Draco shared the same schedule, something his father had insisted on. They walked up the grand staircase, an amusing place Harry found. The stairs constantly switched directions, causing students to often be late to class. Along the way Draco also pointed out faux steps put in place for seemingly the amusement of the castle, or its odd founders.

The first class of the morning was Charms with Professor Flitwick, a small half-goblin. How such a mixed breed existed, Harry was unsure. The relations between the two magical races were at an all-time low and had been so for several centuries. Other oddities existed as well, things Harry didn't wish to think about when it came to more biological issues when trying to breed with a goblin.

Harry knew the Charms Professor to be quite the wizard and he had more respect for him than many in this castle. He was a dueling champion that travelled much of Europe, participating in competitions. He retired early for some unclear reason and took up teaching at Hogwarts. His mother was Flitwick's most gifted student if the Daily Prophet was anything to go by.

He walked into the small classroom on the third floor. The students sat up high on bench seats that were situated in an L around the wall. The Professor used the rest of the classroom in order to demonstrate spells. On this day there was simply a chalk board with several lines outlining what would be taking place during this school year. Flitwick sat on a stool in the center, patiently waiting for his students to file in, ever a smile upon his face.

Harry sat down with Draco to one side and Crabbe on the other. By the nervous glances everyone kept taking towards him, his shock factor of still being alive was on the minds of all. The Daily Prophet had quickly gotten the news of his sudden appearance at the school, and they only had questions to ask, rather than a real story. Flitwick had immediately spotted him as soon as he walked into the class and fixed him with a curious, yet kind stare.

Another bell chimed throughout the castle which acted as the start of the class period. By now, all of the students had taken their seats and Harry noticed that the Gryffindors, whom they shared this class period with, separated themselves completely. His father had told him that once, the two opposing houses had been the closer of friends, often times alliances being made between them. Now all that came from both houses was an intense rivalry which bred hate, instead of comradery.

"Welcome, welcome! This is the beginning of your advanced year in charms. Every one of you have successfully qualified for this class. Because of that, I now know that all of you are proficient in my course and can take on higher and more difficult classwork. Should you choose to stick with my class, and I very much hope you do, I will prepare you for the N.E.W.T.s in two years-time." Flitwick said, starting the class.

Harry for the most part tuned out the professor, not caring for this intro class. He knew most of what would be being taught during this class and had already mastered it. He wasn't here to learn, just to blend in and learn the ways of his enemies.

He looked around at his classmates, most notably the Gryffindors, many of whom were glancing at him every few seconds. He couldn't tell if his presence made them nervous or confused. A Potter in Slytherin was unheard of after all. One of the boys, a Weasley by the redness of his hair, was watching him angrily for some reason. He had to be the youngest of the bunch, Ronald his name was. Next to him was that bushy haired girl that looked like the older version of that young Granger girl who was placed into Ravenclaw last night. She was also the girl who had been crying in his compartment yesterday, and today she was focused completely on the professor, a quill in hand and writing furiously on parchment.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry's scouting of the other students was interrupted shortly when he heard his name being called. He looked to the center of the class where Professor Flitwick was watching him.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked somewhat hesitantly. He wasn't too keen with making himself more known to others than he already was.

"If you would come down here please. Your test results speak for themselves, yet I would like to make sure you indeed do have the proficiency to be in my class." Harry stood up without immediately, having expected something like this, yet he did hope it would be in private. He had taken his O.W.L.s in secret in front of his father's followers who were able to sneak the paperwork through the ministry. He wasn't scared of showing off his proficiency in magic, but he wasn't keen on being in the spotlight more than he already was.

He walked down into the center of the room and stood opposite the small dueling champion. Next to him was a pedestal with a stone raven perched on top of it. On the other pedestal next to Flitwick was another pedestal, this one empty. Harry already figured out what he was going to be asked to do.

"If you could please animate the raven, control it, then have it land safely on the pedestal next to me, that should be sufficient." Flitwick said.

Harry nodded his head and pulled out his wand. It was a curious wand, something that held much meaning to him. For him, it confirmed that he was his father's son through and through, that he was destined to become what he is today. He believed he had a future, one that would see him rise high in the world, and this wand was the affirmation of his dreams.

He brandished it before him, then with a quick flick and not so much as a sound out of his mouth, the stone raven took flight and soared quickly over to the empty stone pedestal. It landed softly and with another flick of his wand, became once more inanimate. Flitwick bounced up and down on the tips of his toes in excitement at the simple display. It was something he had been able to do since he was young, the proficiency of his real father and mothers abilities in charms flowed through him as well.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter! I'm pleased to see your O.W.L.s didn't lie! Please sit. I am glad to have another Potter with considerable talent in my classroom. I believe you were homeschooled, yes?"

Harry walked back over to his seat, avoiding the stares, most notably the one coming from the bushy brunette Gryffindor. "I was sir." Harry responded as he sat back down in between Crabbe and Draco. Daphne Greengrass sat just behind him and fixed him with her normal cold stare, yet there was a hint of surprise and awe behind her blue eyes.

"Quite amazing, truly. I cannot wait to see your progress throughout the year!" Flitwick continued to praise. "Alright, now that that is done, we may continue with our first lesson! Please turn to chapter three in your books!" Again Harry found himself tuning out the professor, his voice too squeaky to listen to for so long. He searched the crowd of students once more, watching for how they acted towards the lesson. With the way the Weasley dozed off, it seemed a miracle that he was even in this class. He figured that he owed his entire success in school to the brunette who constantly tried to keep him awake.

After a while, he began to feel eyes boring into the back of his skull. As Flitwick broke off the class to begin a short practical session, Harry turned in his seat to look at Daphne. "Question, Daphne?" He asked, putting on a charming smile.

The girl only narrowed his eyes at him, "Homeschooled?" Was all she asked.

"I was able to learn all year 'round. No summer vacations for me while I grew up." Harry answered, not willing to offer any more to her. He turned back around and ignored the feeling of her curious eyes on him the whole time. It wasn't long before the bell rang once more, and by the time Harry had placed his book back into his bag, Daphne had already left with Tracey.

The next class was one only Draco and Harry had amongst their small group of Slytherin sixth years. They walked to the divination tower and Harry noticed that Ronald Weasley and another boy their age, one who was quite odd looking, following them. For the most part they walked in silence, ever climbing the steps up to the divination tower.

As the crowd thinned and they reached the seventh floor, Ron hurried his pace and came to the side of Harry. "You should stay away from the ferret." Harry almost chuckled at the nickname for Draco, knowing the story well that Made Eye Moody had turned him into a ferret during his fourth year as a punishment for attacking some boy in the back.

"Shut up you weasel. Go back to your pet squib. You have no place amongst us elite." Draco snapped back, already reaching for his wand. Harry kept quiet, waiting to see how Ron would react to that statement.

"Your parents would want you to be friends with me Harry. You being in Slytherin is a mistake and I'm sure Dumbledore can fix it." Ron continued somewhat angrily, his eyes only focused on Harry as they walked. They began walking up the narrow winding staircase in the divination tower, and so had to move to single file. Harry took the front, with Ron in the middle, and Draco and the other boy behind. After the squib comment, Harry recognized who the boy was, Neville was his name. The son of his parent's best friends. He had heard of the pathetic quality of the boy but didn't believe it until now. His parents were strong magically, and gifted in the art of combat, how they produced this boy was an oddity.

"I never knew my parents, Ronald. I'm sure they don't care where I was sorted and I don't appreciate your tone with me." Without warning, Harry barely even twitched his fingers and a tripping jinx hit Ron just as he was about to take a step up.

He face-planted into the stairs, immediately reaching for his nose which began to spew blood. Draco simply stepped over Ron, and as he did so, he 'accidently' slipped and ended up kicking Ron with the heel of his boot, sending the boy down the stairs and into Neville. Ron collided into the clumsy Longbottom and the two ended up rolling down the entire tower.

"You should really watch your step Weasel!" Draco called down after them then burst into laughter. Harry simply allowed a small smile to form on his lips before once more ascending the winding staircase. Neither Ron nor Neville showed up to the first class of divination, having to go to the hospital wing for injuries sustained during their fall.

The class in of itself was quite boring to Harry. He didn't take much stock in the art of looking into the future, but his father did. He believed it to be the most powerful of magics, that a seer had the ability to shape the universe if one could harness the power and use it at will. If such a thing could be done, Harry figured someone with the smarts to do so would have already accomplished that feat by now.

It wasn't long before they were once more descending the steps of the tower and back on the grand staircase. They had more stairs to deal with, and as they were nearing the Great Hall in order to have lunch, Alex Potter came into Harry's view and made a beeline for him. Draco saw the young Potter and quickly dismissed himself from Harry's presence, heading towards the Great Hall.

Alex Potter stopped right in front of Harry, "Are you really my brother?" He asked bluntly. The tone took Harry slightly off guard. It wasn't an accusation or a question out of anger, and if he had to guess, it sounded almost like there was a hint of hope in the young boy's voice.

Due to the chaotic nature of the castle's layout and where Alex approached him, they happened to be standing in one of the main places where most students walked. As such, the two of them talking earned many glances and people whispered to one another about what was occurring.

Harry slowly nodded his head, "I am."

"But you're in Slytherin. My father says a Potter can't be in Slytherin, and my older brother, he died before I was ever born!" Alex responded smartly.

"You shouldn't believe everything people tell you. The Potters used to always be in Slytherin until a century ago, starting with our great grandfather." Harry said, beginning to step passed the boy.

Harry felt a smaller hand quickly tug on his wrist, turning him back around. Alex kept his hand on Harry's for a moment longer, "Why didn't you come back sooner? Our parents would have wanted it."

Harry took his hand away from his younger brothers grasp and gave him a sad smile. "The world is a complicated place." He then turned and walked towards the Great Hall. Once inside, he took his seat next to Draco who looked at him, but Harry offered no insight into what took place.

Daphne and Tracey took their places opposite them and it was Tracey who spoke up as usual. "Your brother looks just like you, save for the eyes and all." Harry didn't say anything in response and simply piled food onto his plate and began to eat. An awkward silence filled over the table as none around Harry so much as voiced a word, all eating and glancing nervously around.

Eventually Harry stood up and left the hall in order to be with his thoughts. Coming to Hogwarts he knew his brother was here, he knew he was going to eventually have to face his family. He expected to feel something when he saw his brother, someone that shared the same blood as him. Yet, when he talked with Alex, he felt nothing. The boy was just that, a boy. He had no sentiment towards him, no unwarranted emotion. He was just another kid in this castle. The thought unnerved him and a shiver ran down his spine. He loved his father, but he didn't want to become him and he was realizing that maybe it was too late, maybe he was becoming his father. The thought made his mind go crazy with the image of himself, his eyes turned to a deep shade of red and his skin pale and scaly.

He took the time to walk around the Black Lake and truly discover the place he was forced to live for the next nine months. It was a beautiful country, he had to give that to the Scots. Such a place would make a nice postcard. Harry chuckled to himself, thinking about what his father would say if he had such a simple thought about muggles. His father hated them, and Harry shared his disdain, though it wasn't near the same level of anger. He didn't like their kind, but he knew they had their uses and were quite smart and gifted in their own way.

He didn't have any classes during the afternoon and so Harry figured it okay to continue his walk of the grounds. The sun began to set on the castle, it disappearing behind a string of grassy hills to the west. The Black Lake began to earn its name as the sky darkened and the waters with it.

A cool breeze began to sweep the outside and Harry found himself begin to shiver. He decided to finally get out of the cold night air and walked back into the castle which was once more aglow with lights. As he walked into the entrance hall, he heard off to the right, through the Great Hall doors, the sounds of many happy students as they talked and ate to their hearts content.

Not feeling hungry, or wishing to be the subject of many stares, he continued forward, towards the grand stair case. As he was about to take a step up, the low and almost annoyed voice of Snape called to him. "The Headmaster wishes to speak with you."

Harry stopped and turned to face Snape who was walking towards him from the dungeon entrance. It seems his head of house also wasn't in the mood for eating dinner either, and if the headmaster wished to see him now, neither was he. Snape took the lead, and once more showed Harry the way up to the Headmaster's office.

They walked in to find the office more crowded than Harry thought it was going to be. Standing off to the side were four adults, and sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore was Alex with a small girl perched on his lap. Harry eyed the newcomers suspiciously and walked into the room. He made sure to keep his face as passive as possible. His eyes naturally found the young girl, her hair a flaming red, the same color as the only woman in the room. He knew who she was, Anne Potter, the resemblance of her mother was quite easy to spot.

"Ah, thank you for coming Harry." Dumbledore said in his jovial, grandfatherly way. He motioned with his hand for Harry to take a seat next to Alex and Anne. James and Lily Potter eyed him with the same skepticism he showed them. The other two adults looked on in misbelief, one of them a near spitting image of Regulus, and the other Harry knew as the Wolf. The Wolf's dark and tired appearance meant he was on his way to transforming, the full moon only a day away.

He took his seat without so much as a word while Severus took his place behind Harry's chair. The tension in the room had risen considerably and Alex shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Anne simply stared at him with dark eyes taken after their father. Harry patiently waited for Dumbledore to break the ice, but time seemed to slow considerably as he glanced around, making awkward eye contact with several of the adults who looked on, some in surprise, others in regret.

"Why is he here?" James Potter finally broke the silence, his words directed towards the man standing behind Harry.

"He is my Head of House." Harry quickly responded. This brought the eyes of everyone back onto him, and they weren't friendly.

"He may look like him, but our son died, Albus. This can't be him." Lily looked to Dumbledore, almost pleading with the older man to believe her. She looked quite pale when she had first seen Harry walk through the door. It was a look that was spotted by both Harry, Snape, and Dumbledore, who's own face contorted to curiosity.

Only four people in this room knew the real truth of what took place that night, almost sixteen years ago. It would be difficult for either side to win the war of truths that might unfurl if this meeting goes horribly awry. The Potters were a very influential family, banking off the loss of their eldest son to the Dark Lord. Now they commanded much of the Wizengamot between them, James rising through the ranks quickly and was now second only to Amelia Bones in the DMLE. Lily, though she was a muggleborn, had earned great respect for her prowess with complex magics and had become an Unspeakable. Their alliance with the Longbottoms also brought friendships with the Diggorys, the Bones, and the Abbotts.

Since that night, the Potters had done everything to portray themselves as the grieving couple, yet that was far from the truth. Upon hearing the prophecy, and Harry being marked for death by Voldemort, the Potters cut a deal with the Dark Lord through the sniveling rat. Harry for their lives. They thought Voldemort would kill the boy, as the prophecy suggested he would, but that wasn't the case. A cruel joke had been played, the punchline to be made now, sixteen years later.

Harry couldn't very well go to the press with the real story of course. He had been raised by the very man everyone feared, the man that had disappeared that fateful Halloween night when the Potter's made their deal. Voldemort vanished after that night and a rumor quickly spread that he was vanquished by an unknown, ancient magic after killing Harry Potter.

"I assure you, Lily, and I'm sure I don't have to explain this to you, but…" Dumbledore began but was quickly cut off by another voice that took everyone by surprise.

"He is Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. You know very well that I cannot lie." The sorting hat spoke up, his words cutting through the room life a hot knife. Lily's eyes widened and she glanced from the hat to Harry who still stared straight ahead.

"This-this isn't possible." James sputtered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I am curious to know how it is possible." Dumbledore said, his eyes narrowing at the Potter couple. Harry thought he could see flashes of anger, or disappointment, mixed with confusion. Though Harry could spot those subtle emotions flitting through Dumbledore's eyes, he had to give it to the old man. The stories of his prowess when it came to disguising thoughts was well warranted. Only the smallest of facial clues gave away the Headmaster's thoughts, ones that were not easy to pick up on.

"Mama, what is happening?" Anne asked, her voice soft and concerned. Lily looked to her young daughter the way every mother should look to her child, the way she once looked to Harry when he was so young. It was a look he never remembered seeing, being too young, but he figured she had to have at least at one point looked that way at him. Again, he felt nothing at the sight, and the hair raised on the back of his neck because of it.

"Nothing Anne. Alex, can you take her outside for a moment?" Alex didn't look like he wished to comply with her mother's order, but thought better of disobeying when he saw everyone looking at him. He nodded his head and picked up Anne into his arms and walked out of the office. Silence followed them out for a short moment before arguing began to fill the void.

"This is a mistake Dumbledore! You know our son died!" James shouted at once. James turned his now angry gaze onto Harry and took a step forward. "Who are you and what game are you playing at!" Harry wanted to smile at the reaction, but kept his face calm. Snape moved from behind Harry and stepped in between him and James.

Sirius Black and the Wolf, Remus Lupin, moved to their friend's side to oppose Severus. Only Lily stood by, her eyes focused entirely on Harry. Her heart was sinking with each passing minute. She locked eyes with the raven haired boy, the same green eyes she had, the ones passed onto her from her own mother. They were unmistakably hers, and it caused a rift to run through her heart.

"You will not touch, or question him in that manner." Severus said firmly. "The hat does not lie, you know this Potter."

"He must have fooled it somehow!" James spat back. His hand was threatening to pull his wand, something Dumbledore could see. He stood up which caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Now, let's settle down. I'm sure we can come to find the truth of that night, and if the boy is indeed who he says he is." Dumbledore said, hoping to pacify everyone.

James Potter didn't look in the mood to reason with anyone, but a firm hand by Sirius got him to back off and take a deep breath. The whole time, Harry and Lily continued to stare at each other and Harry was surprised to find a passive pull against his occlumency shields. He blocked her attempt with ease which only made her frown, just as Dumbledore had done the first night. James, even in his anger had seen the short exchange between his wife and 'son'. He stepped back and whispered quietly with Lily for a second. Snape once more took his place behind Harry.

"Now, please, if we can all sit." Dumbledore waved his hand and another four chairs appeared. He then snapped his finger and the door to his office opened. Alex tumbled forward, not having expected the door to open so suddenly. Anne walked in behind him, a small scowl on her face. Albus chuckled slightly, "Please take a seat you two." They moved back into the same position as they had been before. It was clear the two siblings were quite close.

No one talked for a moment, an intense silence once more coming over the office. A curious, almost fearful look was on Lily's face when she looked at Harry. Only anger and annoyance was on James' face while his two best friends looked on confused. Dumbledore was doing his best to look passive in the matter, but it was clear he was slightly disturbed with how this night was going. Alex and Anne looked back and forth between their parents and Harry with some curiosity, but they kept quiet.

"What do you know of Halloween Night 1981, Harry?" Dumbledore finally broke the silence.

"Don't call him Harry. He is not my son!" James quickly spat.

"James." Lily muttered, earning the attention of her husband and getting him to be silent.

Harry ignored the comment and looked to Dumbledore. "Not much, other than what I was allowed to read in the Daily Prophet when I was eleven. The Potters were attacked by Lord Voldemort and were beaten. The Dark Lord killed their son as punishment for not joining his ranks, but something happened which resulted in the death of the Dark Lord. They lauded me as a martyr and the Potters as heroes." Harry paused for a moment and looked at the adult Potters. "Clearly that didn't happen because I ended up abandoned in Diagon Alley." His words were a little more venomous than he wished.

James' eyes narrowed at him, "Do not pretend to know what happened that night. I lost my son." His voice had turned to a cold whisper. Harry was impressed with the man's abilities to keep up a lie so convincingly. Lily wasn't quite as good, but she was able to keep an emotionless face. James abruptly stood up. "Let's go. I don't wish to spend any more time with this foolish boy."

Harry's own eyes narrowed in anger at being called a foolish boy, but he held his tongue. Lily stood up, much more hesitantly however. "Come on Anne. Say bye to your brother."

"But Mama!" Anne complained, not wishing to be from her brother's arms. She was too young to know what was going on this evening, thinking it was just a time to be back with her brother.

"Anne." Lily commanded much more forcefully. The girl sighed and hopped down from her brother's lap and walked over to her mother.

"James, Lily, don't leave." Dumbledore almost pleaded. He looked aged, more old than he ever had. Harry was surprised that the turmoil in his mind was completely written across his face. It was quite apparent that the Halloween Night of 1981, a night he once thought he knew the facts of, was now in complete disarray. Sirius and Remus dutifully stood up, but the still confused look in Sirius' face was enough to show he was now on the fence as well about that night. His friends had been less than convincing this night.

"Sorry, Albus. I can't sit here and listen to a boy pretend to be my dead son." James said just before stepping through the floo in the back of the office. Lily gave one last reserved look to Harry before following her husband with Anne in her arms. Sirius and Remus were quick to follow and so the office quietened immensely.

Dumbledore sighed and pulled off his glasses. He tiredly rubbed them, then placed the glasses back on. He looked to Alex, "Sorry about this night Alex. You can head back to your house now."

Alex knew a command when he heard one, and with a confused look at Harry, he hopped off his chair and walked out of the office. Harry had no clue what was going on in his brother's head. Again, he half expected to feel something, hope maybe. But he felt nothing at all. He didn't truly care what his brother thought of him.

Dumbledore then turned his eyes back to Harry. "I'm sure this wasn't how you saw this evening going. I was more or less expecting a happy family reunion and I am sorry for putting you through that, Harry." Dumbledore said with a sincere sadness.

"Do you believe me, Headmaster?" Harry asked, nerves beginning to build in his stomach. The answer to this question was going to be very important.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, staring directly at Harry. He didn't try to invade Harry's mind like he had before, simply choosing to focus on the eyes and perceive any kind of emotion through them. Seconds passed by and Harry began to feel slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of the Headmaster. Eventually Dumbledore spoke, "I do. Which pains me to say that James and Lily lied to me all those years ago. I wonder why?" He asked the question aloud, but it was more for himself than for Snape or Harry to answer. The both of them already knew the answer, but they kept quiet.

Dumbledore shook himself from the thoughts that ran through his head and put on a forced smiled. "I'm sorry once again for this evening. Please try to enjoy the rest of it, and your classes tomorrow."

Harry stood up and bowed his head. "Thank you Headmaster. Have a good evening." With that, Harry turned and walked out of the office, leaving only Snape and Dumbledore to talk. Harry let out a small chuckle as he walked through the empty halls, towards the Slytherin dungeon. Tonight had gone quite well he thought.


	3. Meeting the Lady

Harry swung his feet over the side of the bed and flicked his wand, causing a gas lamp on his desk to flicker on. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let out a loud yawn. He was awoken from his slumber by a loud knocking sound on his door, and this time instead of getting up to open it himself, he muttered, 'open', and the door swung wide. Draco was standing in the doorway with a surprised look on his face to not find Harry answering it, but still seeing him sitting on the bed, once again, completely nude.

Draco turned away from the sight again, muttering a curse word. "Aemon wanted to speak with you."

Harry let out a soft groan and stood up, reaching for his clothes that he laid out the night before. "What does he want now?" He asked harshly, causing Draco to wince at the tone.

"He didn't tell me." Harry didn't reply and instead finished putting on the rest of his clothes. He placed his wand in his wrist holster and walked into the hallway. "What time is it?"

"Nearly time for breakfast." Draco answered simply. Harry nodded his head and followed Draco into the common room. Crabbe and Goyle followed them silently, like two looming bodyguards. The sight of them repulsed Harry as he didn't care much for them. They were lesser wizards and a sad legacy to already pathetic family lines.

They entered the common room to find it already mostly filled with students, waiting to walk out to breakfast and start their days. They didn't have to all enter the Great Hall at the same time like the first day, but many of the students, especially the first years, were eager to continue their first week back at Hogwarts. When they entered, most of the eyes in the common room turned to Harry. Word had quickly spread that Harry had met with his parents and the Headmaster last evening and were probably wondering what would happen today. They were in for a disappointing moment, since nothing would come of last night, save an inevitable Daily Prophet article.

Harry's eyes caught Daphne sitting on a long, black-leathered sofa in front of the fire place. She was the only one who didn't bother to look up at his appearance until Tracey nudged her in the side. It was an odd look, the one he found in her steel-blue eyes. Caution and something else entirely lay hidden behind her eyes, and Harry was having the most difficult time trying to read her expression.

"Potter!" Harry let out a loud groan, earning a few chuckles from those nearby that heard it. Harry turned to find Aemon Dale approaching him, another seventh year female by his side. He knew her to be the seventh year prefect, Alicia Braywater, he thought her name was. She was a rather ordinary looking girl, except for the slender legs she let show by wearing a much too small skirt.

"Yes, Aemon? Can I help you with something?" Harry replied with an innocent face. Everyone in the common room had completely stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange. It was rare for up front confrontations to occur in the house of the cunning.

"What happened last night?" Aemon asked in a demanding tone. He crossed his arms, but Harry could tell he did that just to keep his hand near the wand he kept hidden in his sleeve. At least the Head Boy wasn't dumb and was prepared for anything.

Harry cocked his head to the side, amused at the question. "Nothing that concerns you. Is that all?" Harry made to walk passed Aemon but the older boy put a hand on his shoulder and lightly pushed him back.

"You're dismissed when I say so, Potter. I won't remind you of that again." Alicia had taken a step forward, and unlike Aemon, she was much more obvious in placing her hand close to her wand which was in a hip holster. Harry could sense Draco's uneasiness at the situation and had taken a slight step back. He wanted to chuckle at the lack of bravery from the Malfoy, but that would only anger Aemon and frankly he wasn't looking to fight the older boy just yet.

"And it does concern me, you're a Potter. We all know your family and your hatred for this house. It's my job to protect everyone here and if you're going to be a problem, then I will settle it quickly." Harry was slightly impressed with the Head Boy for the moment. He seemed genuine in his loyalty to his house, something to be commended.

Harry understood where Aemon was coming from, and from the looks of many of the other students, they shared the same uneasiness when it came to him. He could see why, the Potters these last ten years had worked to make it difficult for any Slytherin to find jobs, promoting non-purebloods first. The world had turned on its head completely when compared to just twenty years ago where the purebloods were in firm control of the country. The Potters called it progress and equality, but in fact it was simply a shift in power. The Potters knew if they empowered the muggleborns, they would then be empowered beyond all measure themselves. It was a smart strategy, he had to give that to them at least.

"Ah." Harry started, stepping back and putting on a small smile. "I see now. You're all afraid that last night I met with my 'real' parents and have become some sort of spy to change this house and completely destroy it. I'm sure you all think that's what the Potters are trying to do, after all, politically they have been trying to destroy everything Slytherin stands for. Am I correct so far?" Harry paused and looked around. Several of the students nodded their heads, and the rest stayed quiet, including Aemon.

"Now, there are some things I don't agree with when it comes to this house." He looked directly in the eye of Aemon, "But that doesn't mean I am here to change the identity of this house. Do you want to know the truth of last night?" He paused again and looked around. He was answered by more students nodding their heads and a few audibly urging him to continue. "Last night, my so called parents called me a fraud. They didn't believe I was there son and stormed out of the office, saying that I was really dead. I am nothing to them, and so they are nothing to me. My loyalties lie here and only here."

Harry wanted to smile at the sympathetic looks he was now receiving. He must have played this off well considering the looks he was getting, even the somewhat sad look from Aemon was enough to make him laugh. He kept his demeanor calm however and put on a sad smile himself, "Happy?" He asked Aemon directly. The Head Boy nodded and so Harry turned and began walking towards the hidden entrance. "Time to eat." He said just before disappearing through the entrance.

"Did that really happen?" Harry turned his head as he walked down the dimly lit dungeon hallway to see Orion practically running to keep up with his brisk walk. Harry simply nodded his head and kept walking. "Was my father there? People said he was. Did he think you a liar too? I can send him a letter and tell him you're telling the truth. I should do that, I can do it now actually." Orion spewed words from his mouth at an impressive rate.

Harry chuckled, "No, no. Don't worry about it. They'll come around I'm sure."

"What makes you so sure?" Harry didn't answer, instead he just gave a look to Orion which clearly told him to stop asking questions. They finished the walk to the Great Hall in silence and took places in their normal spots. Orion sat on the far end of the table, closest to the front where the staff table sat completely empty, save for Snape and Regulus who ate far away from each other. They were surprisingly good friends, sharing in the disdain of the elder Black brother, but they kept their friendship as well of a secret as they could while at Hogwarts.

"That was quite the speech you gave, Harry." Tracey walked over and sat down next to him, an annoyingly cheery smile on her face. She immediately turned to the food and didn't wait for a response from him. Daphne took her place on the other side of Tracey, and as usual, didn't say anything. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't far behind and took a seat opposite him. Pansy took her place next to Draco, planting a kiss on his cheek as she sat down.

Owls of all kinds began to flood into the Great Hall through an open window in one of the top rafters. He looked up to watch as the owls descended for their masters, carrying all sorts of mail, from letters to small packages. The most common item clutched in the talons of nearly every owl was rolled up paper, tied in a neat string knot. The Daily Prophet had come today and a small smile crested Harrys lips at the sight of it.

His own owl descended upon their table and landed softly on his shoulder, the beautiful white coat catching many people's eyes. She didn't have anything for him and simply took the time to try and get a few scraps of food from his plate. "Hey girl." Harry cooed softly, stroking her perfect feathers which shone brightly in the morning sun that flittered in through the pointed windows on either side of the hall.

"Wow. She's beautiful." Harry heard Tracey breath. "What's her name?"

"Hedwig." Harry answered, taking a small piece of bacon and feeding it to the bird. At the compliment of being called beautiful, Hedwig playfully puffed up her feathers to bring out a more regal appearance. The action earned a few snickers from those watching nearby and Tracey lifted her hand to begin stroking the bird. Hedwig nibbled softly at her hand and let out a small hoot in approval of the attentions she was receiving.

"Harry, you should see this." Harry looked to Draco who was hunched over, reading the Daily prophet. He looked over and saw the front page, a large picture of him sitting on the stool with the sorting hat upon his head. The headline simply read, _'A Potter Wannabe!'._ Harry chuckled at the title which drew some curious glances from those around him.

"Why are you laughing?" Tracey asked. "They're calling you a fraud."

Harry simply shrugged, "I guess I simply don't care what the Potters try and brand me as. It doesn't make my story any less true." He quickly skimmed through the article and found it quite laughable. James Potter made numerous statements about their eldest son indeed being killed and that him, this 'imposter', was just a sick boy trying to become famous. Lily Potter was also present at the reporters meeting when they discussed the story, but she was somewhat quiet it would seem.

Harry turned in his seat to scan the hall and found many people glancing at him, most with angry glares. One pair of eyes caught his eyes and they were absent anger, but more curios than anything. Alex Potter glanced from the article to him, almost as if trying to determine the real truth of it all. Again, he thought he might feel a pang of sadness when he saw Alex, and he thought he might hope Alex would believe his story, but he didn't feel any of that. He just felt empty at the sight and found he could care less what anyone in this hall thought, most of all is brother.

As he sat watching the hall for their reactions to the story, another individual watched him with just as curious of eyes. Dumbledore sat high in his golden throne and peered at Harry over his half-moon glasses. He was looking for any signs of distress from the Daily Prophet article but found none. After the last two evening with the boy, whoever had raised him did a good job. He was well-mannered and seemingly good-intentioned. He was also brilliant when it came to magic, if the report from Filius was anything to go by. Nothing yet seemed off about the boy, save for the sudden appearance of him.

The bell rang loud and clear throughout the castle signaling the start of the class day. Potions followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts were classes he was actually looking forward to, even though he had already progressed beyond the sixth year curriculum. Mostly he liked the idea of those two classes because of who the professors were.

Harry stood up along with the rest of the students in the Great Hall and left for Potions. He was in the same class as all the other sixth year Slytherins, as well as the sixth year Gryffindors, the ones who managed to make it into the advanced potions class after their O.W.L.S. Harry was told that not a lot of other students, besides the Ravenclaws and Slytherins, made it into the N.E.W.T. classes for potions. Snape was considered one of the most strict and harshest teachers at the school and many Gryffindors accused him of being unfair. There was probably some merit to those accusations Harry figured, knowing the Slytherin Head of House quite well.

Harry along with the rest of his classmates descended into the dimly lit dungeons. Torches flickered with barely any light and the hallway was cold, sending shivers down everyone's spine. They continued down the long hall, passing the hidden entrance into the the Slytherin common room before reaching the potions classroom. Upon reaching it, Harry was surprised to find the classroom fairly well lit. Large windows stretched across the front of the class where Snape sat, his face shrouded in shadow due to the bright light behind him.

The rest of the class was very tidy, small wooden tables with two seats to each one were placed in orderly rows. Harry walked to the far end of the classroom and sat down close to the front. Draco took his place next to him while Crabbe and Goyle took seats behind them. The girls sat to their left and Theo sat with a Ravenclaw Harry hadn't yet met. As others began to take out their books, Harry looked to the rest of the class and saw the same bushy haired Gryffindor he had seen several times now.

She gave him an odd look before sitting down and pulling out her textbooks. "Pull your books out and turn them to page eighty-two." Snape called to the small class. In total there were only twelve of them, making this the smallest class Harry had yet been to. He pulled his book from his bag and turned to the correct page. "Mr. Potter," Harry looked up at the calling of his name from the professor. The class became instantly quiet, whether it be from the Daily Prophet article this morning, or this was normal behavior in potions class, Harry wasn't sure. Snape didn't wait for an acknowledgement and continued with his question, "What is the correct stirring method of the Draught of Living Death?"

Harry smiled slightly at the question. In the corner of his eye he caught the hand of the bushy haired girl go up. "Stir seven times anti-clockwise then once clockwise." A brief smile set on Snape's face, an odd look indeed for many of the students to see. This stirring method was different than what the book said and was one of Snape's secrets when it came to brewing potions. It was a secret he taught Harry when teaching him personally how to concoct this potion.

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin. I'm glad to see your test scores have merit." Snape turned and began to write on a nearby chalk board when another voice spoke up.

"But sir, the book states that one should stir twice clockwise then seven anti-clockwise." Harry turned to see the bushy hared girl, still with her hand raised even though she had already spoken.

Snape turned around and sneered at her and from the unconcerned look she gave him back, it was a look that she had seen many times before. "The book is not always correct Granger. I will be teaching you, not that book. It is only a guideline." Granger's hand slowly fell and she looked ready to make a retort but wisely kept her mouth shut instead. Snape turned back around and continued to write.

"How'd you know that, Harry?" Tracey leaned over and whispered into his ear. Her voice however still carried inside the dungeon classroom.

Snape turned back around and looked even more annoyed than when Granger interrupted him. "He is not a completely blithering idiot and obviously has read and studied." He then ran his eyes across the classroom, "Something I can't say for half the people in this room."

Tracey quickly sat up straight in her own seat and bowed her head in some embarrassment. "Now, since everyone is done talking out of term, follow the instructions on the board. You have one hour." Snape tapped the board with his wand then went to sit at his desk where a pile of papers waited for him. Harry peered at the board and saw the instructions for a simple anti-paralysis potion that was normally taught in fifth year. This was clearly meant to be a review of some kind.

Draco without word, stood up and headed to the back of the classroom where there were several cabinets full of various ingredients. He quickly grabbed several items and came back, which by the time he sat down, Harry had already laid out his potions kit. He had been told before class that all potions were done in pairs until exams and so Draco and Harry worked together, neither talking. Though Harry didn't necessarily like Draco, and found him to be a weasel like his father, the boy had at least inherited his father's smarts as well.

They worked in quiet tandem, cutting and dropping in ingredients when needed. Malfoy clearly had an aptitude for potions and worked quickly in step with Harry. In forty minutes they had finished their potion and Draco bottled it up and presented it to Snape. The professor took one quick glance at it then jerked his head at a small box where Draco put the flask and walked back to his work station. Snape looked at the small clock he had on his desk, "At least two of my students can accomplish this easy task in a reasonable time." He paused for a moment then looked at Harry and Draco. "You two may go."

The two of them quickly put away their supplies and left the classroom. Harry took a deep breath of the somewhat fresh air, fresh at least considering the putrid smell now coming from the potions class. They walked in silence half-way down the hall when the potions door opened once more. Harry was surprised to see the bushy haired girl and another girl who was in Ravenclaw by her blue-trimmed robes. Draco saw his somewhat surprised look and answered it. "That's Granger, a mudblood no-it-all."

"Ah." Harry voiced, then turned back around and began walking once more. Draco followed step for step and the two left the dungeon and began heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom on the first floor.

"Tell me Draco, why is that Granger looking at me oddly? Is she a friend of the Potters?" Harry asked, keeping his voice quiet as they walked along the empty halls. Behind them, the two girls followed at a slower pace. They too had DADA class this morning and were headed to the same location as them.

"Hermione Granger is considered the brightest witch in the school. She's more of a know-it-all and impossible to be around, but Lily Potter heard about her and took fancy. Apparently the two are close and have an almost mother-daughter relationship." Draco explained.

Harry nodded his head and stayed silent. They reached the door of the DADA class and waited outside seeing as it was currently in use by a class of first years. Harry chuckled, hearing the commanding and frustrated voice of Regulus try and teach the students about proper wand movements. He watched as the two girls approached and found his eyes wandering onto the Ravenclaw girl Granger was walking with. She was quite attractive with dark olive skin and silky raven hair. The girl matched his stare with her own and neither blinked.

"We probably should have been introduced properly much earlier than this." Harry allowed the corner of his lips to upturn and he held his hand out to Hermione. "I'm Harry Potter."

The sudden introduction clearly took Granger by some surprise but she was quick to get over it. "I don't talk with liars." She harshly bit back and continued to walk by him. Harry cocked his head to the side and glanced at Draco with raised eyebrows. The Ravenclaw girl kept walking with Hermione, but she glanced back at Harry and gave him a small smile.

"She must believe my parents side of things. I suppose that's why I was getting the odd looks." Draco simply shrugged in response and stared off into the distance. The hall was completely quiet, save for the few shouts and laughs coming from the classroom. The two girls leaned against the stone walls of the hall, talking quietly with one another while Harry and Draco chose to stand in silence.

A loud bell chimed through the halls, signaling the end of the first period. Only a few seconds later and the door to the classroom burst open and a hoard of young students came scrambling out. Draco amused himself by sticking his foot out and tripping a young Hufflepuff boy who fell onto the ground with a great crash. Books and papers went flying and many of the younger students laughed at the unfortunate plight of their fellow classmate.

Hermione saw the exchange and walked over with a stern look. "I saw that Draco." She bent down to help the Hufflepuff boy to his feet, as well as grab his papers. Harry however, flicked his wand and made the papers form into a neat stack, as well as the books.

Draco looked at Hermione lazily and drawled out his response. "Oh bother, whatever will happen to me now that you know I tripped a stupid little first year."

Harry ignored the rest of the argument that began to become heated. He could tell the two had had many words over the years and none of them were pleasant. He looked to the Ravenclaw girl and held out his hand. "Harry Potter."

She smiled as well and took his hand. "Padma Patil." She lowered her voice slightly, "Sorry about Hermione earlier. She doesn't like you very much."

Harry chuckled softly, "I can tell. And you?"

"Too early to tell." She winked at him then walked into the classroom. Harry eyes trailed down her body as she went in and he could swear she purposefully swayed her hips. He walked in after her, letting the door shut loudly behind him to stop the annoying argument taking place between Draco and Hermione.

The class he walked into was bigger than the last several classes he had been in. On either side were wide windows that let the bright morning light in. The walls were made of intricately carved stone and the floor was a dark, well-polished wood. The tables were well used by the look of them, some even missing legs and being kept up by unknown magic. At the far end of the class was a stone set of stairs that presumably led into the professor's office.

Harry took his seat in the front row on the opposite side of Padma. The door opened not long after he sat down and Draco and Hermione walked in, neither so much as looking at one another. Draco sat down next to him while Hermione took her place next to Padma and quickly began whispering with her. "Fucking mudblood." Draco muttered under his breath when he sat down.

Just then, the door to the professor's office opened and Regulus walked in. His long black hair was slicked back with some oil and his grey eyes sparkled with youth and energy. He was a far cry from his older brother who often looked beat down by the Auror's office. Many of the witches that travelled these halls harbored a crush on the Defense Professor and Regulus bathed in the appreciating comments and looks he received.

Regulus walked up to him and was quite good about keeping his face neutral. "Mr. Potter, word has it that your test scores are only half as impressive as your actual skill."

Harry kept his face as passive as possible, "Do you need a demonstration Professor?"

Regulus shook his head, "That won't be necessary. We shall see soon enough if you are as good as I have been lead to believe." Regulus turned and walked back to the front of the class. "I sure hope you're better than your father is at the subject." He added as he began to write on the blackboard.

More and more students began to pour into the class, filling it up almost all the way. Ron Weasley joined them, as well as the other Gryffindor sixth years and most of the sixth year Hufflepuffs. DADA was very unlike potions in that most passed their OWLS and took the following two years of advanced class.

"Please sit!" Regulus called to the class as soon as the bell rung once more. The remaining students who still stood talking to their friends, sat down in nearby chairs and immediately quietened. It was quickly apparent that when class was in session, Regulus had a firm control over everyone. By the way the girls looked at him, it was no wonder why he had such control.

Regulus smiled to the class and took out his wand with a casual flick of his wrist. The motion caused his long black hair to softly swish sideways and Harry could almost audibly hear the Hufflepuff behind him swoon. "Gone are the days where we practiced childish defense for the sake of those who couldn't keep with you lot." He paused for a moment and turned to the blackboard, shoving it forward slightly for everyone to read.

"All of you have proven your abilities throughout the last five years and in your OWLs. Now, I will do everything to make sure you are prepared for your NEWTS in two years-time." He paused again, this time for dramatic purposes which made Harry roll his eyes. "This class will not be easy and I expect several of you to drop out." He again flicked his wand and pointed to the board. "Follow these simple instructions, failure to do so will result in your immediate disqualification of this course."

Harry quickly read through the three lines and cocked his head to the side, confused with what they were supposed to do. A chair slid back, the only sound in the entire room, and all eyes were drawn towards it. Granger stood up, pulled out her wand, and fired a stunner at Regulus who blocked the spell with ease and sent it flying back at her. She didn't have time to get up a shield of her own and was forced to quickly dodge away.

"Good Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor for being bold enough to do as told." Granger sat down at what had to be the most inopportune time because Regulus flicked his wand once more and sent all of the chairs and desks, with the students still sitting in them, flying to the sides of the room. Harry crashed into Draco who smashed into the wall, hitting it will a dull thud. The others who sat behind them and across from them didn't fare better, save for Hermione who simply fell on her arse and was looking around embarrassed.

"Form a line! First student to successfully stun me gets fifty points!" Regulus called with glee, chuckling at the predicament of his students. The Ravenclaws and Granger were the most eager to try and were the first in line. The Slytherins and Gryffindor boys had a small fight for the back of the line, none too eager to try their hand at fighting their professor. It would be a difficult thing to do, stun Regulus. Not even in their private lessons had Harry ever beaten Regulus, save for a few times when he would get lucky. The man was a prodigy when it came to the Dark Arts and clearly deserved his post at Hogwarts.

Student after student failed to stun Regulus who moved much more quickly and unpredictably. Having her second try, Hermione came somewhat close, but she too failed after only a few seconds. The Weasley was the easiest for Regulus to subdue, doing so with a single spell. Harry watched Padma have her turn with a careful eye. It was clear she had read a lot on dueling, but had no real practical experience and wasn't much of a threat to Regulus.

Draco went just before it was Harrys turn, and though he was one of the better in the class, he too failed after being stunned from a rebounded shot off the wall. Harry took his place centerstage and pulled out his wand from his sleeve in a slow and smooth manner. Regulus bowed his head and Harry did the same, going over the same pre-match motions they had when dueling summers ago.

Regulus sent the first spell without so much as a motion of his wand or twitch of his lips. Harry side-stepped it with ease, and silently cast his own stunner, but instead of aiming it directly at Regulus, he bounced it off the ground. Regulus easily deflected it and sent the spell flying back at Harry who shielded it, absorbing the red spell into his bright white shield. Another stunner slammed into his shield with much more power and Harry felt the shield weaken slightly.

He broke his shield and rolled out of the way of a third stunner, and as he was upside down in his roll, he sent his own stunner at Regulus who dodged out of the way. As Harry was rolling to his feet, he sent a second spell which Regulus barely avoided while casting his own. Harry was forced to shield the incoming stunner, and as he did so, he felt his mind begin to be invaded by Regulus who cast a silent legilimens. He was forced to concentrate on repelling the attack on his mind and started to become lackadaisical about the stunners Regulus was still throwing at him in great speed. He was still learning the type of attack being used on him, and it wasn't one many knew how to do.

Harry began to lose concentration on the fight taking place in front of him and felt his mind slipping more and more into the fight in his own head. Regulus' legilimens was extremely strong, and even though Harry could repel the attack, it took a great deal of power and concentration to do so. He tried to make one strong push against the legilimens attack, but as he did so, he didn't notice Regulus slip in a stunner that hit the ceiling and bounced downwards. The stunner connected with Harry's head, knocking him to the ground.

Harry felt his mind darken and his muscles go rigid, but he focused with all his strength to fight the effects of the stunner. He was able to keep the spell from causing him to black out, but was still too slow to act before a second stunner connected with his chest, this time causing his world to go black.

"Very well done, Mr. Potter." Regulus said to him as he helped Harry to his feet after reviving him. "You have quite the aptitude for Defense Against the Dark Arts I see." Harry shook his head to shake off the dazed feeling he had and looked around. The students were gathered around him, many looking impressed, some more skeptical. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rung throughout the castle.

Regulus clapped his hands and pointed to a new message on the blackboard. "This is your nights homework assignment. Good class everyone!" Everyone, including Harry, walked back to their desks which had been moved back to their original positions and gathered their bags. "Potter, stay after for a moment." Regulus called to him. All of the other students continued to gather their items and head for the door.

Draco motioned that he would wait by the door just before heading out, leaving Regulus and Harry alone in the classroom. Regulus stared at the door for a moment before using his wand to cast a silencing charm around them. "Is Draco being helpful?" He asked at last.

Harry simply shrugged and sat down on a nearby desk. "Helpful enough. Need something?"

Regulus shook his head, "No, I was just making sure you remember to do what you were told to do."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the Black, "I remember. Father should know better than question my memory."

Regulus only smirked, "You should know your father better. He questions everyone. I take it you don't need help of any kind?"

"Of course not." Harry said simply, his demeanor void of any life. Regulus felt a shiver run up his spine at the sight in front of him. He was used to dealing with the boy before him, but after seeing him at Hogwarts the last few days, he passed well as a normal looking boy. Now that the boy was out of sight of anyone who didn't really know him, his true mask showed itself, the one his father forged for him.

Regulus cleared the lump in his throat and slapped Harry on the shoulder, "Well, get to it then." Harry nodded and grabbed his bag and made for the door. Just before he opened it, Regulus call out to him again. "You're getting stronger." Harry glanced behind him and smiled softly, showing once more the face he put on for the rest of the students, then walked back out into the hall.

Draco was doing as he said he would, and waited for Harry just outside the class. He was leaning back against the wall and watching with narrowed eyes at the younger years who passed him by. "Go to lunch. I have something to do." Harry said, walking passed Draco. He kept his gait up and didn't listen to Draco's reply.

Harry walked along the halls, avoiding everyone's gaze as he passed by them. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of Alex, but he never fully looked over. Most of the students were heading either to their common rooms or to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry was blessed with not having any more classes for the remainder of the day and so he could spend as much time as needed with his task.

Though he had yet to fully understand the maze of a castle that was Hogwarts, he was able to make his way around without any help. He reached the second floor hallway and headed over to the girls bathroom at a brisk pace. By now, the hallway was completely empty of students and so Harry simply strode in without care.

As he suspected, the bathroom was without any person. He had heard the story of Moaning Myrtle and the unfortunate fate the young girl suffered. It was not a fate he wished to share. "Ooooh! Hello!" Harry spun around and nearly took out his wand but held himself from doing so.

In front of him was the very ghost that now haunted this bathroom. She was a sad looking thing, with big round glasses and pudgy cheeks. Though she had a smile on her face, probably because someone had come to her domain, she still had a persona of unhappiness about her.

"Hello." Harry replied simply, smiling as he did so.

"You shouldn't be in here you know. This is the girl's bathroom." Myrtle said, though she looked almost relieved that someone had come in, no matter what gender they were.

Harry took a step forward, keeping his smile upon his face. "I'm knew to this school. I had heard stories and was just curious."

"Curious? Curious about my death I suppose!" In an instant the girl went from seemingly happy to incredibly sad and close to tears. "Everyone wants to laugh at me!" She wailed even harder and abruptly flew high into the air before flying through a nearby wall.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders and walked to the sinks as he was instructed to do so. 'Open!' He said, though to an outsider it sounded like just a hissed whisper. Immediately the rounded sinks began to break apart and fall away, creating a large hole in the ground. Harry look down and could only see darkness. 'Stairs!' he hissed once more. As commanded, stairs began to spring upwards, creating a spiral staircase made of marble that went downwards.

Harry lit the tip of his wand and then began to descend the steps. Down and down he went, the staircase taking him at least a hundred meters under the school. Once he reached the bottom, once more he hissed, 'close!'. The stairs began to disappear into the sides of the hole and the small shaft of light that could be seen from the bottom gave way to darkness as the sinks in the bathroom once more took their proper place.

With only the light of his wand, he looked around and found himself in a small room. Looking down he found it to be filled with bones, most of them animal, but a few human remains were here as well. He knew the people that were lost in this chamber, and he was glad to finally find their remains. They were good lessons, ones he wouldn't forget.

He crossed to the far side of the bone room and walked into a circular hall. Everything down here was wet, dark, and cold, and was not the most habitable place. He liked the cold and darkness himself, but he wasn't raised to appreciate such things. How his father practically lived down here during his stay at this castle was unbelievable to him.

He continued down the hall until he reached a long and empty chamber. Stalactites formed on the cavern ceiling and water pooled around various areas. What dominated the room, and his vision, was the giant snake-skin. The symbol of his father, the symbol of his house. Harry walked up to the skin and laid a soft hand on it. He could feel the warmth that still ran within the magical skin.

After gazing at the beauty of the skin for several minutes, he continued to the far side of the cavern and reached a circular door. Around the doors edge was a snake, coiled and waiting to unlock the chamber within to those who could just speak the word.

'Open!' Harry said once more, and at once the stone snake began to uncoil and slither around the entire door. Once completely around, a loud boom echoed through the chamber, followed by the sounds of pins unlocking from the door. The cavern shuddered for a moment and behind him, one of the stalactites crashed to the floor. The door suddenly rolled to the side, disappearing inside the wall it was carved into.

Harry stepped through the circular hole and into the chamber the door once protected. Immediately upon his presence, torches lit the chamber. The floor was made of well polished stone and on either side of the walkway was a stream of water. Passageways going left and right were abundant along the main hall that he was in. Statues of all kinds lined the hallway, several of them being the visage of Salazar Slytherin himself.

At the far end of the main hall, Harry could see what his father had described to him in great detail. The face of Salazar was carved into the wall at the far end, and he knew well that at a single command, the mouth would open and the beast would be let out.

Harry walked down the hall, his footsteps echoing off the stone walls. Only the sound of running water could be heard, other than his footsteps. He reached the large face of Salazar Slytherin and stared at its beauty for a moment. He was saddened that such a piece of art was locked away in this damp chamber where no one could see it.

After looking at the statue for a few minutes, he turned to his right and walked down another passageway. He wound his way through a maze of more tunnels, knowing the way from the memories of his father's stories. Left then right then left again, he continued deep into the bowels of the chamber, every now and again, walking down a flight of steps.

Eventually he came to the statue of a woman. She was perfectly carved and it looked to be done by hand, not magic. She was dressed in a fine gown and in one hand she held an orb of some kind, and in the other was a book. He knew her name well, Lucretia Slytherin. She was the only thing Salazar valued above knowledge and power.

'Victory over Death'. Harry hissed. Instead of sliding to the side, the statue of Lucretia sprang to life. Her stone visage disappeared and she looked real. Harry took a surprised step backwards, not having been told about this.

"Ah Mr. Potter. The words are said, you may enter." She had a gravelly voice and was clearly not a real person, despite the new life that was in her face and eyes.

"Thank you, Madame." Harry responded quickly, bowing his head. Lucretia stepped to the side to reveal a wooden door with a silver handle. Harry walked up to it and opened the door. Darkness met him and with a single step forward, his world lit up.


	4. An Interesting Chat

Dumbledore sat in the Great Hall overlooking his students. He always liked to watch his students as they laughed at their silly jokes and smiled at the innocence of them. Oh to be young again he sighed. Albus looked down at his bowl of stew and frowned. It was the same every night. McGonagall's orders as it was, and when that woman ordered something, he was sure to obey, especially when she sat only a few feet from him. She told him the stew would keep him healthy, though at his age, a cold wind could be the death of him.

He listened to her though, partly because he still feared death. He feared leaving this world in what he believed was worse shape than when he was born into it. Times had changed greatly, and yet they hadn't.

It felt like just a day ago when he was locked in pitch battle with the darkest wizard to ever walk this Earth. He went over the fight in his mind time and time again each night and reimagined what he could have done differently. Part of him wished he had lost that battle, a dark part of him that he desperately quelled deep within the back of his mind. His fingers mindlessly touched the Elder wand that lay concealed in the sleeve of his long, silver cloak. It was an unfortunate prize of that fateful night, and one he wished he had the strength to destroy. But he was not strong enough to do so.

Ever since the destruction of the Philosopher's Stone five years ago, he began to feel old and tired. All men do, and as the muggle would say, death was the great equalizer. He would soon have to humble himself to that fact.

His blue eyes continued to wander across the hall until they came to the table of students that had always puzzled him throughout his entire life. It was well known to him that the students in Slytherin didn't like him. Perhaps they had good reason, him being from Gryffindor. How things had changed even within the school. There wasn't always a hatred between the two houses. Once, they had gotten along, but ever since a gifted young boy had entered the castle, the houses became forever divided. Even with the disappearance of that boy, the houses continued to carry on that rivalry.

As he looked over the Slytherin table, he found himself searching for a particular boy with messy black hair and the same green eyes of his mother. He found the boys friends, but not the boy himself. Again, a frown marred his face. There was something different about Harry Potter. He was brilliant, no doubt about that, and already the professors were singing praises of his skill. Yet, something about the boy was off. He reminded him so much of that gifted boy who walked these halls many decades ago. They were so similar that he often caught himself thinking they might just be the same. But there was one key difference, one slight change in the boy that made Dumbledore all the more nervous about him. He was impossible to read.

When Tom had entered into Hogwarts, Dumbledore knew from the very moment he had met him that a dangerous game would be played between the two of them. It was a game that Dumbledore had sadly lost, and the lives of many people were taken because of his inability to win. But with Harry, he was unsure what this game was. He was unsure about all things involving this boy. But alas, he would tell himself at night that Harry's coldness and distance was a good thing.

Maybe it was his upbringing? He had asked the Norwegian ministry for any information they had on Harry, but the ministry, as usual, wasn't very forthcoming. All he received was further confirmation that the boy was indeed Harry Potter, no matter what James and Lily told him. He already knew this fact to be true anyway. The Marauders Map was a handy tool for a headmaster to have, and just like its creators designed it to, the map never lies.

So much mystery still surrounded Harry. He came from a very talented lineage, his mother being one of the most gifted persons in transfiguration, and his father in charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. But as Severus had told him, he also had a very good understanding of potions. Whoever had taught him had done a very good job. He wished to get to know the boy better, and maybe, just maybe, his wishes of a brighter future before death take him had finally been answered.

* * *

"You asked to see me, Harry?" Dumbledore called to him. Harry walked further into the Headmasters peculiar office, stepping over a few old scrolls that had been crumpled up and thrown haphazardly onto the floor. The magnificent phoenix Fawkes, was perched on Dumbledore's shoulders and staring at him with a cocked head.

"Er, yes Professor." Harry began, adding a hint of hesitancy to his voice. It didn't take much acting to be intimidated and nervous in front of Dumbledore. He was already an intimidating figure, though he looked older and more worn down than the stories he had been told of the man. "I'm sorry to disturb you." Harry continued, his eyes looking down to a piece of parchment Dumbledore had just been writing on.

Dumbledore gave him a soft smile and put the quill down that was in his hand. He leaned back in his weathered wooden chair and folded his hands across his lap. "Nonsense my boy. How can an old man be of help?"

Harry took a seat in front of the Headmaster's desk and pulled from his robe a small vile. Several thin, silvery wisps laid within the glass tube. Upon seeing it, Dumbledore leaned forward, knowing full well that those were memories. He looked up at Harry with a surprised look. "What are these?"

Harry put the vile on the desk and then leaned back in his chair. "I-I know my family doesn't believe me…" He trailed off for a moment and did his best to convey some kind of sadness. "But I just wanted to share these. Its memories of my family and my time in Norway. I thought you might want to see them."

Dumbledore never took his eyes off of Harry as he feigned sadness. He was old and clever enough to tell when a boy was faking some emotion. Harry was quite good, but not good enough to fool him. Why Harry would try to pass off a fake emotion like that was not surprising however. He was probably fearful that not being sad was the incorrect response in his situation. The boy before him hardly ever knew his family, if his story was true. He had no reason to doubt him, after all, the Marauder Map didn't lie, and here he was offering him his memories of his childhood. On the other side, Lily and James' story was not adding up. Lastly, just like he could see the fake emotion of sadness from the boy's eye, he hadn't once been able to see or feel any other lie coming from Harry. Again, his mind ran back to thinking this was some game being played, one he desperately needed to figure out soon.

Harry watched Dumbledore with abated breath. He hoped his play would go smoothly this evening. This night could change all of his other plans in a heartbeat if things went his way. Silence fell between them as Dumbledore stared directly into his eyes. Albus didn't try any subtle mind probes, now knowing full well that Harry could stop them. Seconds turned into a minute and just as Harry thought his play wasn't going to work, Dumbledore broke the silence. He picked up the vile of memories and handed them back to Harry. "That is not necessary Harry. I trust your story and thank you for wishing me to believe it."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and Dumbledore chuckled. "I knew you were who you said you were the moment you walked into the castle." Dumbledore continued. When Harry looked at the Headmaster quizzically, Dumbledore just shook his head. "Maybe I'll tell you why later." He paused for a moment and his face became more grim. "Can I ask you something Harry?"

"Anything Headmaster." Harry responded, his brow furrowing.

Dumbledore placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands. "Do you know why your parents were so quick to dismiss you as their own?"

Again, Harry feigned sadness at the thought of his parents, something Dumbledore didn't comment on. "I'm not sure, Headmaster." Harry answered.

Dumbledore slowly nodded his head, "Well, Harry. Again I thank you for trusting me with your memories. I am truly sorry about the reaction your parents had. I will do everything I can to correct their course."

Harry nodded and gave him a sad smile. "Thank you professor." He repocketed the vile of memories and turned for the door. As he walked out of the Headmasters office, he caught Snape heading up. The two looked at each other but didn't say anything other than give a slight nod.

It was Friday evening and because of this, he didn't have class the following day. This gave him the opportunity to explore the castle a little more, and he had one place in particular to find. He turned down the hall and headed for the Grand Staircase. Along the way he passed several students who gave him odd looks and stayed well clear of him. This week had been nothing but slanderous articles against him by the Daily Prophet, none of which bothered him in the slightest. The fact that it didn't seem to bother him only unnerved the students around him even more.

It was a good thing he figured. It meant less people trying to dig into his actual story. Instead, the Prophet simply reported on every made up thing they could find on him, most of the stories supplied by his father's followers. Apparently, he had been born into a Succubus colony and was half-devil. Another story said he was a male Veela, if that was even possible, and that he was in England to corrupt all the pretty witches. By some of the looks he received from the opposite sex, maybe that article had some truth to it.

Harry reached the Grand Staircase and began his upwards ascent. He had to shuffle passed a few third year Gryffindors who gave him cold looks. He simply kept his head down and didn't make any notion that he saw the looks being given to him. He continued to climb the stairs until reaching the seventh floor.

Just as his father had told him, there was an ugly painting of trolls dancing on the wall. Harry looked around the hall and made sure that no one was nearby. Most students were heading to the feast this evening and wouldn't be wondering the halls. He waited several more minutes just in case before he began to pace back and forth in front of the painting. After his third time, a door suddenly appeared in the wall opposite the painting. It was an average door and didn't look out of place, save for the sudden appearance of it.

Harry smiled at the door and opened it. He walked into a large stone chamber that was barely lit. Only the flickering of a few floating candles provided any form of light. He walked further into the room, his footsteps creating a dull echo off the cold stone walls. The room was just as he imagined and it would serve him well.

He slipped his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at one corner of the room which was shrouded in darkness. All of a sudden, a blue light flashed from an unseen figure. Harry blocked the spell and returned with his own. A white shield briefly lit up the corner as the unseen figure was illuminated in silver light. It was just a wooden dummy, designed to block spells and retaliate with its own in order for a person to practice dueling. Aurors often used these in order to train.

As another flash of blue came from where the shield had been, a second blue flash lit up the other side of the room. Harry rolled out of the way, making the two spells collide in mid-air, sending sparks raining down upon him. Harry regained his footing and began to fight back, making sure to constantly move in order to avoid the dummy's return spells.

This was normal training for him when he couldn't find a human partner to duel against. He suspected he wouldn't have much of a chance to duel anyone at this school and so would have to resort to training against the dummies. They weren't the greatest, but they were better than nothing.

As he continued to fight, a third dummy began to light up its side of the room, forcing Harry to now actively try and dodge and destroy three separate targets. As minutes, the fatigue of being forced to move around at a quick pace was beginning to wear on him. Sweat was pouring from his brow, and a small cut opened on his cheek where a blue spell had cut him. The dummies didn't have to be dangerous, but there was no lesson to be learned if danger wasn't involved.

Once he lasted ten minutes against the three dummies, he called for the room to stop them. Just as commanded, the dummies immediately stopped firing and once more just became shadows in the corners of the room. Harry dropped to the ground, sweat beginning to drop onto the floor. Instead of resting, he instead began to conduct a few muggle exercises. This part of his routine was something Regulus had insisted him begin to do as he got older. Whether it had any actual effect on his ability to do magic was yet to be seen, but it did help his stamina in a duel.

An hour passed by quickly after a few more rounds with the dummies and he knew he needed to leave the Room of Requirement as the feast would be ending soon. He performed several spells to tidy up his person before opening the door. _Oof_! Harry stumbled back slightly as a body fell into him. He was able to hold himself up as the person who fell into him wasn't very heavy.

He helped the person regain their feet and pushed them upright. His vision was briefly obstructed by long, silky black hair and when the person looked up, he realized it was a girl. He recognized her immediately and quickly stepped back, his butt hitting the now closed off wall, the Room of Requirement disappearing completely.

Daphne Greengrass immediately looked away from Harry as embarrassment began to take hold of her. She had been curious as to where the Potter boy was heading after seeing him descend from the Headmasters office. He wasn't heading to dinner like the rest of the students, so curiosity had taken hold of her and she followed him. She was confused as to why he headed to the seventh floor, and even more confused when he somehow made a door appear in the wall.

After waiting for a long while for Potter to come back out of the mysterious room he entered, she got tired of waiting and tried to open it herself. When that hadn't worked, she then attempted to find a hidden switch on the wall itself. Once again she failed, and in a last ditch effort, she attempted to shoulder the wall open. That was when the door opened and she fell into the arms of Potter. The thought of his arms being quite strong only caused her face to redden more.

"Daphne?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised in question. She couldn't tell if he was angry or just confused. Either way, she didn't want to be here any longer and wished she had never let her curiosity get the better of her. It was just that he was so different from everyone in this castle and truly was a mystery to her. She prided herself on the ability to see into people's eyes and understand everything about them. Potter, with his cold green eyes, was impossible to read and it intrigued her more than she cared to admit.

"Er." Daphne stuttered, slightly shaking her head and lowering it, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks. "Sorry, I just tripped." She winced at the lame excuse, and before Potter could say anything, she darted for the staircase, making the moment even more embarrassing.

Harry simply watched her attempt to run away for a moment before he quickly pulled his wand and flicked it in her direction. She immediately froze in place, one foot on the highest stair. He slowly walked over to her and moved so that he was in front of her. He stood on the next step down so that their eyes were level.

"Were you following me?" He asked in an even tone. When no answer came and, he chuckled at his mistake. "Sorry." He flicked his wand and her face, and only her face, was unfrozen.

"Let me go Potter." Daphne said through clenched teeth. She was clearly struggling to try and break free of his bind through sheer force of will.

"Answer my question and I'll let you go." Harry continued with a shrug. No answer came except a cold stare that could freeze anyone, except she was directing it at someone who was already frozen on the inside. He shrugged his shoulders, "I can just leave you here. Maybe someone will come by this evening." Harry then turned and began walking down the staircase. When he reached a mid-stair platform he finished, "But maybe not. It is the weekend after all."

He made it half-way down the second flight of stairs when he heard a panicked sounding Daphne call after him. "Wait, Potter!" Harry turned and looked up at her. "I was just curious is all!"

Harry cocked his head to the side in an amused manner and began walking back up the stairs. "Curious? So much so that you felt compelled to follow me?"

"Let me go." Daphne said with pursed lips. "I told you my reason." Harry nodded his head and flicked his wand once more. The rest of her body was free, save for her right foot. "Potter." She growled.

Harry chuckled. "I'm curious as to why you're curious about me."

"Well that's something you'll have to remain curious about." She replied, still attempting to freeze him alive with her blue eyes alone. Harry was surprised she hadn't attempted to go for her wand just yet.

Harry simply chuckled in response. "Well, then maybe you should remain stuck to the floor." Harry turned and began walking down the stairs once more. "Have a good evening Daphne!" He said without turning around.

"Potter!" Daphne shouted at his back as he began descending the stairs. He didn't turn around and so she shouted his name again. He didn't respond and continued his descent, leaving her stranded on the seventh floor. Daphne huffed and sat down on the floor in an uncomfortable position, crossing her arms in contempt.

Harry walked down the entire Grand Staircase, smiling to himself as he went. "What has you in a good mood?" Harry turned his head to see Regulus walking up to him. The Entrance Hall was surprisingly void of any life. It was getting late and most students had made it back to their common rooms for the evening, yet it was Friday and Harry half-expected people to be doing something during the evenings.

"Ah nothing. Just had an interesting chat with a fellow student." Harry responded, his smile disappearing quickly and his face once more morphing into the cold and distant look Regulus knew too well.

"Was that fellow student a girl?" Regulus asked, trying to bring the smile back from the boy he looked on as a nephew. That smile didn't return though.

"Yes." Harry responded shortly. His eyes flickered towards the Great Hall doors which were shut at the moment. "It was good talking to you professor." Slightly taken off guard by the sudden formality, Regulus was about to respond when the doors opened and Dumbledore walked out with McGonagall. Harry left Regulus to Dumbledore and made his way for the Slytherin common room.

He stepped inside and immediately felt the comfortable cool air. The room was fairly dark, only the flickering of a nearly burnt out fireplace provided any form of light. It was the way Slytherin House liked things, and the way he liked things too. He noticed Draco siting at a table in the corner with Pansy Parkinson. They were having some intimate conversation by the looks of things, and it seemed to be boring Draco to death. He looked up at Harry's arrival and quickly made his way over, leaving Pansy looking somewhat annoyed. A quick look from Harry however and a smile formed on her pudgy face.

"You got a letter this evening." Draco said quietly once he reached Harry. "My father's owl delivered it." Harry nodded and followed Draco down a few flight of stairs and into the sixth year boys hallway. Draco opened the door to his room and Harry followed him inside. It was a far cry from Harry's barren room. Lush carpets covered the floors and the bed was lavished with fine covers. He noticed a pink bra, probably belonging to Pansy, lying next to his bed.

Draco strode over to the far side of the room and opened up a small drawer in a large and ornate desk. He took out a small envelope and handed it to Harry. With the letter in hand, Harry walked out of the room without another word and went into his own room.

He quickly opened the letter and read the short note inside. The handwriting was extremely neat and definitely not made by hand. He recognized the magic that had gone into the letter. It was far from just a normal letter and a small smile formed. 'Eger' Harry muttered in his head and immediately he felt a tug on his navel as he was launched through space. His vision blurred greatly as the countryside passed him by at incredible speeds. Only colors came to him, green, then white, then green once again.

His feet hit hard ground all of a sudden and he found himself in a very familiar location. A towering stone wall stood proudly in front of him, her defenses having never once been breached. Atop the high wall and standing next to a torch was a man in dark robes with a white bone mask. As soon as the guard spotted him, he immediately turned and called out, "The Prince has come! Open the gates!" The voice cut through the cold, silent night like a knife. Seconds later, more shouts could be heard and life was once more brought to the sleeping castle.

Creaking could be heard behind a large wooden door. It was ornately carved, a depiction of a wizard with a great staff fending off evil beasts that had long been destroyed. The heavy iron portcullis was lifted by great chains and made way for Harry to walk through the gate. He stepped forward just as the great wooden doors opened.

He walked through the heavily fortified gateway and into the courtyard that rested on the other side. It was a wide open expanse used for the training of his father's soldiers and also served as a place for execution. At this very moment, three men, deserters, were hanging in muggle fashion, like the cowardly beasts they were.

Lining a long stone walkway were dozens of men and women wearing black robes. Their faces were covered by white masks made of bones. Some made their masks from animal bones, others from the bones of slain enemies. He walked down the aisle made for him, and as he did so, the Death Eaters would bow to him like he was royalty. In a sense, he was, and he liked the power given to him.

He reached the center of the courtyard, where the keep towered high above everything else. Large, thick walls made up the entire keep. Its stones were made from obsidian and were said to be carved out of the great volcano of Vesuvius in Italy by giants. No light came from the great keep save for a single light near the top. It was not a place anyone was allowed to enter except the inner circle and himself.

Harry pushed open the wooden doors to the keep and walked in. The room was dark except for a single torch at the far end. The torch lit up the outline of a black throne, made of the same obsidian as the keep. The throne was empty, and standing just off to the side was a tall man with pale blonde hair. He approached Harry as soon he walked into the room.

"Harry, your father is waiting for you in his chambers." The man said.

"Thank you, Lucius." Even though he felt the Malfoy was beneath him, he was still one of his fathers most trusted servants. It would never be wise to get on the Malfoy's bad side, as there was no knowing what the future held. He may one day have need of the weasel-man.

Harry took a right turn, leaving the throne room of the keep. The hallways were so dark that he had to use his wand to light the way. He walked to the far end of the hall where a winding staircase could be found. The keep wasn't meant to be lavish or a showcase of power, but instead it was built to be a fortress. Everything from the gate, to the walls, to the keep, was designed to stop an attacking army.

He walked up the winding staircase, going up several stories until he reached the fifth floor of the keep. This high up, the hallway was very narrow and the floors and walls were made of thin wood. As he stepped onto the wooden floor, the boards creaked under his weight. When he was younger, the floor never creaked and to him, this hallway was as grand as any other. Now it was an uncomfortable place to be in.

He continued down the hall until reaching a lone door. A silver snake with its forked tongue lashing out was used as a knob. "Come in." Harry heard a cold voice hiss from the other side of the door. Harry turned the knob and stepped into the room.

A lone lamp was the only source of light, and shadowed by it was his father who was hunched over with an old book in his hands. He didn't look up at Harry as he entered and instead, continued to read. Harry took a chair on the other side of the small study room and waited for his father to speak.

"I hear things are going well." Voldemort turned around to face Harry who had taken to examining his finger nails when waiting for his father to speak. His eyes were blood-red and devoid of all life. His skin was weathered and he was as pale as a vampire. Around him flowed a brilliant black robe that moved as if smoke, even in the cold, stale air of this room. He was now bald, a state that was new in the last few years. He had begun to lose his hair as he grew older and older. His features had also begun to shift, his nose slightly shrinking, his tongue forking like a snake, and his pale skin becoming like scales. With each passing year he was beginning to look less human and more monster. The sight would unnerve the average person, but Harry liked the look of his father, it spoke of power and danger the likes the world had never seen.

"They are, father." Harry responded in the same cold manner. He kept eye-contact with Voldemort, being the only one allowed to do so without receiving any kind of punishment.

"Good. And the old man?" Voldemort shifted back into his seat and once more began to look at his book, but Harry could tell he wasn't reading, instead he was listening intently to every word. At times, Harry thought his father could listen so well that he could hear his heartbeat and tell if he was lying that way.

"He's old and unsure of his allies. The Potters present a problem for him now. He knows my story to be true, or at least he thinks it does, and now only see's the Potters as liars." Harry responded.

Voldemort nodded and as he did so, part of his robe shifted and Harry caught a glimpse of a tattoo at the base of his neck. He had never seen that before, and from the quick glimpse of it, Harry thought he saw the image of the Deathly Hallows. The wand, the stone, and the cloak. Rumor was that the stone had been lost to time, but Harry very much doubted it, as did Voldemort. The wand and the cloak, they knew the location of both those items. To them, immortality was soon to be in hand.

"Slytherin House, is it like I expected it to be?" Voldemort asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Yes, father. Many of them are…snobbish. They're weak and think themselves protected by their family's riches." Harry said with some distaste in his mouth. He paused for a moment before continuing. Several faces flashed through his mind. "There are some who would be useful however."

"There always are." Voldemort responded almost dismissively. "I trust you can right our house. Now, the library. Do you have the book?" For this, Voldemort turned in his seat once more to look at Harry. The life had come to Voldemort's red eyes and he looked enthusiastic at Harrys response.

"Yes. It's in my room. Did you wish for it?"

Voldemort quickly shook his head. "No, no. I only wish for you to read it." As soon as that enthusiasm had come, it vanished once more. He once more turned his head back to his book. "I have something I need you to do."

"Anything father." Harry responded quickly. He leaned forward in his chair at attention.

"Before you leave for Hogwarts, bring me this woman." Voldemort flicked his wand and a picture of a middle-aged woman floated over to Harry. He smiled at once when he saw just who the woman was.

"Will do father." Harry responded at once. He stood up and quickly left the room, eager to begin his mission.


	5. Discovery

"I see that you have found this room easily enough, Harry." Dumbledore's voice greeted him as soon as he entered the large chamber. It was massive, easily the size of the Great Hall. All across the far wall were various weapons of the medieval period. From long knives, to broadswords, to bows and axes, this room had it all. Scattered throughout were various training dummies which Harry recognized instantly. The place looked like it was set up for a mock battle.

In the center was Dumbledore, adorned in his lavish silver robes, his blue eyes resting behind half-moon spectacles. Next to him were four men he did not expect to see this evening. Three of them were looking at him more curiously than anything, and the other had a deep-seated hatred in his wolfish eyes. The hatred shared between him and the wolf was mutual but he made sure to not show it.

"Professor?" Harry asked curiously as he walked further into the room. He looked around somewhat nervously and his hand twitched at his wand that rested in his sleeve. There were three of the best aurors in front of him, as well as a werewolf, and Dumbledore himself. He had no clue why he was here and what purpose they had for him. His mind was racing through the worst thoughts possible but he kept his feet moving forward and controlled the panic that was threatening to overtake him.

"I'm sure you have many questions and I am here to answer them. First of all, how have classes been? I know it's been awhile since our last meeting and I wanted to make sure everything was fine." It had been only a week since they last spoke. It was once more Friday evening, and instead of being whisked away to speak with his father, he was here, with these four old men. He hoped it wasn't one of _those_ kind of evenings. Who knows what Dumbledore and his friends were up to it, and if it were that, then maybe his mission would be completed earlier than he thought, or he'd be dead.

"The classes were…okay professor." Harry responded. His eyes kept shifting from person to person, his training kicking in as he watched their hands. His anxiety at the situation didn't go unnoticed and Dumbledore began to chuckle.

"There is nothing to fear Harry. You have met Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." He gestured to them and continued to speak. "I would also like you to meet Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt." He then jerked his head at the other two aurors who Harry knew quite well. Moody was one of the most well-known aurors and probably the best in the business until he retired for being a little looney. Years of capturing dark wizards would do that to you. Kingsley, if rumor was correct, was also the next in-line to become Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, that was, if Amelia Bones was indeed aspiring to become Minister of Magic.

"Nice to meet you." Harry croaked out, a little more unsure of himself than usual. This wasn't the place he thought he'd be in tonight, staring down five of his father's greatest enemies in a single room. The short message he had received from Dumbledore at lunch today had told him to meet him on the seventh floor where a door would reveal itself to him. He knew immediately it was the Room of Requirement the Headmaster was talking about.

"I see you have good instincts, boy." Moody's gruff voice boomed through the room. He followed it up by a short and hoarse chuckle. His faux eye, whizzed around, moving all kinds of directions. "Bring a posse with you?"

Harry looked at the old ex-auror quizzically for a moment before realizing what he was referring to. He had heard stories from his father about Moody and his magical eye, and now seeing it in person was quite an amazing thing. Indeed, he could see through walls, that was good to know. "My friend was bored and is simply reading outside."

"You told that Malfoy boy why you were here?" Moody questioned, a hint of anger beginning to creep into his voice.

Dumbledore quickly stepped in before Moody could get carried away, or the others who looked slightly alarmed at this news. "Now, now Moody. I never told young Harry why he was to meet me here this evening. The sins of Draco's father are not to be laid upon the son."

"I remember Shakespeare writing something completely different, Dumbledore." Remus said through clinched teeth. The news of Draco being just outside seemed to anger him further than he already was.

Dumbledore simply shrugged in response and ignored Remus' protest. "Anyways, I have asked you to join me here, as well as my trusted friends, for one purpose." Dumbledore's tone dropped and his grandfatherly face turned instantly into the ancient warrior wizard he had heard tales of. Power rippled off of the great wizard in waves and Harry was momentarily taken aback by the sudden display. "Dark times are brewing ahead. I hate to ask you this Harry, especially with you just returning to our world., but I see no other way. Voldemort I fear, is returning."

None of the people in the room flinched at the mention of his name, which only added to Harry's growing respect for these men. He had heard of their prowess in battle, and though he stood on the opposite side of them, as his father said, always respect the enemy for they can and will defeat you if you do not.

"And what makes you think this?" Kingsley asked, in the same surprise that Harry was feeling. The others had clearly not expected Dumbledore to believe Voldemort was on the rise, despite their lack of care for the name.

Dumbledore looked at the auror, "There have been attacks in eastern Europe, specifically in Albania and Bulgaria. I'm sure you know this." Harry knew it better than anyone in the room. His father was beginning to recruit more extravagantly, and training his troops.

"That is hardly evidence Albus. And if it were true, what does this boy have to do with any of it." Harry bit back a retort at the 'boy' comment. He wished to duel Kingsley right then and there, but the auror was a seasoned duelist and a good deal more experienced in the subject matter. It would be a difficult fight, and he wasn't sure he could win it.

"Look at us, Kingsley." Dumbledore paused for a moment, looking to Moody as well. "We're old and tired. The coming war won't be fought by you and I." He then looked at Harry, "It'll be fought by him."

Harry looked questioningly at Dumbledore, now completely confused with the way this evening was going. This was the last thing he was expecting. He had persuaded Dumbledore to see his story in regards to the Potters, but this was not the response he expected. "Sir?" Was all Harry could say.

Dumbledore gave him a soft, almost sad smile in return. "I cannot live forever, Harry, though sometimes I wish it. Your appearance here has given me great hope in the future of our people. I see in you the same man I was at your age. You're gifted, smart, and above all, I see a maturity far beyond your age. We have only known each other for two weeks now, but I believe I have a great ability to see into a person's soul. Through you, I see the future, and thus I want you trained beyond what you already know."

Dumbledore's words were spinning around his head like stars. He wanted him trained, to be what? A leader of the light? To be like him? Questions upon questions were forming in his mind but his mouth wouldn't speak any of them. He could only nod mutely at Dumbledore who continued to smile softly at him. His father would surely laugh at the situation he now found himself in. Probably because he had stumbled upon a goldmine of information in such a short time.

"Albus, you've finally gone daft. I never thought I'd see the day." Moody said with a bellowing laugh. He slapped the silver robed wizard on the back as his body wracked from laughter. The other three didn't so much as smile. When Moody noticed no one else was laughing, he quickly righted himself and looked back to Harry, this time with a skeptical eye.

"Why him, Albus? He's a little young don't you think?" Sirius asked. Harry thought he would see the same anger from the Black as he did with the wolf, but the man simply looked curious. His black hair was in a ponytail and his grey eyes looked more dull and tired than usual.

Dumbledore nodded and looked back to Harry. "Precisely. It's a lot to ask from a young man. Hard work follows and one must be completely willing to do the task. I think Harry is up to the task, more so than anyone I have ever met in my long life. Do you wish to be trained Harry? I will not hold it against you if this is not what you want."

Harry's mind was still spinning with this random turn of events. Dumbledore was looking for an heir, so did that mean what Harry thought it meant? Was the Philosophers Stone somehow missing or destroyed? He knew the professor had it, even protected it within the school. Part of his mission was to find the stones whereabouts. His father had lost track of it several years ago when it was moved away from the third floor corridor after Quirrell failed to obtain it. Now though, with Dumbledore speaking of a coming war and his inability to fight it for much longer, it seemed the stone was gone. This news bode well for Voldemort and becoming Dumbledore's apprentice was a welcoming invitation.

"Of course, sir. I will do as asked." Harry replied in a clear and confident voice.

His lips slightly upturned at the even angrier look Remus Lupin was sprouting over his answer. "You can't be serious, Dumbledore!" The wolf exclaimed. "He's a liar! James and Lily don't know him, he isn't a Potter!"

Dumbledore held his hand up to calm Remus, "I do not think James and Lily are telling the full truth of that night."

Remus looked to Sirius in anger, "You're not going to say anything about this! Dumbledore is calling our friends liars!"

Sirius looked saddened at the prospect of what Dumbledore was saying. He had always been a very close friend of James, ever since they were young boys. They had many great adventures together, but he also knew his best friend better than anyone. James was practical, especially when it came to his life and the power his family name held. He would do whatever it took to make his family the prominent name of England.

When he first heard that Harry had returned, his heart sank at the thought. It had been a long suspicion of his that the Potters were lying about what occurred that night. They were always too upfront with the details, something he didn't think they would be if their son was murdered in front of their eyes.

Sirius' silence in the matter was all Remus needed and he threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not doing this Albus. I'm not betraying my friends." With that, he turned and left through a hidden passage in the back of the room. Harry glanced curiously at the entrance and put that to the back of his mind.

"So, what exactly am I doing?" Harry asked, causing the adults to laugh and breaking the tension in the room.

* * *

"You look worse for wear." Lucretia said after coming to life once more. He approached her from the darkness of the hallway behind him. Harry simply grunted and didn't comment about his bruised appearance. He wasn't in the greatest of moods after the events of just a few hours ago. His ego had been beaten and battered to the point he felt like the same puny boy he was when he was just learning magic.

The training was similar to what he went through when he was young, except the duels were much faster and used much more powerful magics. He was advanced for his age, advanced enough to even earn the compliments of Moody, but he still paled in comparison to the likes of the grizzled auror and looked woefully inept compared to Dumbledore. He had never seen Voldemort in an actual duel. He knew his father to be powerful, maybe even more powerful than Dumbledore. But actually seeing such power being used was beyond comprehension. For once, he feared for his ability to become as powerful as the likes of him.

That was now why he was here, the one place he figured he could acquire the ability to become as powerful as his father. Until tonight, his father had told him that he would come into his own power, that he would one day be as powerful as him. Harry now had his doubts about that. Dumbledore told him that power came through knowledge, that yes, having natural power was helpful, but natural power was useless without the knowledge of spells to compliment it. Voldemort had never taught him anything beyond what aurors or above average duelists would use.

The Slytherin Library was where he was now looking to learn more of the darker spells. Dumbledore would never teach him anything that resides in this library, and chances are neither would Voldemort. He knew his father was power hungry and feared others with power, but Harry had always thought himself exempt from that fear. He was rethinking that position now. Dumbledore opened his eyes to just how weak he really was. What father would want their son to be so weak?

Harry entered the library and at once, lights flickered on. It was a small room with a simple old table in the center. Surrounding the table on all sides were tall bookshelves that stretched several stories high, all filled completely with ancient texts. Harry walked over to the bookshelves and began tracing through the different titles, looking for ones he thought would improve his abilities in a duel. Finding several different books, all several centuries old, he took them to the table and began to read.

Anger, frustration, and for once in his life, real pain, was surging through him, making it difficult to read. Doubt clouded his mind. His mission was just, and his father put great faith in him to accomplish such a task, but maybe he wasn't expected to live through the mission? Maybe his father intended for him to die? It would be convenient for him, his son dead, a martyr for the cause.

So much anger, so much pain, water began to fill his eyes making his vision blurred. Left to die by his real parents, only to be sent to die by the man he called father. Does Snape know? And Regulus? They knew what his mission was, but did they too think him a dead man walking? Were they his enemies too? Harry screamed in frustration and stood up suddenly, knocking over the table with the books on it. Power was rippling around him, causing books to levitate off their shelves and circle him. The lights were flickering violently but he was too caught up in his thoughts to notice any of it.

He paced around the room for several minutes before finally calming down. He flicked his wand to right the table and books before sitting down once more. In this moment, he felt far more alone than he ever had before. There was no one he could trust. He was caught in a game between two wizards far more powerful than he.

Harry flipped open the book before him and a grin began to form. Anger turned into determination. He began reading, searching for the power to best the foes set against him. He would make himself far more powerful than either of these wizards who wished to use him as a pawn.

* * *

Another week had passed since what he was calling his 'coming of age moment'. The world had opened up to him. Before last week he thought he saw the real world, but in just a weeks time he could see just how naïve he really was. The two sides that had been facing off one another for over a decade were equally corrupt. Neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort were good men, nor were they necessarily bad men. They were just men, looking to change the world in how they best saw it would be work. One killed for his world, another saved for it. To Harry, it was impossible to understand which way was more correct. Morally, one way was definitely the right way, but was it the smart way? Great men often killed to achieve their dreams of a brighter future, did that make those men any less great? He didn't think so.

Harry walked in silence across the great lawn in front of the Forbidden Forest. It was a rare moment of peace that he found himself in. Another week of school had flown by, and with it came another two meetings between himself and Dumbledore. Many people were curious, especially Draco, as to what the meetings were about. It was impossible to hide that he was having regular talks with the Headmaster and when the word had reached beyond the castle, an article talking ill of him and the Headmaster was quickly put into the Prophet.

The articles about him weren't nearly as bad anymore however. The sudden disappearance of Rita Skeeter had stopped much of the informative articles about him. Capturing her was one of his better memories of last week. I'm sure she wasn't enjoying her time in the presence of Voldemort, and chances are she was no longer alive.

As he walked along the forests edge, basking in the coolness of the evening, he couldn't help but let his mind stray back to the man he called father, if he was a man at all. Over the years he had begun to change, turning from the father-looking man he once was, and into something completely different. Each day it was as if a piece of his humanity was leaving. He hadn't thought much about it before, but he hadn't thought about much regarding his father before now. He thought Voldemort was becoming more powerful, getting ready for the war that was soon to start, but doubt was seeping into his mind now.

He figured that Voldemort had been grooming him to one day take over the throne, so to speak. But if his father expected him to die on this mission, his father expected to live even longer than what Harry thought possible. Dumbledore had lived a long life, presumably with the help of the Philosophers Stone, and as far as Harry knew, Voldemort didn't have such an item. Could Voldemort be expecting to live far longer due to another reason, and was that reason why his appearance was changing so drastically?

"Harry?" The sound of a feminine voice drew him from his deep pondering. He turned to see one of the few girls in this school he had any sort of affection for. He found himself for a very brief moment enjoying the view of her raven hair glisten in the moonlight. It was a quick thought he banished into the back of his mind.

He put on a cheery smile for her, "Padma. What has you out here so late?"

She walked up to him with her own smile. "You actually."

Harry raised his eyebrows at this. "Me?"

She reached inside her robe and pulled out a small piece of parchment. Harry immediately recognized what it was. "People are wondering, you know." Padma said as she handed him the piece of paper. Harry briefly looked at the note from Dumbledore and crumpled it up in his hand and cast it aside. The note flashed into flames when it hit the ground and became only a small pile of ash. "Neat trick."

"Want me to teach it to you sometime?" Harry didn't understand the insinuation of what he just said until he noticed the small blush on Padma's cheeks.

Before he could try and recover his question, Padma was quick to respond. "I like to learn tricks. I am a Ravenclaw after all." The both of them chuckled at that statement. If there was one thing Harry learned about the differences in houses it was that Ravenclaws, above all others, truly deserved to be placed in the house they inhabited. "When is-" She looked briefly back down at the ashes on the ground, "Your whatever done?"

Harry figured a little harmless distraction from his time in the Chamber of Secrets and his training with Dumbledore could go a long way. He hadn't been on any kind of date in over a year, and with the looming betrothal over his head, one last date couldn't harm anyone. "Tomorrow night. Seven in front of the bell tower?"

"Seven in front of the bell tower. I'll see you then, Harry." Padma responded. Her blush deepened before she turned around and walked back to the castle. His eyes strayed down to where her hips swayed with exaggerated purpose. He shook his head softly with a genuine smile on his face. It was rare, but these moments he found he savored. Cold people are not always so cold.

Harry looked up to the castle that sat illuminated on the hill. The black lake that lied just below was glinting from the moon and a calm breeze cooled the night air. It was a perfect evening, made better by the presence of a young woman. Things had been getting too difficult to follow for him. His father, betraying him outright would lead to his death, but making himself known to Dumbledore was out of the question too. Both men were dangerous and from Harry's point of view, quite misguided. It would take a lot of careful planning to emerge from the looming war still alive. After another few minutes taking in the refreshing air, he walked back towards the castle. This was his calm before the storm.

* * *

Dumbledore sat alone in his office, Snape having just left. He had a lot to ponder this evening. His time spent with Harry was reaping rewards he didn't quite expect to get. The boy was strong, far stronger than he had yet to realize. He also had decent training, but something was off about it. With how strong Harry was, he should have been much further along in his training than he was. Frankly, he should have been beating Sirius and Moody at the same time, but the boy clearly hadn't yet trained enough. That would change in little time however.

What Dumbledore didn't expect to uncover was the boy's skills towards certain kinds of magic. He was trained officially in the ways of an average auror from England. If the boy grew up in Norway, raised by Norwegian parents however, what were the odds of his training being so linked to English auror tendencies? Something was off, not that he knew it beforehand, but this was just further confirmation.

Harry hadn't been completely truthful about his childhood. He knew it was a lie the moment the story left Harry's lips, but he had been too preoccupied with the fact James and Lily had lied to him to care for the lies of Harry. But those lies were becoming more troublesome now. He had of course inquired further into the ministry about Harry's OWLS and who submitted the paperwork. It had taken this last month just to find the signed copies and he was peering over them now.

The names were well known to him, but many of them were dead, having died in the first civil war. Adolphus Lestrange was the singular name that really worried him. He was a known Death Eater during the civil war, but committed suicide after the disappearance of Voldemort. Dumbledore didn't think much of it at the time, but now he was thinking very much about it.

Finding this name on a buried ministry document immediately alarmed him to who Harry may have been with since his childhood. That would explain the coldness of the boy and the resemblance of Tom Riddle. This game had now been turned into something completely different with the appearance of Harry Potter and he was unsure of how to go forward.

One thing was for sure though, Harry Potter would be the key to the future of England. It was now up to Dumbledore to accomplish what he had failed with Riddle. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, preparing for the next several months that could well determine the fate of this world.


	6. A Night Out

"So, Potter, what exactly are we doing?" Padma finished walking down the short flight of stairs and headed into the courtyard just in front of the clock tower. Harry would be lying if he wasn't a little bit nervous about the evening. The fact that he hadn't been on a real date in well over a year definitely played with his mind. It seemed the longer he spent in this castle, the less control he had over his emotions became prevalent, and the harder it was to be around Dumbledore without giving much away.

"It's a surprise." Harry answered with a smirk. Padma smiled and looped her arm through his. Harry liked the feeling of her pressed into his side, and the warmth of her body was an added plus on this cold night.

"Well, lead on." Harry did as told and began walking down the long wooden bridge that spanned the ravine. "Found time away from your long lost father?" Padma asked with a hint of laughter.

"Is that the new rumor going around?" Harry asked with his own chuckle.

"Either that, or you're something else to him altogether." Harry caught sight of her own smirk before she began laughing.

Harry frown at the matter in a mock expression of annoyance. "Well this date should dispel _that_ rumor."

"Oh so we're labelling this as a date now?" Padma asked with the smallest hint of a blush.

"You knew this was a date, otherwise you wouldn't have worn what you're wearing now." Harry made sure she saw him eye her up and down, which only furthered her blush. She was dressed in a sundress that cut off at her knees. Her hair was also done up in a different fashion than normal and a perfume that smelled of much more expense was about her. "What did Hermione have to say about this evening?" Harry immediately noticed the guilty look about her face and Harry laughed. "You didn't tell her, did you."

"She thinks I'm at the library right now." Padma said as she tried to keep herself from giggling.

"Oh that's the perfect lie, Padma. Miss future librarian herself won't notice you're not in the library at all." Harry said sarcastically.

Padma turned and playfully punched his shoulder. "Oh shut up. Why are you bringing me into the Forbidden Forest? Should I be worried?" Padma asked in her own sarcastic tone. They had crossed the bridge and were walking down the dirt path close to where Hagrid's hut was. The Forbidden Forest wasn't far away, and that was indeed where Harry was bringing her, for the time being at least.

"Well, if you don't trust me, maybe you should be afraid." Harry responded.

Padma however kept walking and with a small laugh, "I'm sure you won't let any harm come to a lady."

"I won't." He responded as he looked forward towards the forest. He missed the small smile that formed on Padma's lips or her more firm grip on his arm. They walked the last hundred feet in solemn silence as they approached the forest and made their way underneath the trees. The moon quickly disappeared above the canopy and it became nearly pitch black. Harry flicked his wand and created a ball of light that hovered above their heads.

"Not that I'm not having fun Harry, but this is an odd place to take a girl on a date." Padma said with a hint of anxiety in her voice. She was looking around quickly, wondering where they were going. Harry chuckled but didn't respond. Instead he kept guiding her several more steps into the forest until something that felt like rain came over them. "Was that the school wards?"

"A Ravenclaw indeed. Yes, we just walked beyond the boundaries."

"Why are we so far away from the school? Didn't we trigger an alarm or something by walking through the wards?" Padma asked in alertness.

Harry shrugged. "Possibly. Hold on to me tight."

"Why?" Padma asked. She felt Harry's arm wrap around her waist and squeeze her into his body. Before she could say another word, Harry turned the both of them sharply and they vanished without so much as a pop.

She had shut her eyes for just a moment, and before her eyes had closed she had been looking at a cold and dark forest, now she was now staring at one of the most magnificent sights she had ever seen. She felt Harrys grip on her loosen and felt him step slightly away from her, but she kept a firm hold on his arm. Her breath was taken from her at the amazing lights that illuminated the way before her.

A long stone road, filled with bustling witches and wizards all dressed extravagantly in glorious gowns and suits were walking about. On either side of the path were hundreds of shops that stretched as far as the eye could see and on the horizon a giant statue of some kind loomed. Just behind the statue was the full moon that basked the street in a silvery light, making this place far more magical than anything else she had ever visited.

"Where are we?" She breathed out in amazement. She was so consumed by the sight before her that she had completely forgotten that her date had apparated them both to this spot, a place hundreds of miles away from the school. It was a feat that very few could do.

"The city of lights, mademoiselle." Her eyes widened. _Paris_. She came from a very wealthy family in India and had travelled much of the world during her years before Hogwarts. This was one of the last cities she had yet to visit and couldn't believe that she was here now. In just a split second she had gone from being at school with a boy who was quickly dominating her mind, to Paris with the boy who was looking better with every passing moment. She looked at him now and saw the world dancing in his eyes, and a rare sight from him, a smile. She could always tell when he put on emotion for others, like it was hard for him to reveal his true self to people. But here and now, she saw for the first time an actual smile and found the image enchanting.

There was no denying that there was something special about him. Dumbledore clearly saw it before anyone else, and she was beginning to see it to. It was like an aura surrounded him, a presence that had stayed deep within him through all the times she had seen him at school. But now he seemed to let go in this moment, and she saw an impossible brightness within him. A warmth took hold of her when he turned and smiled at her and she could barely breathe.

"Should we go explore?" Harry asked with a goofy grin. Padma could only force herself to nod dumbly which Harry chuckled at. He began to lead her through the grand stone-brick alley, dodging around other couples as they went on their own dates. No one paid them any mind, and in fact there were several other couples there age around. "This is La Rue. A rather boring name to be sure, but it makes up for it by being quite a fascinating place."

He jerked his head at a younger couple who looked close to their age. "Beauxbatons is nearby and they allow the older students to come out here at night. Think of this like a mix of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, except larger than the both of them combined."

"My mother told me of this. We were supposed to go last year during the summer, but my father got tied up in business." Padma responded. They weaved themselves around another older couple who gave them a quick glance before walking into a sweet shop.

"Ah. What does your father do?" Harry asked. Several people on brooms whizzed over the crowd to much cheers and applause. They wore the French national colors and were some of the French Quidditch players. They had won the Quidditch Cup just this year having beaten Bulgaria who attempted to defend their title and still seemed to be in celebration.

"He's an entrepreneur." She shrugged. "I'm not really sure honestly. He just said he invests in business and helps them grow." Harry knew what he did however, his father occasionally talking about him. Mr. Patil, though he owned several businesses, all of them were tied up in potions and magical manufacturers of various items. He was a major proponent of the Potters work in the ministry and refused to higher any purebloods.

Harry nodded his head and continued to guide her through the street. By now she was practically pressed against him and he could smell her perfume, finding that he liked it. "In here." He changed directions suddenly and brought her into a small shop. It was filled to the brim with books of all kinds. Some were quite old and were written by authors who had passed away a millennia ago. Only a few people roamed the short aisles, perusing through the various texts.

"It's one of the best bookstores I've ever been to. Look through it." Padma's eyes had opened wide at all of the books in front of her and she looked like a kid in a candy store. The look made Harry smile, an emotion he was slowly getting used to. He followed her around as she looked in awe, sometimes pulling an old book from a shelf and quickly thumbing through a few of the pages. Harry made a mental note of the books she seemed most excited about.

"Woah, Harry look at this." He walked over to where Padma was standing with an old book in her hands. On the back he could make out a picture of two figures he knew and studied extensively. Dumbledore and Grindelwald when they were young, both smiling and looking like the friends they once were. Harry had never seen this book before and was surprised to find it collecting dust on a bookshelf in France.

"That's a good find. I never knew they wrote a book together." Harry caught a glimpse of the title, Humility in Greatness. That was so like them, to both believe themselves humble proud warriors of the great cause.

"I didn't either. Look, it's a collection of histories of wizards I've never heard of." Harry peered over her shoulder and read what she did. It was indeed of various old wizards, some he had heard of, but many he never had. "I wonder why they wrote about them." Padma pondered allowed.

"Well, let's buy the book and find out." Harry said.

"But Harry, I didn't bring money with me." She said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Oh how typical. Expecting the man to pay for the first date?" Harry teased, taking the book from her.

She pouted, a look he found himself thinking was cute. "Had I known you'd whisk me away from the castle, I would have brought money." She paused for a moment and her face became much more serious. "Wait-how exactly did you…you apparated us didn't you?"

Harry shrugged, "Yes." He walked over to the counter with the book. An older woman with grey hair and thick glasses began talking price quietly with Harry. Padma simply stood there in shock for a moment as the reality of what he did hit her.

Harry finished paying the woman and walked back to Padma who was still staring at him with a shocked look. "Padma?"

"Do you know how far you apparated us? And that was side along apparition which is even crazier! How did you do it?" She stopped again and her face turned to one of concern. "Do you even have an apparition permit?"

"A what?" Harry responded with a confused look. He had never heard of an apparition permit before, having not ever needed one. Her face fell into a panicked look.

"You have to be registered with the ministry to apparate Harry!" Padma responded.

"Ahh, well, I'm sure it's not a big deal." Harry responded with another shrug. "I mean, what are they going to do to a couple of teenagers."

"Well we did break school rules by leaving, and apparating illegally. They could snap our wands for this." Padma began breathing heavily and she started pacing back and forth nervously. Harry just watched her with a small grin and couldn't help but to continue thinking she looked rather cute.

She stopped pacing and noticed Harry's grin. "What?"

Harry simply look his head which wasn't answer enough for her. "What Potter! Oh why did I listen to you? I'm going to be expelled, all because of some silly boy!" She cried exasperatedly.

"Not just a silly boy, but an interesting book too!" Harry held up the book so that his face was next to Grindelwald and Dumbledore and all three were smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile a little at the image and began to calm down. "We aren't going to get into trouble, I promise. Remember, Dumbledore is apparently my father." Padma laughed and the worry quickly left her.

"Right, I nearly forgot. Well, we may as well have some more fun before our lives are ruined." Padma said. She took Harrys arm once more. "Lead on silly boy."

"Of course, mademoiselle." Harry took her out of the bookshop and travelled back down the road. They went into a few more stores, buying various items, all of which Padma vowed to pay him back for. Hours began to flow by and as the night got later, more and more people left La Rue. With every passing minute the two of them were moving closer to one another to the point Harry had his arm around her waist and she did the same. The two were taking great comfort in the closeness they were sharing. They also found they didn't need to be constantly talking in order to avoid any awkwardness and instead were comfortable in the silence of the other.

A loud clock echoed across the large street signaling that it was midnight. Most of the crowd had dispersed and they could see much more easily down the entire road. They continued to walk in silence, basking in the warmth of each other. Padma suddenly stopped however and forced Harry to stop as well. "Harry, look!" She pointed down the road where a group of people were huddled, all looking around the road as if looking for something or someone. "Oh no! That's my parents!" Padma exclaimed.

Harry peered at the group of people and could easily make out the silvery hair of Dumbledore as well as a tall woman who could be no one other than McGonagall. It looked like Snape was there as well as Kingsley. Another couple who were obviously Padma's parents stood with them and were looking around wildly. "So are your parents bound to kill me for this?" Harry asked half-seriously, half-amusedly.

"My father, it's a good possibility he might do something." Padma said with a small laugh. "Before our night ends I have something for you."

Harry looked to her and before he realized what was happening, he felt her lips on his. They were soft and warm and he found himself quickly putting pressure back onto her lips. The two stood in the middle of the road and kissed one another. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was sweet and full of promise. They broke apart and neither could keep a goofy grin off their face.

"Maybe we don't have to get in trouble?" Harry asked. Without waiting for a response from Padma, he twisted the two of them and they disappeared on the spot without any noise. Only blue eyes behind half-moon glasses saw them apparate away. A crooked grin formed on the Headmasters face and he shook his head in amusement.

Harry and Padma reappeared in the same location they had originally left from. "Just say we briefly got lost in the Forbidden Forest while out having a walk." Harry told her.

"How are we going to explain apparating to Paris?" Padma asked. She didn't sound convinced by his lousy plan.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll think of something." Padma stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner which made Harry chuckle.

"You think we can pull this off and act like nothing happened?" Padma asked with uncertainty still laced in her voice.

"Only one way to find out. Now, do you know any secret ways into the castle?" She smiled and lead him out of the forest and back towards the castle.

* * *

None of the professors ever asked any questions about his night out with Padma, and the students didn't seem to know anything was wrong, save for Hermione who had constantly questioned where Padma was and why she wasn't at the library. Her parents didn't seem to believe any of the lies they told of their whereabouts that night since he received a threat through a letter not too long afterwards. They had explained that they got lost in the woods. They were saved from having to explain the illegal apparition as it seemed the ministry didn't keep any kind of record as to who and where someone was apparating. Harry figured Dumbledore somehow knew they were in Paris.

All of the professors seemed to know of their late night Friday excursion but none asked. Flitwick did make Harry talk about the basics of apparition in front of the sixth years charms class as many of the students were preparing for their test with the ministry. The only punishment he received happened that same night where Dumbledore made him train with a very grouchy Moody who was annoyed that the Headmaster had woken him up in the middle of the night to train 'some measly boy' as he put it.

Padma and Harry had spent the last two weeks together more than usual, a sight that was being talked about in small circles around the castle. Padma had been forbidden to see him again by her father, but she was ignoring her father's wishes and her sister was being blackmailed to not tell on her. Parvati had done enough things their father would consider un-ladylike that Parvati was perfectly fine to not say a word to their father.

Hermione still hadn't warmed up to him and often refused to be in the same room as him. Harry had a feeling that it was mostly because he had taken over their year as the top student rather than it being her closeness with Lily Potter. The Potters, they were a growing nuisance to Harry. Every day it seemed like they paid off a 'journalist' to write an article in the Daily Prophet condemning him and everything about him. Dumbledore was keeping all of the press away from the school, but there was no doubt damage was being done within Hogwarts walls.

Everywhere he went he would get cold looks and sneers. Some would make annoying jokes to their friends and the cruelness had begun to spread to Padma as well. She was handling it well, but he was afraid she couldn't take it much longer. Having to deal with leading this double life, his constant training with Dumbledore and friends, and putting on a front for Draco was draining on him, and Padma had been his only respite from it all. He didn't wish that respite to go away after getting used to it, but figured it would sooner or later.

"Potter, are you eating that?" Tracey Davis' voice cut over his thoughts. He turned to see her fork already picking up a piece of sausage that was on his plate.

"Apparently not." Harry responded without any emotion.

"Aemon is starting to get frustrated with you, Harry." Draco said. He jerked his head at the Head Boy who was looking at Harry with narrowed eyes.

Harry lazily looked back at Aemon. "Why is that?"

"For one, he thinks Slytherins should only date Slytherins. Secondly he doesn't like your talks with Dumbledore."

"Well, he can take up his frustration with me if he chooses." Harry shrugged and went back to his plate only to find it completely empty. Tracey had stolen the rest of his food and had quickly put it away. She gave him a guilty look and turned to talk to Daphne.

The raven haired Slytherin had stayed away from him since their last meeting on the seventh floor. It was probably for a good reason and she clearly still hadn't forgiven him for leaving her frozen to the floor. The thought of her frustrating yelling still brought a small smile to his lips.

"Have you read this?" Draco shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him. Harry half expected it to be another article about him but found it something completely different. The Dark Mark, Voldemort's mark, was spotted above a small muggle village in southern England. The muggle police found two bodies killed by unknown circumstances. The headline read, The Dark Lord Returns. Harry snorted at it, amused that the Daily Prophet would scare its own readers into buying more copies.

He scanned the article, completely uninterested in the comments until he read on the back page that the aurors were currently looking into the matter but have found no actual evidence of Voldemort. Amelia Bones claims that it was just some wannabe dark wizards looking to imitate the Dark Lord. Harry looked up and noticed Dumbledore was missing from his seat. The headmaster was probably looking into the matter and Harry figured he wouldn't find any evidence of Voldemort. Harry would have been told if his father was planning a strike on some muggles.

* * *

Dumbledore looked over the bodies of two dead muggles. They were a young couple and from the pictures on the wall, a very happy couple. He had been called here by Moody to look for any signs of Voldemort but with a single glance, he knew this wasn't the work of his foe. It was too messy and way too random to be anything. Why would Riddle ever attack a muggle family after all these years.

He never once believed the Dark Lord had simply left England, given up and vanished to die of old age. No, that was a belief of fools who dug their heads in the sand and wished the darkness to just go away. That was the way of a person like Minister Fudge who had refused him countless times that the darkness would return.

Though this may not be the same darkness that Voldemort would bring, it was still a sign that the dark was once more on the rise in England. It was now paramount, more than ever, that he accomplish his task before he meets his end.

Dumbledore looked around to make sure no one was in the room with him. Moody was outside talking with Kingsley and a few other aurors. They were waiting for him to finish his task inside the room and wouldn't walk in on him. Dumbledore waved his wand and a simple beauty charm faded away from his hand. Instead of the pale and wrinkled hand that was once there, it was now completely black and cracked like he had held it over fire until his flesh had been completely burned. On his ring finger was a golden ring with a small stone that seemed to breathe out light.

This was his death, and from something so stupid it nearly made him chuckle. A moment of weakness would be his final downfall and there was nothing to be done about it. Severus gave him only a few months to live before the curse would take him. He could feel his body slowly dying as the curse took hold of him. The feeling of death was an odd thing, comforting and profound, as if he was stepping into a new world altogether, but it was still something to be feared.

He didn't have enough time, but he had to make what time he could to ensure the safety of the world he was leaving behind. His last act as Leader of the Light was to place power in the hands of a boy he knew to be far from light. Every teaching he had learned from his long years would have to be used to bring this boy onto the correct path.

Dumbledore felt tired at this moment and knew he didn't have long before sleep would overcome him. He left the house quickly, telling his findings to an obviously peeved Moody, and then apparating back to the castle. After using a few of the hidden entrances that only he knew about, except maybe the Marauders and the Weasley twins, he was back inside his office.

Laid out across his desk was the Marauders special map of the school, the same one that Mr. Filch had conveniently taken from James Potter many years ago. He used the useful device quite often when it came to monitoring his school. It's what notified him of Quirrell's more sinister presence at the school and the ex-professors attempt at taking the Philosophers Stone. It was also the reason he was sure in his trust of the young Harry Potter. As he looked now, he saw Harry walking to class with his housemates.

The boy surrounded himself with questionable youths, ones that could prove counterproductive to his own cause this year. It was taking all of his restraint to not try and pull any strings and get Potter into Gryffindor where he could be more easily controlled. There were several potentially good friends for the boy, like the young Weasley boy, who would further Harry's pull to the light, but Dumbledore knew better now. Harry was indeed very much like him when he was younger and would quickly disregard an adults attempt to push him in a certain direction. No, the boy would have to wade through his troubles on his own if he were to emerge from his youth the savior Dumbledore so hoped he would be one day.

* * *

"Everyone gather 'round!" Regulus called to the class. Harry had first noticed this class would be slightly different since there were no desks anywhere to be found. Instead, the floor was covered in a blue mat, similar to the one he used to train on when he was younger. It seemed they were going to be having a much more practical lesson this session. The crowd of eager students who had come to the same conclusion as Harry quickly moved to form a semi-circle around the professor.

"Now, for the last two weeks we have been practicing nonverbal spells." He held up his hand to stop Hermione from raising her own. "Now, I know we haven't practiced it much, but I would like to see how my lessons are sinking in. I'm not expecting anyone to be perfect." Hermione's slightly raised hand moved back down to her side. Harry heard Draco chuckle under his breath. "I'm implementing something new for this lesson."

Regulus then moved back to the chalkboard which was the only thing that wasn't human in the room. He waved his wand in front of it and writing appeared. "Your partners for this lesson have already been decided." Harry's and Padma's eyes linked for a moment before moving over to the board with the rest of the class. Though they hadn't been pairing with one another in class, sharing small amounts of eye contact throughout class had become sort of a game between them.

"Ah damn." Draco said under his breath. Harry found Draco's partner first and laughed, Ron Weasley. If there could ever be any worse partners Harry was sure they'd have killed each other. He scanned the board until he found a name he wasn't quite expecting, Hermione Granger.

"This'll be interesting." Harry said, slightly louder than he thought he had.

"Why is that?" Hermione said from just behind him. Harry turned around quickly and put on an innocent smile.

"You're the _second_ best in the class, I think it's good you were paired with me. Maybe I could teach you something?" Harry winked at her and walked passed her to take a place on the far side of the room. He heard Hermione say something under her breath but didn't quite make out what it was.

"I'd be careful if I were you. I've seen her duel my sister." Padma said as she took a spot next to Harry. Padma was partnered with Pansy Parkinson and the two didn't quite have a positive history with one another, not that many girls did have a positive history with Pansy.

"Haven't you seen me duel?" Harry responded.

"I've only seen you lose to the professor." Padma responded with a smirk.

"I'll have to change that I guess." Harry said as he watched Hermione walk to the other side of the class to face off against him. Slowly, all of the other students got into place and waited for Regulus to start the duels.

"Remember, nonverbal only. For each disarmament of your opponent you will receive 1 house point. For each time you lose, I will dock you 1 point. Also, each time you speak, 1 point will be docked as well." Regulus paused for a moment and made sure everyone had heard the rules to the task. "Ready? Begin!" No sound occurred afterwards, much to the chagrin of the professor. Regulus simply stood at the chalkboard and watched the class with a small smile on his face. He found he loved to teach, all the way back when he first began teaching Harry.

Harry waited for Hermione to make the first move. He hadn't even drawn his wand and simply was watching Padma and Pansy duel one another. It was clear from the first moment Harry had met Pansy that she wasn't a very gifted witch. In fact, she wasn't all that gifted in any form, whether it be in looks, brains, or any other kind of smarts. He really felt for the girl since the only thing she had going for her was her name and the money attached to it.

As he watched Padma deflect Pansy's first weak attack, Harry saw Hermione move into action. She sent a simple Expelliarmus at him which moved slower than he would have anticipated from the brightest witch of her age. Harry deflected the spell back at her with ease and put some of his own power into it, causing the golden spell to fly back across at Hermione with more speed than she was ready for. The spell hit her in the chest and sent her wand flying towards Harry who caught it with ease.

He gave her a wink as he tossed back her wand which only served to make her visibly frustrated. As soon as her wand was in her hand she tried to attack him once more, this time with the more advanced stunning spell. Harry once more easily deflected the spell back at her, however he made the spell bounce off the ground and hit her in the shin. She went down like bag of bricks as the effects of the stunning spell took over.

"Potter, five points from Slytherin for unauthorized use of a stunning spell!" Regulus shouted from the front of the classroom. Harry simply shrugged and didn't bother trying to argue the professor on the matter. He walked over to the downed Gryffindor and revived her.

"You alright?" Harry asked. He held out his hand to help her up but she refused it, instead pushing herself up. Harry took her unresponsive nature as a yes and walked back over to his side of the room.

This time Harry went on the attack, and once more he found himself with Hermione's wand in his hands. He walked back over to her and handed it back. "You can't practice in a book." Harry said as he gave her wand back. Her eyes narrowed at his words and she didn't reply to him.

As Harry was walking back to his spot he heard Regulus shout at Ron and Draco to stop using unauthorized spells. He looked over and noticed Draco had resorted to trying to freeze Ron to the floor and then turn his skin a light blue. Ron was trying to put out the fire that was quickly alighting his robes and was too scared of the heat to notice Draco's other spells. Harry found the sight quite amusing as did the rest of the class who were laughing at the Gryffindor's situation.

"Potter!" Harry heard Hermione call to him. He turned around and saw that she had her wand at the ready and was waiting for him to get ready as well. He had to give it to her that she was at least an honorable opponent. Someone like Draco would gladly take a shot at a person's back.

Harry got into his dueling stance and waited once more. "So I am a Potter?"

Her face hardened and she quickly stepped into motion. Another Expelliarmus shot at him and instead of deflecting it like she clearly thought he was going to do, he side stepped it before it even got close to him and sent his own at her. Once again she was taken by surprise and her wand found its way into Harry's hand. He could feel the difference between his short duels with Hermione and his fast paced duels with the adults under Dumbledore's teachings. It was like she was moving through water with how slow she moved.

He simply tossed her wand back at her and let her attempt once more, again to no avail. After a few more tries, Regulus' voice boomed across the class. "Wands at the side!" Regulus stepped into the middle of the class to ensure no one else sent any more spells. "That's good for the day. Very well done, all of you. I'm glad with the rate of progress we're making but it's clear we still have some work to do. Homework for the evening is chapter's eight and nine. Have a good day!"

Harry went over to where he had placed his bag as did the other students. "I think you pissed off Hermione." Padma whispered to Harry. He looked over and saw Hermione quickly take her bag and leave the class.

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure this'll just make her try even harder."

"And hate you at the same time."

"Gotta have some kind of motivation." Padma chuckled then punched Harry in the shoulder. "Oh!" Harry rubbed his shoulder where he was punched, feigning pain.

"That's for making my best friend mad, even though she sometimes deserves a lesson in humility." Padma said with a half-grin, half-serious look.

"Ah." Harry responded. He finished gathering his things and headed out of the class with Padma. He briefly noticed Malfoy and Weasley still exchanging insults back and forth but didn't bother to get involved.

As soon as he exited the class, a small second year approached him. The young boy practically threw the piece of parchment at him before running away as if his young life depended on it. "What did you do?" Padma asked with some amusement.

Harry looked at the note and groaned. Another fun evening with Mad Eye and friends. They were quickly becoming his most anticipated and most hated times of the day.


	7. Learning Truths

"Thank you for joining me this evening, Harry." Unlike the Headmaster's other summons, this time he was invited to the Headmaster's office instead of the Room of Requirement for training. Why he was here instead of actual training had him slightly on edge. Harry took his seat from across the headmaster and waited for him to continue speaking. He noticed that Dumbledore was looking more frail than usual, like he was plagued with the inability to sleep or a deep sickness was settling in. Harry figured this was old age finally starting to catch up with the ancient wizard seeing as he most likely didn't have the Philosophers Stone any longer.

"I wanted to start teaching you the more…" Dumbledore trailed off for a moment and his face grew grim. "Unsavory areas of magic. One's that I fear will be vital to the coming war."

Harry started at this. Unsavory magic directly connecting to the war Dumbledore rightly suspected was soon to occur between him and Voldemort? What kind of unsavory magic was Dumbledore dabbling in that he would have to know? "Professor?" Harry asked as his brow furrowed in thought as to the magic he was about to learn. The idea of Dumbledore teaching him more dark magic was surprising and a little exciting. He thought for sure the old man would never dabble in the dark arts, but Harry now realized how foolish he probably was. To get to the position Dumbledore was in he probably had to use or at least know extensively the dark arts.

"Tell me, Harry, what do you know of a man named Tom Riddle?" Everything was the first word that came to Harry's mind but that thought brought some resentment. He clearly didn't know his father as well as he thought before coming to this castle. Riddle, the man had once been man but was becoming more snake than anything. Cold hearted with skin made of scales, a forked tongue and red eyes to go along with the image. Riddle's mind was becoming more known to Harry the longer he thought on his upbringing and the reasoning for being here.

"I've seen his name once…er-I think it was in a trophy case or something around the castle." Harry said, doing his best to hide any kind of familiarity with the name.

"Right, right. Good eye Harry. Yes, Tom was a student at this school many years ago. In fact when I was Deputy-Headmaster I was the one who introduced him to the wizarding world." Dumbledore explained. He was fishing to see how well Harry knew Voldemort. That first response was fairly well disguised by Harry which was quite impressive.

"He's a muggle?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head softly. "No, he was an orphan being raised in a muggle orphanage. He's a half-blood, much like you." Harry nodded in acknowledgment. "This boy I found in the muggle orphanage would one day go on to become who you know to be Lord Voldemort." Harry feigned surprise at the name.

"So Voldemort is a half-blood? Why do his pureblood followers follow him then?" Harry asked as he scrunched his face to show confusion.

Dumbledore smiled at the question, a sign Harry took to be good. "Lord Voldemort has stylized himself as a pureblood and his followers never bothered to ask it seems. As I'm sure you know, many of the old pureblood families believe that only those with great power can be a pureblood. For a half-blood like me, or you, or Riddle, to hold so much power is beyond their comprehension."

Harry was genuinely caught off guard by the inclusion of him in those names. "Me sir? I'm hardly as powerful as the likes of you, or Voldemort for that matter." He genuinely believed it too. These last few of training had proven that Harry wasn't nearly at the skill of Dumbledore. It was becoming increasingly infuriating each week and very humbling as well.

This caused Dumbledore to chuckle slightly. He stood up from behind his great desk and walked over to a nearby bookshelf. He ran a finger over the spines of the books until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled it and set the book in front of Harry. The cover was well worn and barely readable. In fact it would have been completely unreadable if he didn't know Greek. The author was anonymous and the title was simply labelled, _Power_.

"Read it as soon as you can. I trust it will be very useful to you, as it was to me." Dumbledore said as he sat back down.

"Who was this written by? I don't see an author." Harry said as he gingerly flipped through several of the old and cracked pages. Dust would sparsely pop up and created a small cloud around him.

"The author is why I brought you here this evening." Harry closed the book and gave Dumbledore his full attention. "His name is Herpo, more commonly known as Herpo the Foul. He was an ancient Greek wizard, a very powerful one at that." Harry had never heard the name and was surprised by this. He had studied many ancient Greek wizards but never once heard of this one. It was odd for such a figure who Dumbledore described as powerful to escape his readings.

"And he wrote a book about Power?" Harry asked with some confusion.

"Yes, but it's not that book he is most famous for. He created one other thing that forever gave him the moniker, the Foul." Dumbledore paused for a moment and Harry could swear the light in the room grew more grim and dark. "Have you ever heard of a Horcrux, Harry?"

Horcrux? Horcrux… he wracked his mind for any sign of that name but nothing came to him. He drew a complete blank, something he wasn't used to when being asked a question like this. Harry shook his head and Dumbledore smiled, almost pleased that he didn't know the answer. "I didn't expect you would." Dumbledore continued. "A horcrux is the very unsavory magic I had mentioned earlier."

"The magic I'll need to know for the coming war?" Harry asked.

"Yes, though not to perform the magic, but to destroy it." Dumbledore answered.

"Destroy it, sir?" Voldemort was using a magic, a horcrux, and it needed to be destroyed, this was causing his mind to swirl slightly. Why had Voldemort never mentioned something like a horcrux to him before?

"Herpo the Foul was named so because he discovered a way to split his soul and tie it to an item, effectively making one immortal. The magic required involves the murder of an innocent." Dumbledore explained. He was watching Harry intently, trying to decipher if the boy already knew of this magic. His gut was telling him that Harry truly had no idea what a Horcrux was. That was a good sign and things were for once looking up for him.

Harry slowly nodded his head as he let himself process what was clearly a very dark ritual. Killing of an innocent in order for one to become immortal. Frankly he was more surprised he hadn't heard of this until now. Immortality, the very thing all humankind had been chasing ever since the first death. How something like a Horcrux wasn't more widespread knowledge was a miracle in of itself.

"So, he kills an innocent and in doing so is able to place a piece of his own soul into an item?" Harry clarified.

Dumbledore nodded. "To commit murder in cold blood is an effective way to fracture one's own soul. And once you have done so, all one needs to do is place a piece of your fractured soul into a container of some kind."

"And that container is what keeps them tied to the physical world?" Dumbledore nodded again. "So, I would be right in saying that the only way one of these people, like Herpo the Foul, can be killed is by destroying one of these soul containers?"

"Yes, the Horcrux as it's called." Dumbledore corrected.

Then it hit Harry. Voldemort, he was talking about Riddle becoming Voldemort and then the mention of Horcruxes. He thought Voldemort had created one of these things. Killing of an innocent was definitely in Voldemort's ability, that Harry knew very well. But to perform this ritual and hide a container with his own soul was another thing altogether. It was just another tick to add to the quickly growing list of things his so called father has kept from him.

"And am I correct in saying you believe Voldemort created one of these horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, though I believe he has created more than just one." That sent Harry's head spinning for a moment. More than one? Was it even possible to fracture ones soul more than once? Could someone remain human if they…

Dumbledore watched Harry carefully as he saw the boy come to some kind of revelation on his own. Harrys face suddenly grew pale and the boy looked queasy. He was learning and it made Dumbledore more hopeful than ever.

Harry wanted to scream out in frustration. He was angry more at himself than anything for not seeing the signs earlier, for not learning the truth of things before this night. He had seen the changes in his father. He watched as years passed and Voldemort slowly became more animal than man. The red eyes, the scaly and impossibly pale skin. He wasn't human and he hadn't been for a very long time. Riddle was no longer his father, just a shadow of his former self taken over by a monster hellbent on killing anyone who could ever rival him. Things were coming into place for Harry and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"I believe he created seven, though I'm unsure of the exact number." Seven? _Seven!_ That was more than he was thinking. Three or four, that should be enough times to turn one into a complete monster, but seven meant he had become the devil himself. How small was Voldemort's soul if it had to be split so many times?

"If he has created seven horcruxes, that would mean six containers with the remaining soul inside his body?" Dumbledore nodded in affirmation.

"That is, if my belief is correct." Dumbledore paused once again before continuing. "With the death of Horace Slughorn, I fear I will never learn the answer." That name rang a bell for Harry. He remembered seeing the former professor being tortured and eventually murdered by Voldemort. He never knew why Voldemort had gone after a former professor of Hogwarts until now. "What I have found difficult is finding the locations of these horcruxes. I need your help in doing so."

"How can I help? I've only been told about Voldemort's past a minute ago."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, indeed. I do not think you will uncover the secret whereabouts of Tom's horcruxes in a single night. No, I wish to dive into the memories of those I have been fortunate enough to acquire. From seeing these memories I hope to discover the locations of where he might have a horcrux hidden."

"You haven't found any yet?" Harry asked and then immediately regretted it. However, instead of being annoyed with the question, Dumbledore just continued to smile in his grandfatherly way.

"I have found two. An old diadem that belonged to one of the founders of this school, Rowena Ravenclaw. It was hidden in the same room as where you train, however it is much different at the same time." Harry saw Dumbledore's face visibly pain for a moment before it calmed once more. Dumbledore then took out his wand and waved it over his hand. A decayed and diseased hand was left where the healthy one was, and on one of his fingers was a gold ring with an odd stone. Harry recognized that stone at once and the shock of seeing it was lost in the shock of seeing the cause for the sickly look of Dumbledore.

"You and Severus Snape are the only two who know of my condition." Dumbledore said.

"It's fatal, isn't it? That's why you have taken such a quick interest in me, why your training me, why you're telling me these things." Harry stated as realization for these passed weeks were coming to a head. He thought Dumbledore had lost the Philosophers Stone, but that wasn't the case at all. The stone simply must not work on him. Whatever curse was infecting him was going to kill him and he had no choice but to find an heir. He was desperate and losing the fight.

"Yes, Harry. Severus Snape and you are the only people that know of my condition. I trust that you will keep this a secret as well as everything else you've learned tonight?" Harry nodded. "Good. I'm sure you can realize the destruction the world would see if the secret of the horcrux was let known." Again, Harry nodded. He could understand why the secret of Herpo was closely guarded. Those that had attained immortality surely wouldn't want others to have the gift, and those who believe no man should be immortal would continuously fight those that pursue it. It still amazed him that the secret hadn't been let loose upon the world after all these years, a miracle indeed.

"Professor Snape, sir?" This confused him greatly. Snape was Voldemort's spy because of his closeness with Dumbledore and position within the castle. Why would Dumbledore ever trust the man with a secret like this?

"Not only is he a very accomplished potions master, he has been my spy in Voldemort's ranks for the last decade." Harry's eyes widened at the thought and it sent his mind racing. Snape was double-crossing Voldemort? Or was he double-crossing Dumbledore? If he was truly spying for Dumbledore, wouldn't he have already told Dumbledore of him? But from what Harry could tell, Dumbledore didn't know of his upbringing and closeness with Voldemort. So, that meant Snape was still on Voldemort's side? If he was, that meant Voldemort already knew Dumbledore was soon to die, which gave reason why Harry was sent to die at the hands of Dumbledore. The thought was causing his head to spin far more than the revelation of horcruxes.

"And Moody and Kingsley? They don't know of your-err…condition?" Harry asked.

"No, and I don't wish them to know. It is vital that the horcruxes remain a secret." Harry nodded and sat silent for a moment. He ran through everything in his head, how this would all affect him, how he could deal with all of this. The different pieces on the board had switched so many sides now he didn't know which way to play. How Dumbledore and Voldemort could play this game was beyond him at this point.

"What am I to do, sir?" Harry eventually said.

* * *

Harry sat in the Slytherin common room, a place he rarely stayed in for very long. Between his time in the Chamber of Secrets, classes, and his training with Dumbledore, he had had very little time to sit and talk with friends. This day was no exception however, and he was briefly stopped in the common room because he had received a mysterious letter from a gorgeous owl during breakfast. It was a Saturday and he had some time to relax before heading to an afternoon training session with Moody.

Not many were in the common room, only Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were nearby as was normal. The three of them had become his de facto bodyguards and wherever Harry went, they followed unless Harry ordered otherwise. Draco recently hadn't been too keen with Harry spending time with Dumbledore, but Harry had silenced him quickly after letting slip it was part of his mission here.

Just as he was about to sit down and open the letter from this mysterious person, he heard commotion from behind him. He turned and saw Aemon Dale pulling a third year girl across the common room. She was nearly in tears and was struggling against his pull. This wasn't the first time he had seen a younger year being punished by the Head Boy, and though he had let the punishments go without retaliation in the past, something stirred him to act today.

He stepped towards Ameon and grabbed his shoulder, spinning the Head Boy around. The girl was able to slip free from Aemon's grasp and quickly backed away where Daphne grabbed her and pulled her further back. From the angry look on Daphne's face, it was clear she knew the punishment that was set against the girl and didn't like it.

"Get your hand off me, Potter!" Aemon shouted, using his hands to shove Harry back.

"You shouldn't handle people like that Aemon." Harry said with a deadpan expression.

"I'll handle anyone how I see fit. I'm head boy Potter and if you touch me again, I will see you to detention." He threatened.

"What crime did she commit to be handled that way?" Harry asked, jerking his head at the girl who was now hiding completely behind Daphne. Tracey had also rushed over to step in front of the girl and she looked just as furious.

"She disobeyed my order, Potter, not that it's any of your business." Aemon responded with a snarl. He was quickly getting more red and Harry noted the already messiness of his hair and puffier than usual lips. His tie was also slightly undone and his belt was half-way off. Harry was quickly forming an idea as to what was happening. The thoughts that began to run through his head just angered him. By the way several other students began to slowly back up, his anger was beginning to show on his face.

"What order?" Harry asked in a low growl, looking for his theory to be confirmed. His hand was already twitching, ready to slip his wand from its holster and curse the Head Boy to oblivion and back.

"She refused to fuck him!" Daphne spat in disgust at the prospect. Harry looked passed Aemon to where Daphne already had a wand in her hand. Clearly she knew well the punishments of the previous prefect boys and for some reason, it drove Harry close to the edge. Neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort would ever let something like this to occur to a pureblood witch.

"Shut up you bitch. I'd have you as well if you weren't the daughter of someone respectable." Aemon turned on her.

Harry quickly glanced over the common room, spotting Draco glancing back and forth between him and Aemon nervously. Harry also saw his hands beginning to twitch for his wand which made Harry even more impressed with the Slytherin. "So, you were dragging her to your room?" Harry asked further.

Ameon once more turned to look at Harry, a growing hatred in his eyes. "What does this concern you Potter. You're not a _real_ Slytherin. Stay out of this before you get hurt." The corners of Harry's lips turned upwards for a small moment at the threat.

"That may be, but I still suggest you leave this girl be, or anyone for that matter." Harry said, taking a step forward. Aemon matched Harry's step and drew himself to full height. He was several inches taller than Harry and a lot more broad shoulders thanks to his time on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. It wasn't a look that intimidated Harry in the slightest however. A wizard's battle very rarely became one of strength.

"And who do you think you are to order me around?" The question was more threat than one warranting an answer. Harry simply stared defiantly back at the Head Boy, his hand twitching even more wishing to having his wand in it. The only thing holding Harry back was that he didn't think it was time just yet to openly fight Aemon. With everything going on with Dumbledore and Voldemort, he needed to figure out which side Snape was really on before he thought about changing this house. After all, Snape was the one that allowed these punishments to go on.

"Not him, _us_. You won't touch her, or any of us." Tracey said, stepping forward, her wand drawn. Aemon turned his head and looked at Tracey with surprise. He clearly didn't expect her of all people to stand up to him. In his eyes, she was simply a half-blood, someone barely deserving of being in this castle.

"You will not order me around _girl_." Harry had to give it to him, he was rather quick in drawing his wand. He was barely slower than Harry who had his in hand before one could even blink. Harry quickly formed a shield around Tracey then turned his wand on Aemon, hitting him with an incarcerous spell in the back. Before he could even get a spell off to threaten the shield, Aemon dropped to the ground writhing in thick black chains that tightened every time he moved. Harry figured that hitting someone in the back was an impressive duel and little would come from it.

Harry walked over to Aemon who was snarling back up at Harry and was ready to utter every curse word and threat in the book, but a quick wave of Harrys wand silenced him. His eyes were clear enough that muting him only enraged him further. Harry's cold smirk sent a slight chill down those that watched however, as well as the ease and quickness he disabled the Head Boy who was considered the best in the school at dueling.

"Threaten me all you wish, I don't care. If I hear of you laying a hand on anyone, we'll revisit this moment later." Harry hissed, his words chilling the very air it moved through. The muted fireplace ceased at once as if a cold wind hushed its warmth and the common room turned dark, only a few candles on the other side of the room provided any light.

Harry then flicked his wand again and sent Aemon flying into the wall, his body hitting with a deep crunch before he fell to the floor unconscious. As if nothing had happened, he then turned back to his chair and sat down, pulling out the mysterious letter from his robe.

Around him, the students were staring at him with wide eyes, none more-so than the small girl cowering behind Daphne. Tracey knelt down and whispered in the girls ear and she quickly sprinted away towards her own room.

Harry ignored the looks and whispers of all those around except for Draco's who had stayed in the corner of the common room, placing his wand back under his sleeve. He gave Harry a small clap before returning to the potions book he had been studying. Harry softly snorted at the gesture and returned to the letter in hand. He opened it and found two things inside, the one he was most surprised to see falling into his lap.

Harry watched the small photo in his hands with some fascination. A part of him was mildly surprised with the beautiful picture, having originally thought completely different of her before. Eva, his betrothed, the girl he was being set up to marry by the father that wanted him dead. This was just another item on the growing list of difficult problems to work out in his head. Why did Voldemort arrange for him to be married yet send him on this mission anyways? What was to gain if he were to die before being wed?

He turned the photo over and read a brief caption, scribbled in similar handwriting as the letter she sent with the photo of herself. _'I hope to meet you soon'_. She was a tall and slender young woman with high cheek bones and long silvery blonde hair. Her eyes were a piercing blue and the slender gown she wore did a lot to show her developing body. In the background was a spectacular mansion covered in snow. Next to her was a small fluffy dog that silently barked at her.

He put the photo down briefly and turned to the letter. She was very good at writing English having only a few mistakes here and there. The letter was fairly introductory, a brief explanation of herself, the school she went to, and how her studies were going. There wasn't much to it and Harry didn't expect anything more than that. They hadn't exchanged any letters until now which Harry regretted immediately upon seeing her picture.

Harry was too enthralled in the picture to realize someone came up from behind and read the letter over his shoulder. It wasn't until he heard a small gasp did he turn around and see Tracey with an odd mix of confusion and mischief.

"Been getting fan mail, Harry?" Tracey teased, waggling her eyebrows in an exaggerated manner.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he stood up to full height. He gave her a cold look and went to move passed her. "Though she's hardly a fan, huh?" He stopped in his tracks and quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard her. "I wasn't supposed to read that, was I?" She asked with an innocent smile. Harry was more and more impressed with her as the weeks went by. Besides Padma, she was the only other person in this castle that didn't have some semblance of fear when around him.

"I don't know exactly what you read, but I'm sure your mistaken." Harry tried to pass her off and walk by again.

"Would Padma see it as a mistake?" Harry rolled his eyes and gave a small grunt before turning and leaving the room. He wasn't going to stop her in this case. In fact, it probably would make things easier for him if everyone knew of his imminent betrothal. His relationship with Padma wouldn't have lasted anyways. He silently walked to his room and shut the door, closed his eyes and prepared for the storm of coming questions.


	8. A Simple Duel

_Bam!_ Harry watched as Padma slammed the door behind her. Frankly, he found the whole conversation between them laughable to say the least. It was not nearly as bad as he thought, rather it being just uncomfortable. She was mad, and he wouldn't put it past her to get revenge in some way, or maybe her sister would take matters into her own hands. Either way, he'd have to be a little careful until the story died down.

It took all of two days for Tracey to be unable to keep her mouth shut. Such a juicy tidbit of information about a relatively mysterious student was too much for her. Slytherin was the first to know, as well as all his 'friends' if you could call them that. For the most part, they didn't seem to care, or at least didn't comment on the whole thing while around him. Draco for his part already knew about his betrothal and simply smirked the first time he saw the article in the Daily Prophet.

Draco, he had been wrong about the so-called Prince of Slytherin. Before he came to Hogwarts, Harry had only spent a day or two in total with the boy, and had assumed him to be like his father. A weasel who always does as told and had no real backbone. Draco, though he did as commanded, usually went about it with an heir of self-worth and general common sense. He did things in his own way, which Harry appreciated. He was also becoming less like a servant and more like a confidant.

The article had caused even more of an uproar with the Potters who demanded to see him immediately, an action that Dumbledore had blocked. _'Posing Potter Prince set to marry Russian Princess'_ was the horrid title the Daily Prophet ran that day. She wasn't a princess and he was far from a prince in this world. He was only a Potter by name, something that no matter how much his parents complained and argued, they'd never be able to take. The only reason he kept the name was because of the pride of his family's lineage that stretched back centuries. What his parents did in these days would only be a small blurb in the future histories of the Potters.

Harry was determined to make the Potter name once more the proud family that was always looked to when greatness was needed. The Potters used to control great wealth and prestige through the thousand years they had lived in England. All of that wealth and power had vanished however, given away to lesser wizards who wanted a better chance in their pathetic lives. Future wizards and witches would never study those lesser than the Potters in the histories of magic. They would study him and his rise to power in such a tumultuous time. He wanted to go down in the history books like the many wizards he had read about during his childhood.

Dumbledore had managed to block the Potter's for two whole days after the initial story broke, and the whole time, Alex Potter had constantly been wanting to talk to Harry. He avoided his younger brother however and steered clear of him in the halls. Whatever Alex had to say probably came directly from James.

Dumbledore couldn't hold James and Lily back any longer however as they were able to convince Minister Fudge to act on their behalf. Harry knew the meeting he was headed into wasn't going to be good. Dumbledore's note had provided enough clues as to what was about to take place.

"I'll handle this." Harry told Snape just before walking up the steps to the headmaster's office.

"You sure?" Snape asked. Harry nodded in return and began his climb upwards. He still had control over Snape, for now at least. Voldemort didn't suspect anything from him and he had no reason to think differently. Harry was doing everything Voldemort wanted at the moment. Providing some information about Dumbledore was easy, but he was keeping him in the dark about Dumbledore's knowledge of the horcruxes. That was information Harry was storing for his own use. He was still hoping that Dumbledore might be able to take out Voldemort before his own demise, but that was a longshot.

Harry was also growing increasingly more concerned about Snape. There was no knowing which side Snape was playing, if he was playing any side at all. He had to be careful around Snape, just as much as he did Regulus now. Things were becoming increasingly difficult to keep straight.

'Come in!' Harry heard Dumbledore say from behind the door just as he was about to knock. Snape had stayed behind as Harry requested and so Harry went in alone. It was crowded inside Dumbledore's relatively small office. James and Lily were standing off to the side with Minister Fudge and another man Harry didn't recognize.

Dumbledore stood up at his presence and motioned for Harry to take a seat. "Thank you for coming on such short notice Harry. I know you have classes soon so this'll be quick."

"What exactly is happening professor?" Harry asked innocently, though he already had a good idea what was taking place.

"What is happening is your complete removal from the Potter name." James snapped, stepping forward. By his red face and piercing eyes, he was clearly not happy with the news of his oldest son's betrothal.

"I thought I wasn't a Potter already?" Harry asked, smirking at James which only infuriated him further. Lily had to put a calming hand on his shoulder to keep him from charging at Harry.

Dumbledore moved from around his desk and stood between James and Harry, looking between the both of them like they were errant children. "Now, now. Calmer heads always prevail, as they say." He then turned to look directly at Harry and his face looked troubled for a moment. "The Potters want to officially want you to renounce your name and title."

"So, they're publicly admitting I'm a Potter?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Not exactly. They're threatening to continue their attacks against you if you don't sign."

Harry simply shrugged, "Their attacks against me haven't bothered me in the slightest."

"We won't just attack you in the papers." The unknown man said, stepping forward. He was carrying a folder which was filled with papers. Harry figured this person was a lawyer of some kind. "We'll guarantee you never find a job anywhere in England or elsewhere. And any trouble with the law that you ever have or will ever break, will result you in Azkaban." Harry snorted at that last bit. He had already broken a law apparently when it came to apparating and they didn't seem to know about it.

"Is that all?" Harry asked, looking at them with his eyebrows raised. He noticed in the corner of his eye, Dumbledore's lips curving into a smile for a brief moment.

"If you do not sign these papers, as your Head of House I will of course refuse your ability to marry the young woman you are betrothed to." James responded, a smug look coming across him.

Harry just looked at him like he was completely looney which made James' smile falter. "You realize that you signed my betrothal, yes?"

"I did no such thing! How could I? We thought you were dead!" James exclaimed in return. There was a hint of sudden doubt in his voice however and he nervously glanced at Lily who looked just as confused. Even Dumbledore looked confused by Harry's words, but he was quick to realize what might be going on.

"Did you not look in the ministry records?" Harry asked further, his smile widening. He turned to look at the lawyer who had rudely not introduced himself yet. "Check them. You'll find that my father already signed my betrothal to Miss Evalyn Sintrop." Harry paused for a moment and sat down for the first time. He crossed his legs and relaxed back into the leather chair which was in front of Dumbledore's desk. This moment was feeling far better than he thought it would.

"In fact, I believe you signed those papers when I was just six months old." All of this was of course a lie, and he knew he had to put on a bit of a show to distract from that matter. James had never signed such an outdated, traditional pureblood agreement when he was six months old. But that didn't stop the Death Eaters who carefully forged the document over many years to put that date on the papers.

"What would the whole of England say if they figured out the glorious and progress-pushing Potters signed away their six-month old son to be wed to a Russian Princess, I wonder?" Harry asked, not expecting to receive an answer.

"You're lying!" James proclaimed, pointing his finger threateningly at Harry.

"Am I? Maybe you should check the records." Harry said. He found an interesting silver item on Dumbledore's desk and began to play around with it. It was some odd mirror the likes of which he had never seen before. It behaved the same as a mirror except when he looked at his own reflection, it would constantly change colors from a goldish hue to black, to grey, to green. It was quite fascinating to watch and for a moment he forgot that anyone else was in the room.

"You little arroga-" James began to spit, but the lawyer put a hand on his shoulder this time.

"We should come back when we've confirmed the document isn't true." The lawyer cut him off before James could say anything that could hurt the case later.

"Listen to your lawyer. I'm sure he came with a high price and a great recommendation." Harry said, his voice turning to a cold hiss. He looked directly into the lawyer's eyes and a cold wind swept briefly through the room. Everyone's hairs rose on the back of their necks and the lawyer's spine shivered at the sight of Harry's dull green eyes.

"Come on James." Lily said calmly. She was staying rather quiet, something she had done ever since their first meeting over a month ago. "We'll get this sorted tomorrow."

"Oh!" Harry started, standing back up. "I forgot one thing." He paused for a moment and momentarily was distracted when his appearance in the mirror turned a sudden blue.

"Yes?" Lily said impatiently.

"Right." Harry began. "When you do check in the massive cabinets of paperwork that get pushed through the ministry every year, can you bring me my emancipation papers?"

"Your what?" The lawyer asked, disbelief starting to mar his face. It was a comical look on the man that almost made Harry laugh. Dumbledore was constantly looking at the mirror as well, his eyes widening each time it changed color.

"My emancipation papers. The ones I signed a couple years ago. I could use a few copies of them." Harry watched as James looked ready to explode at any minute and the lawyer was looking more and more depressed.

"What emancipation papers?" James asked through gritted teeth. The Death Eaters had also smuggled in a few papers which declared Harry an emancipated adult, though he still held the inheritance that the Potters had stupidly not gotten rid of. It was most likely a ploy, made to show the public they were still grieving of their oldest son's death and hadn't yet changed his inheritance. They were now being punished for their past crimes and it made Harry all the more happy to watch their mistakes bite them in the ass.

Harry smiled cheerfully at them, the mirror turning to silver. "You know? The ones you signed a couple years back?"

"Oh that's it!" James had enough at that point and he reached for his wand in his sleeve. Dumbledore was far quicker however and he tore his gaze away from the mirror, pulled his wand and froze James in place.

"I'm sorry Albus." Lily apologized to Dumbledore quickly. For a second, she seemed to hesitate in her words and looked like she might apologize for more, but she instead turned her gaze back to James. Through pursed lips she spoke again, "We will back once we've confirmed the boy has lied further."

"I suggest you do, though I would leave your husband behind." Dumbledore said. By now he had stepped protectively in front of Harry, feeling slightly guilty for letting the argument go on as long as it did. He had gleamed far more information from this night than the last thirty with Harry and was unsure how to use it. Part of what he learned was quite good, the other half was very troublesome.

Lily nodded at Dumbledore and without another word, dragged her husband with the help of the lawyer to the floo network and disappeared in a shower of green flames. Dumbledore rubbed his suddenly tired eyes, the eventful last hour kept him wide awake, but the adrenaline of it had tired him quickly. He would need sleep soon.

"I haven't asked yet, Harry." Dumbledore began, and Harry knew where this was going. "But how do you have a betrothal?" It was an understandable question and Harry knew he would have to tell, just not the truth. Dumbledore had his own ideas as to why Harry had a betrothal. He had quickly looked into the girl, Miss Evalyn Sintrop.

When Harry called her a Russian Princess, he wasn't lying. She belonged to the old lineage of Russian Magical Tsars which ruled Russia for many hundreds of years, all the way up to the late 1940's. She was by all intents and purposes, a princess. Though her family held no real power in their country anymore, they still had a great deal of wealth and had prominent positions in the Russian ministry. If Voldemort was looking for an alliance, a betrothal between two powers was the perfect way to form one. Voldemort would probably take control of England with the help of the Russian family, and in return, help them regain control of their own country.

"It's a Norwegian tradition to have betrothals." Harry began, forming his story as best he could. "She was visiting Durmstrang, for some reason, I can't remember. Anyways, she was in the town where I lived which happened to be quite close to Durmstrang and I saw her." Harry smiled off into the distance as if it were some great memory that he cherished. "We started talking and a couple years went by where we would visit each other when we could, and things developed from there."

Dumbledore smiled softly and nodded his head, acting like he believed Harry's story. It wasn't that the story was obviously fake, on the contrary it sounded believable. Harry was a fine looking man and could definitely woo a girl of her status, and it would be believable that her father might allow someone as famous and rich as Harry Potter to marry his daughter.

Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk, Fawkes flying over to sit in front of him. He calmly pet the bird and watched his mirror as it turned colors again, this time to yellow before settling back down and becoming a regular mirror. Harry had been watching it curiously as well. "Do you know what that is?" Harry shook his head in response, so Dumbledore continued. "It's a Seeing Mirror."

"A Seeing Mirror? I've never heard of one of those." Harry said, looking much more closely into the mirror. All that was coming from it was his normal reflection.

"You'd be right not to. It's one of my own inventions and this is the only one in existence." Dumbledore responded.

"What does it do?"

"It see's things." Harry gave Dumbledore a pointed stare making the old man chuckle. "It was supposed to be able to read a person's true nature."

"Supposed to?" Harry asked further.

Dumbledore nodded, "I could never get it to work properly."

"Is that why it was changing colors constantly?"

"It was." Harry immediately could tell Dumbledore had just lied about that. The mirror was most likely working perfectly as intended. That's why he kept it on his desk. Harry decided not to question it right now however and stayed quiet. "Well, Harry. This had been an eventful evening indeed." Dumbledore stood up and Harry did the same. "Have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you, Headmaster, you to." Harry responded, dipping his head. He then walked out of the office, leaving the headmaster to stare into the mirror. It once more changed colors, this time to black. A frown formed on the old headmaster's face.

* * *

"So, when are you going to spill on all the details?" Tracey asked for the hundredth time that day. Harry let out a groan and ran a hand through his messy black hair. He was sitting in the Slytherin common room surrounded by his 'friends'. Most of them were reading quietly but Tracey was on the edge of her feet, staring at Harry.

Not wanting to talk about Eva or his conversations in the Headmaster's office the night prior, he turned to look at Theo who sat quietly next to Blaise Zabini, reading from a book on magical creatures. "Where are you from?"

The boy looked up startled at Harry's question. They had hardly talked at all this year, mostly because Theo was quite the introvert. He always stuck to his books and kept from putting himself out there. It was a trait Harry admired in a person, especially when one could back up that silence with brains. That was something Theo clearly had. He was quietly one of the smartest students in Hogwarts, hovering just being Padma and Hermione. And if he was anything like his father, then he was very cunning and knew the way people thought and acted better than anyone. One day, Theo would make a very good politician and Harry was already thinking of creating his own inner circle.

With his growing distance from Voldemort, and the newfound hate he was developing for the monster he once called father, he would need his own allies. Theo would be a good place to start, not to mention Draco who was in the corner of the room with Pansy. She would need to be dropped of course, he would need a far more suitable wife than the likes of Pansy.

"I'm from Kent." Theo said. Harry nodded, already knowing that. He just needed to start the conversation.

"I hear many of the pureblood families here have grand houses, is that true?" Harry asked. Again, he already knew the answer to this question.

Theo's eyes fell and he looked to his shoes. "We used to." He said softly.

Harry looked to the others nearby, making it appear as if he was confused and said something wrong. Tracey took the bait and moved back in her seat, "Five years ago, all pureblood families in England were forced from their homes."

"Why?" Harry asked.

It was Blaise Zabini who answered this time. He came from a very old and prominent Italian family, having moved here when he was just two. He was like Theo in that he didn't talk much, but he was far better at joining a conversation. His father was one of Voldemort's lesser lieutenants, in charge of recruiting in southern Europe if Harry remembered correctly. "Your parents passed legislation which forced pureblood families to pay major taxes on properties that had been kept in their families for many generations."

"The Potters did that? Don't they own a family home in Godric's Hallow?" Harry asked.

Theo spoke up again, "They moved many years ago. I think they live in London now, in some really big mansion I heard." Harry knew the house they lived in. It was surprisingly modest and definitely not a mansion. However, it was a very expensive home, built right in the heart of London and was very well protected. It was conveniently placed near the muggle entrance of the ministry.

"So, did all of you have to move from your homes?" Harry asked, looking around at those gathered near. A few nodded their heads but many others shook theirs. Daphne was the only one who still hadn't bothered to look up from her book. She still refused to talk to him after that incident on the seventh floor.

"Right, so this war against purebloods. Why is it happening?" Harry asked them. He knew Voldemort's reason for why this war was occurring. Voldemort didn't give a damn about purebloods, only power over them.

"Revenge." Everyone turned to look at Daphne who finally joined in on the conversation.

"Revenge?" Harry questioned.

"When You-Know-Who was a threat, purebloods had all the power and they tortured and killed many muggleborns and the like." Daphne continued. "After you somehow defeated You-Know-Who, purebloods lost all of their power. We were outnumbered and they took everything they could from us."

"But surely, those who follow the Potters know they are serving a new kind of pureblood right? Aren't the Potters putting themselves above those who they claim to protect?" Harry asked.

Daphne shrugged, "They feel empowered by the Potters, that's all that matters."

"So this war is really a power struggle between several pureblood families in England." Harry stated, earning a few nods of the head from those nearby. Several other students from different years were hovering around, listening to everything being spoken.

"And Dumbledore? He just let this all happen?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Blaise asked.

"We don't talk about politics."

"What do you talk about?" Tracey quickly asked, hoping to get an answer.

Harry gave her a pointed stare, "A lot about nothing." He turned back to Blaise, "Does Dumbledore side with the Potters?"

Blaise shrugged, "He doesn't side against them."

"And who does side against them?" This earned a snort from Daphne, "What?"

"No one sides against the Potters. They control the ministry, Fudge being their puppet. Speaking against them could see your seat on the Wizengamot revoked." She said.

"So this is a dictatorship?" Harry asked. He already knew everything that was being spoken of, he just wanted to get all of the information out in the open and swirling in people's minds.

"In a sense." Blaise responded.

"And does this dictatorship represent the majority of the magicals in this country?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Probably." Daphne said. Harry was getting the picture that Daphne was near where he was when it came to political talk. She at least recognized that the situation the purebloods were in was because of their siding with Voldemort and the slaughter, bigotry, and racism of the Death Eaters and their views. The Potters merely took the opposite extreme of the scale and now the purebloods were under threat. England truly was close on the verge of a second civil war, one that Harry had hopes to rise victorious from.

"Potter!" Harry rolled his eyes at the sound of Aemon Dales voice coming from behind him. He turned in his chair to look at the older Slytherin. Harry was surprised to find Professor Snape standing behind him and at once Harry stood.

"Yes?" Harry asked, looking to Snape who simply shrugged.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Aemon proclaimed to the entire common room.

Harry's eyes widened at that, having not expected it. "What?"

"In my position as Head Prefect and Head Boy of House Slytherin, I am challenging you to a duel!" Aemon repeated much more formally.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You are a threat to this house. You have refused to end your meetings with Dumbledore as I had asked. Therefore, I propose that if I win, you be banished from this house." Ameon said.

Harry looked to Snape, "Can he do this?"

Snape looked on lazily, "Technically yes."

Harry nodded and looked back to Aemon, "And if I win, you lose your place as Head Boy."

"Deal." Aemon said quickly, a smirk upon his face, and Harry then shook his hand. "Meet in the dueling arena in ten minutes." Harry dipped his head as Aemon stormed passed him and out of the common room with Snape in tow. Harry was left in the quiet common room as all looked at him with surprise and excitement. He wasn't expecting to make a lesson of Aemon this early into the year, but he was now forced to do so.

"I'm sorry about that." Tracey said, breaking the silence that had fallen over everyone.

"Sorry about what?" Harry asked her.

"He's the best in the school. You can't hope to beat him." She responded. Harry simply winked at her and walked out of the common room, heading for his own bedroom.

* * *

Harry stood off to one side of the Slytherin Dueling Arena. It was located in the bottom of the dungeon and all around it were seats where the students sat. The floor was simply sand and provided little comfort if one fell on it. It also made it difficult to move in which meant the contestants would have to stand still for the most part.

This arena, as far as Harry knew, only existed in Slytherin and it was common tradition to settle disputes between students with a duel. Why this house was the only house in Hogwarts that still practiced something as important as a duel was beyond Harry. He felt every wizard should understand how dueling works, otherwise how would one defend themselves in combat without the basics of dueling?

Harry was leaned up against the black marble wall which ran around the inside of the arena. Located on the ceiling were several chandeliers and along the outer walls were torches which provided light to the room. Overall, the arena wasn't all that large, which only furthered the tactic of standing and fighting with little sideways movement.

Sitting just above where Harry was standing was Draco who looked on with a smirk. He knew Harry had been waiting for this to happen and it made it better that Aemon was the one to challenge for a duel. Students were slowly walking into the arena, murmuring, and talking quietly with one another about the match ahead. The odds were in Aemon's favor as most thought. Only Snape, Draco, and Harry knew who would be the most likely victor of this battle. It made this moment all the more sweet for Harry.

"Just don't die, Harry. I've come to enjoy our talks." Tracey said from beside Draco.

"Do people die during these?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I think there was one death back in the thirteen hundreds." Tracey responded.

"Ah. Well I hope to not update the calendar then." Both Tracey and Draco chuckled at that and sat down in their bleacher style seats. Harry's eyes briefly caught Daphne's who was watching him with unknown emotions. Harry refused to use legilimense on her, always thinking that tactic unfair. He liked to figure out people in his own time and way.

Most of the students had trickled into the arena and walking through the arena entrance came Snape and Aemon. Snape was wearing his normal black robes that moved about him as if charmed and Aemon was in very fancy dueling leathers. He was covered in the rich black leather, making him look quite foolish in Harry's opinion. Harry, for his part, was in a simple black t-shirt and cargo pants. Dueling leathers were said to help one avoid the effects of some spells, but Harry knew from experience that that was complete bullshit.

Aemon stood on the other side of the small arena while Snape walked into the center. People immediately began to quiet down, anticipation setting in. Harry pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to the center, opposite Aemon.

"Now, this is a formal duel. Nothing dangerous!" Snape warned the two boys, mostly Harry who he was staring directly at. Harry simply gave him a small nod at that. "Victory is claimed when one has the wand of their opponent."

Harry glanced around the room for a moment before his eyes settled on Aemon. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, keeping his muscles loose. He was in good shape from Quidditch and must have stretched or something before this match. At least he considered Harry enough of a threat to warm up a little.

"Get in your positions!" Snape ordered. Harry simply stood still, not moving an inch. His wand was still in its holster which was clearly visible due to him wearing a short sleeved shirt. Aemon had dropped into a pointed stance, his right foot in front of his left. It was a proper dueling stance and when Aemon noticed Harry not move, a smile formed on his lips.

"Never been in a duel Potter?" He mocked from across the arena.

"Have you?" He probably had Harry figured. His father most likely taught him, being a champion duelist himself. Derrick Dale, such a laughable name, the Deuce as he was called on the European Duelist Circuit. He was quite good despite his horrid name and Voldemort had chased his services for years before finally convincing him to join just two years ago.

"Ready?" Snape cut the boys off. Both of them nodded in return. "Begin!" Snape quickly jumped to the side of the arena where he stood, making sure the both of them didn't try and kill each other.

Harry stood completely still, just like he had with Hermione. He always thought it best to counter perfectly and let the enemy make the first mistake. He wanted to see the speed and power of Aemon first before he tailored his own attacks against him.

Aemon quickly moved into action, not caring that Harry had yet to even pull his wand. He sent off three incarcerous spells in rapid succession as well as a bombarda aimed at the ground right in front of Harry. He paused for a moment as Harry still hadn't moved, the spells quickly flying towards him.

Harry smiled at the incoming spells. They were relatively quick and he was surprised at the speed and fluidity of Aemon's movements, but the spells lacked any real power. They were already fizzling out before they even reached Harry. He simply put up a silver shield in front of himself that was so bright it forced Aemon to briefly shield his own eyes. Harry took quick advantage, sending four powerful stunners towards all sides of Aemon, making him stay in place, then a quick somewhat powerful bombarda straight for Aemon's chest. He was forced to shield it, the spell slamming hard into his own silver shield and knocking Aemon backwards into the wall. He recovered quickly and threw his own bombarda back at Harry who was already prepared to counter it. He sent a reducto which collided in midair with Aemon's bombarda, causing a small explosion which rippled through the air.

Before Aemon could react, thick black chains appeared from the explosion and wrapped tightly around his arms and neck. He tried to dispel the chains, but when he tried to use magic, the chains just wrapped tighter around him. The chains around his neck were beginning to choke him and took all of his attention. He didn't see as a stunner hit him in the stomach followed by a disarmer, sending his wand into Harry's hands.

"Winner!" Snape said, stepping forward. Aemon slumped to the ground unconscious as the stunning spell took its full effect. With the power Harry had put into it, he would be out for several hours at least. The arena was completely still and without sound for several seconds before Draco's soft clapping could be heard. Then a roar of applause and cheers erupted inside the room.

Harry ignored their cheers, dropping Aemon's wand to the ground, and walked out of the arena. Now all that was left was to insure Snape put someone that he approved of as Head Boy. Eric Trevow, a soft spoken seventh year would do well Harry figured. This house, with that one duel, was now firmly in his control. Just like Voldemort wanted, he had complete control, but he wouldn't follow Voldemort's wishes here. No, he was going to shape this house into his own, just like Tom Riddle had done many years ago.


	9. Dark Dreams

Harry was just about to enter the Great Hall when a voice caught his attention. There was a large crowd of students around, bustling to get to their first class of the morning. "There he is!" He turned to the voice and saw a short, plump man waddling up to him. He had an odd green suite with a green bowler hat and his glasses were tipped to his nose. Behind him came a familiar woman Harry knew to be Amelia Bones, Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement. She was not one of Harry's favorite people, but he respected her work ethic.

"Harry!" Minister Fudge continued. All around the Entrance Hall, other students had stopped to look at what was going on. It was highly unusual for the Minister of Magic to come to the school, especially with the DMLE Director in tow.

"Yes?" Harry feigned surprise and confusion. He had an idea why the minister was paying him a visit, especially an unexpected visit. This had the Potters written all over it.

"What do I owe the minister for this visit?" Dumbledore came striding out of nowhere, clearly surprising everyone by the widening of Amelia and Fudge's eyes.

"This is none of your business Albus, we just need to speak with Harry for a moment is all." Fudge tried to respond nicely but by the firmness in Albus' eyes, he was having none of it.

"My dear Cornelius, if you have anything to talk about with Mr. Potter then you must talk with me first." Albus said, his soft smile kind and welcoming, but his posture was much more hardened. Harry could sense rippling magic coming off of him, something that Fudge seemed to feel too. He fidgeted on his feet and looked at a loss of words.

"Albus, if you'd be so kind to direct us to a classroom?" Amelia began, taking over for Fudge. "We just want to ask Harry a few questions. You may be present if you wish."

"That won't-"

"I'll answer your questions." Harry said, cutting off Dumbledore. This earned a raised eyebrow from the Headmaster. "As long as they call me Mr. Potter, as I don't think we've been properly introduced." This caused both Fudge and Amelia to frown in response, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Okay. Follow me." Dumbledore instructed them, walking briskly away. Harry was very well aware of all the whispers occurring around him as the students talked quickly with one another. His eyes caught Daphne's for a brief moment just as she was exiting from the dungeon. He winked at her which made her raise her own eyebrows in return.

They walked into a classroom that was located off the first floor hall. It was long abandoned and full of cobwebs and broken desks. "So, what is this about?" Harry asked when he stepped inside.

"Well, Harry-" Fudge began and immediately Harry started heading for the door. He was just about to walk out of the room when Fudge realized his mistake, "Mr. Potter." Harry stopped and walked back into the room. He looked green when he spoke that name, and the uncomfortable way he held himself in the room made Harry smirk. "As Minister of Magic, I cannot allow you to marry Miss Evalyn Sintrop." Fudge finished.

Harry began to chuckle, making everyone in the room even more uncomfortable. "My so called parents put you up to this, didn't they?"

Fudge seemed to take affront to that and opened his mouth to speak, but Harry quickly cut him off. "Don't try and deny it minister. I know my parents have their hands shoved so far up your arse you can't even walk straight. How does it feel to be a lackey?"

Fudge's complexion turned from green to purple in a split-second and he made to protest, but Harry wasn't done. "Don't bother. There's no point in your being here, you just fear my parents more than I. Maybe you should rethink who you take money from. After all, when I _do_ marry Evalyn, I will become a prince, a very rich one at that, and I'll have enough money to bury you in it."

Then Harry's voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, and with it, so did the lights and temperature in the room. A chill wind swept through, causing Fudge and Amelia to shiver. Harry's eyes flashed a dangerous green and the air began to prickle with static magic, causing Amelia's hair to stand on end. Fudge took a step back in fear and Amelia's eyes widened at that sight. Dumbledore simply stood to the side, carefully watching Harry's every move.

" _Or maybe I'll bury you another way."_ Harry hissed in parseltongue which made Dumbledore's own eyes widen in surprise. That was not a gift he was expecting Harry to have and it made his mind run wild.

Fudge looked ready to collapse from shock and Amelia herself had taken a step back as well, her hand dropping to the wand she kept on her belt. "I think that is enough." Dumbledore said, stepping in after quickly getting a hold of himself.

"That's-that's-th-" Fudge stammered, unable to get his words out.

Harry simply cocked his head to the side and stared directly into Fudge's eyes. "Wouldn't want the world to know a Potter can do something so dark, now would we?"

Dumbledore stepped further into the room and placed himself in between Harry and the two shocked adults. "I think it best you leave now."

Amelia nodded dumbly, barely able to contain herself. She took one last quick glance at Harry before briskly walking out of the room, dragging Fudge along with her. Dumbledore abruptly turned on the spot and fixed Harry with a cold stare of his own. Harry was slightly taken aback by the troubled look behind the old man's eyes and the power that was rippling off of him in subtle ways.

"That is an interesting trick you have withheld from me." Dumbledore said through pursed lips.

Harry took a step back of his own, "It's just a trick, nothing more."

"Is it?"

"What else can it be? Nothing useful can be done with parseltongue." Harry watched closely as Dumbledore's eyes showed a hint of relief at his answer. That immediately sent Harry's mind wandering. Maybe there was far more useful doors the gift of parseltongue could unlock. He would need to go back into the Chamber of Secrets and search more carefully.

"No, I suppose not." Dumbledore said absently, his eyes starting back to the door where Amelia and Fudge had left through. They stood there quietly for a few moments before Dumbledore turned back around, the look of worry gone from his face. He smiled softly as he normally did, "Run along now Harry. I believe you have charms in a few minutes."

Harry nodded his head and made for the door. "Oh, and Harry. You have training tonight, don't forget!" Harry didn't answer and pushed through the door, walking out into the hallway. Dumbledore's face turned into a frown once more as he pondered Harry's hidden gift and what it could mean.

* * *

Harry sat down in the charms classroom with several books in front of him. He had charmed them so that they would look like regular schoolbooks, but they were actually books of a darker nature he had taken from the Chamber of Secrets. He had quickly run down to the chamber in order to find more books on parseltongue. He was amazed he hadn't thought to look more into this subject before. It seemed there were a great deal of magics that could be used if one spoke the forbidden language.

There were many other unused languages that had ancient magics tied with them. Learning these languages could provide to be a valuable source of power going forward, but that would prove to be very difficult. He may not have the time to learn any of those old languages and might have to settle on just parseltongue.

As he began to read through the various books, he became distinctly aware of a pair of eyes looking over his shoulder. Harry abruptly turned around in his seat to see Daphne looking at him in her usual cold manner. "Yes, princess?"

Her eyes narrowed at the term, "What are you reading?"

Harry looked around the classroom. Flitwick had his back to them as he wrote on the chalkboard. Other students were taking down notes and paying attention to every word that was said. None more so than Hermione who was writing so furiously she might just rip a hole in her parchment.

"The charms book." Harry said offhandedly, turning back in his seat just as Flitwick faced the class once more. Suddenly, he felt Daphne's breath on the back of his neck as she leaned forward.

"You never read your schoolbooks." She whispered. The coolness of her breath made his spine shiver and the hairs on the back of his neck raise on end.

"I'm reading it now." Harry answered without turning around. "Why are you so interested?"

"I'm not interested." She said, leaning back into her chair.

"You're just curious." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry nearly groaned at his name being called by Professor Flitwick. This had happened quite often now in charms class and he was growing tired of always making demonstrations of what they were to learn over the next week. "Come down here for a moment, if you please."

Harry stood up from his seat and moved to the front of the class. As he turned back around to look at the class, he saw his book on parseltongue magic in the hands of Daphne. She had a perplexed look on her face which Harry figured was because it actually looked like a charms book to her. She looked up from the book and narrowed her eyes at him once again.

She continued to read through the book, flipping through the pages rapidly. Clearly she didn't believe that it was actually a charms book. She was quite smart and as Harry began to demonstrate apparition again for the tenth time this year, he saw her take her wand out and wave it over the book. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the book change shape.

He finished his demonstration and Flitwick let him get back to his seat. He quickly snatched the book from her as he sat down, ignoring the surprised look on her face. Her eyes bored into him for the rest of the class, and when the bell rung, he quickly got out of class. Draco was right behind him and the two made their way to Transfiguration in silence.

They stood outside the hall, waiting for McGonagall to open the door so they could sit. Harry watched as Daphne and Tracey walked up the hallway and stood across from them. Harry's eyes never left Daphne's as she stared him down with as much curiosity as she was giving him.

Harry heard the click of the door and McGonagall opened it for them. Students began to file in and Harry stood off to the side. Just as Daphne was about to step in, he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her back. He dragged her quickly into an abandoned classroom on the opposite side of the Transfiguration room.

"What did you read!" Harry demanded, dropping her wrist and blocking her from leaving. She had a cold smirk on her face and she crossed her arms.

"What are you reading about parseltongue magic for?" She asked. It was rare to see any kind of emotion on the girls face, and just for a brief second he thought he liked the look of her smile, even though it was more of a smirk.

"Why are you interested in me?" Harry asked, ignoring her own question.

"I'm just curious." Daphne said.

"Of course you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's cut the games, Greengrass. Ever since I stepped foot in this castle you have tried to learn everything you could about me. Why?"

"Why are you even here, Potter?" Daphne asked her own question.

Harry stared at her for a moment and suddenly began to laugh. She was caught off guard by it and looked confusedly at him. "What's so funny?"

"This." Harry said, looking around the room. "It's stupid."

"Why?" She asked.

"Look, I'll give you one question. After that, no more following me, no more reading my books. Deal?"

She stayed silent for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "Who are your real parents?"

Harry laughed again, causing her to frown. "That's the question you want to ask?" He said through his laughter.

"Just answer it." Daphne responded, her lips pursing. The school bell rung through the halls, drowning out Harry's laughter.

"Lily and James Potter." Harry answered her once he had recovered and the bell chimes stopped. She nodded once and made to move passed him but Harry stepped in front of her. "Do I get one question?"

She was slightly shorter than him and had to look up, "That wasn't a part of the deal. Plus, we're late and McGonagall will give us detention if we don't hurry."

"What the students will say is far worse than any detention." Harry said, bringing back her confused look. "We're in an abandoned classroom, late for class. Several students saw me yank you in here."

Realization came across her face and it contorted quickly into anger. She made to punch Harry on the shoulder but he quickly slapped it away. "They wouldn't dare think it Potter! I should curse you for thinking it!" Again, Harry felt something stir in his stomach at the once cold persona turned into fire. She looked rather cute now that he thought about it more. Daphne swung again, this time connecting with his arm, making Harry quickly forget his thoughts about her looks.

"Why don't you try? I had my back turned to you when I left you abandoned on the seventh floor." Harry stated.

"I wouldn't be able to beat you." She said. Harry was surprised to hear those words from her. Usually Slytherins had massive ego's and the thought of someone beating them in a duel was out of the question. Humility didn't go well in Slytherin.

"Maybe not. But you could have tried." Harry said.

"I wouldn't have won." Harry nodded his head in agreement at that. "But that doesn't mean I won't win eventually." She successfully pushed passed him and opened the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry echoed her earlier question, turning around. She didn't answer him and walked across the hall and into the transfiguration class. Harry stood there for a moment, a small grin beginning to creep onto his face. He shook his head and walked in after her to the stern stare of Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Harry could feel his magic pulsating all around him. It was like an invisible cloud of electricity that enveloped him. The smell of o-zone filled his nostrils and his eyes burned from the pain. His right arm was bleeding heavily, red blood dripping onto the floor making it more slippery than he would like. He was slowly losing feeling in his arm and his eyes were beginning to blur.

 _Slam!_ Harry was sent flying through the air when a powerful bombarda hit the floor right in front of him. He held onto his wand with all his might, just before smacking into the hard, stone wall behind him. He felt something crack, and when he fell to the ground, he could hardly attempt to stand back up. His attackers gave him no opportunity to do so however. Thick black chains smashed into him and tightly wrapped around his hurting body. He couldn't even struggle to move the chains were so tight. Harry felt the last of his consciousness leave him and blackness took hold.

Harry found himself standing upright in a darkened room. Smoke was all around him and he could only see a few feet in either direction. The floor was made of black marble that had swirls of silver and green running through it. He looked down and noticed he was in odd clothing, wearing only a simple black robe and no shoes. The marble floor was cold to the touch but he found the coldness to be comforting.

Suddenly the sound of laughter began to echo all around him. The laughter was cruel and harsh and it rang in Harry's ears. He dropped to his knees and tried to cover his ears with his hands. When he did so, he felt wetness on his ears and Harry looked to his hands which were dripping with bright red blood. Horrified, he stood back up and began to run through the smoke, the sound of the laughter chasing after him.

He couldn't find anything, he was trapped in this smoke filled room. Panic was overtaking him and he began to run faster and faster. The laughter kept stride with him and there seemed no escaping it. "Stop!" Harry shouted with all the muster he could gather. And then the laughter stopped and silence took over.

The smoke then disappeared, giving way to a large expansive room made of stone. Torches lit the walls, showing off impressive works of art and architecture. Harry's eyes were then drawn to a lone man who stood near the only door in the room. He was wearing a black robe like Harry and he had a white staff which he leaned heavily on. His face was shrouded in shadow due to a long black hood which covered his head.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he slowly walked up to the man. He couldn't see the man's face, just a long black beard that had swirls of silver running through it. The man didn't answer.

Harry moved closer, "Where am I?" Still no answer.

Harry then looked to the door. It was a simple looking thing with a small brass knob. Harry moved for it, but the cloaked man suddenly moved, his white staff striking Harry in the stomach and sending him on his back. "You shall not enter, Harry James Potter."

Harry scrambled back to his feet, "What the hell is going on? Where am I? How do you know my name?" He asked in rapid succession. There was no answer from the man. Harry grew frustrated and stormed back to the door, only to be once more hit in the stomach by the white staff.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" The cloaked man said.

"Did you not hear me?" Harry echoed.

"I hear you." Answered the man.

"Then you choose not to answer. Why?"

"Because you are not fit to be answered."

"What does that mean? Why am I here then? What is this place?" Harry asked quickly. The man didn't answer however. "What is through that door?"

"Your answer." Said the man. Harry rolled his eyes at that. "Do you not like my answers?"

"I don't think you have actually answered me." Harry said.

"No, perhaps not." Said the man. "But one day, you may be ready for my answers."

"What?" Harry asked. Just then, he felt a tug on his shoulder and the room turned to smoke once more before complete darkness took him.

"Harry!" He heard someone shouting his names. His eyelids felt very heavy and it took great effort just to open them. His vision was blurred and he had to blink several times to correct it. Standing over him was Professor Dumbledore and Moody, both with concerned looks on their faces.

"What?" Harry said, his voice coarse like he hadn't had water in a long while. He had a pounding headache and his right arm felt like it was on fire. He looked down and noticed a long cut which ran along his forearm, blood still caked to his skin. The wound looked like it had been healed but there would most likely be a scar. Just another one to add to his growing collection.

"We thought we lost you for a minute there boy." Moody said gruffly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You stopped breathing." Dumbledore answered.

"I did?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "It is my fault for putting you through a test like that. You weren't yet ready."

Harry shook his head as his memory came back to him. He had been dueling both Dumbledore and Moody at the same time. All three of them were allowed to use any spell in the books as long as it wouldn't outright kill or dismember. He remembered taking a hit by several stunners which he pushed through and then a deep cut in his arm. He remembered the blood dripping from his arm and then the bombarda which sent him flying. He could still feel the pain in his back from when he slammed into the stone wall. Then his world went black as chains wrapped around him and he awoke in a strange place.

 _What was that place?_ He was asking himself. "We should get you to Madame Pomfrey." Dumbledore said, taking Harry's silence as a need for rest and medical attention. Harry only nodded in response. He was too busy trying to recall that strange room and the even stranger man in it. Harry hardly noticed that Dumbledore was floating him through the castle and into the medical wing. He was trying to recall every single word said in his dream, if it could even be called a dream. It felt so real.

"I'll be back to check on you tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said as he was leaving the medical ward.

"Thank you, professor." Harry called out absently. "When is the next training?"

Dumbledore turned and had a small smile on his face. "Whenever you're cleared by Madame Pomfrey."

"Which won't be for a while. I still disapprove of what you're doing Albus!" Pomfrey said sternly, fixing the Headmaster with a stare that could freeze fire.

"Duly noted, Poppy. As always." Dumbledore said, leaving the hospital wing. Harry laid back in his bed and shut his eyes, trying to figure out everything that happened in his dream. It seemed important and it was not something he could share with anyone.

* * *

Three days had passed by until he was cleared by Poppy. Dumbledore had said his heart completely stopped and that that could have unforeseen side effects. It was best to wait and rest. In the meantime, he had been forced to stay in the hospital wing. Draco would bring him his homework assignments and that was all he had to do for the three days.

Draco had brought the delightful news that the castle was alight with rumors of him and Daphne being seen in an abandoned classroom together. Harry could only imagine Daphne's annoyed look and figured it would be far more amusing to see it in person. Luckily for him, he was soon to get his chance.

Harry was just exiting the ward when he almost walked right into someone. "Sorry there, Harry." He looked down at Orion who was carrying a stack of books. He also seemed to sport a bruise that was just turning purple on his right cheek.

"What's that?" Harry asked, looking at the bruise.

Orion's face turned red quickly and he looked away. "It's nothing." He mumbled as he tried to walk passed Harry.

Harry frowned at the exchange but he didn't say a word. Orion Black was a curious fellow Harry found. He was unlike his older brother Rigel who was much more outgoing, always boasting about the pride of Gryffindor. He was often seen around Alex Potter and the two were great friends, like their fathers before them. Rumors were beginning to develop that the Sirius, James friendship was crumbling. The thought put a smile to Harry's lips.

Orion was quiet and shy, but extremely smart and top of his class, a perfect fit for Slytherin. In all his trainings with Sirius recently, the topic of his sons had never come up, something Harry figured he would have to bring up some time.

Harry continued to walk down the hallway and towards the Grand Staircase. It was a busy day, being Thursday and many students had a full day of classes. Harry was lucky as this was one of his few light days, having just astronomy in the late evening.

Just as he was about to reach the Grand Staircase, Regulus came out of a nearby classroom. He looked around the hall before spotting Harry. "Ah you're out of the hospital wing I see?"

"I am." Harry responded. He looked around at the students who passed them by with stern eyes.

"If you would follow me real quick Mr. Potter. I could use your help on something." From the glint in Regulus' eyes, Harry knew something was up.

"Of course, Professor. I'm happy to help." Harry responded evenly. He then followed Regulus back into the classroom Regulus had just come from. He quickly shut the door while Regulus waved his wand about, creating several privacy wards around them.

"What's this about?" Harry asked.

Regulus pulled a small string from his pocket, "Your father wants a word with you."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't talked to his father in a month, and since then, quite a bit had changed. Harry nodded his head, "What's this about?"

"Do you think your father would tell me?" Regulus said with his eyebrows raised.

"When does he want to see me?"

"Now." Regulus then tossed the string to Harry who swiftly caught it. Immediately he felt a pull at his navel and the world went spinning. When he recovered, he was in the familiar castle with Death Eaters all around him.

"My lord." One of them bowed before approaching. "Your father is waiting for you inside." He then stepped to the side to reveal the path to the main black keep. A cold wind swept through the castle and Harry felt a chill run up his spine. His heart was beating quickly as his mind began to race with all sorts of ugly thoughts. What if his father knew of his newfound hatred for the man? What if he knew about his knowledge of Horcruxes?

Harry tried his best to shake those thoughts from his mind but it was proving difficult. "My lord?" The Death Eater repeated, capturing Harry's attention.

Harry waved the Death Eater off and began walking towards the keep. He took several deep breaths and focused inwards on all the training Dumbledore had given him. It wasn't enough, Harry knew that, but he would have to make it work if he was to survive. He looked all around him, counting the many guards that watched over this large castle. There were hundreds of them, walking and practicing about the grounds. There was no escape and Harry's heart sunk at the thought.

He stepped up to the keep where a Death Eater, this one with a mask of purple, opened the door for him. Harry stepped inside, entering the main chamber of the large keep. The throne room was well lit this time and there were people inside waiting for him. Harry initially saw Voldemort sitting on his throne, his dark cloak waving about him as if he were in the cold wind outside. He was playing with his bone white wand which he twirled in his fingers, making Harry even more on edge.

Then his eyes flickered to three people who stood off to the side. They were dressed in fine robes and looked nothing like Death Eaters or any person Voldemort would be seen around. "Oh, there he is!" Voldemort rose from his throne, his arms opened wide for Harry. "Come my boy." Harry took a few more tentative steps forward before bowing before his father as was usual custom. He then stood back to full height and closed the distance, letting Voldemort wrap his bony arms around him.

It was troubling to look at the man he once called father. How he had never seen it before, but this man had truly become a complete monster. He was just a façade of his former self, something pure evil that should never be allowed to walk the Earth. "You are trembling, my son." Voldemort hissed.

Harry backed out of the cold hug and rubbed his arms, "It's quite cold outside."

"Indeed, it is." Voldemort said. He turned back around and took his seat upon the throne. Voldemort's dark red eyes then looked to his right where the three figures were standing, watching them carefully. "I would like to introduce to you the Sintrops."

All three of them stepped forward at the same time, one of them standing in front of the other two who were a head taller. They had fur cloaks on which they pulled back to reveal their faces. Harrys eyes instantly went to the youngest one at the front. Eva Sintrop was just as beautiful as her picture suggested. She stepped closer to him and in clearly practiced fashion, she placed two quick kisses on either of his cheeks. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Her English was surprisingly very good.

"It is my pleasure." Harry said in response.

An older gentlemen approached Harry and held out his hand. "Antonin Sintrop. It is wonderful to finally meet you." Harry shook the man's hand and bowed his head slightly at the compliment. The woman then introduced herself as Maria Sintrop and she kissed both of his cheeks just as her daughter had done.

"Good, the formalities are out of the way." Voldemort said, rising from his throne. "Harry, I would like for you to make preparations for Miss Sintrop's entrance into Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes widened at that. "She is coming to Hogwarts?"

"After the English papers got hold of the news of your betrothal, the Russian papers quickly followed." Antonin Sintrop said, taking over for Voldemort in surprising manner. Voldemort didn't seem to care that Antonin was the one speaking instead of himself. "We think it best if you two are seen together so that the public may quickly get used to the idea."

"Of course, my lords." Harry said formally, bowing his head again. "I am at your service."

"Good." Voldemort said. "It is best you make your way back to school before you are missed. Expect Miss Sintrop in four days time."

Eva then suddenly stepped forward once more and placed a kiss, not on his cheeks but his lips. When she took a step back, Harry noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. "I look forward to being around you more, my betrothed." Harry could tell her words were practiced and not of her own volition. After all, they were both prince and princess and this betrothal was of neither their wills.

"As do I." Harry said. He then turned on the spot and made his way back out into the cold air. A Death Eater handed him another piece of string and he was soon off to Hogwarts. Come next week with the arrival of Eva, things in the castle would get far more complicated.


	10. A Cold Diary

"Is everything to your standard?" Harry asked Eva as he leaned up against the door. She had arrived just this afternoon to the swirl of reporters who were barred from entering the grounds. Dumbledore and Harry had greeted her at the gate and walked her back to the castle. Upon first entering the castle, most of the students looked at them with mixed opinions. Many of course were on the firm side of the Potters and their opposing view of this Russian witch. But none dared challenge Harry openly, especially after hearing about Aemon Dale who had yet to speak further on the matter. He seemed content to wallow in his own pity for now.

"It is, thank you." Eva said as she looked over her room, making sure everything was just how she wanted it. Harry was surprised to find that she was quite a gifted witch herself. She was one of the smartest in her previous school and the way she easily changed her room around spoke volumes of her ease with magic. She walked over to a pillow on her bed and slightly turned it before sitting down satisfied.

"So tell me Harry, what do you think of this school?" She asked turning to look at him. Harry couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her long blonde hair cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her bright blue eyes were enough to transfix the attention of any man and her lush pink lips captured the imagination of everyone. Harry wasn't even sure if she was human with how perfect she looked, except for one small scar on her right forearm. There was a story there for sure, but he didn't want to ask.

"I've been here only a little less than two months myself." Harry said. He chose to continue standing. "Its peaceful I guess and the people here aren't openly rude."

Eva snorted unladylike at that. "Openly, maybe not. But they have no problems gossiping behind ones back."

"Yes, these people aren't the bravest sorts." He agreed.

"Is there quidditch?" She asked, a hint of hope in her eyes.

"There is, are you a fan?" Harry asked surprised. He didn't take her for the type.

She nodded fervently. "Oh yes. I try and go to any game I can."

"Do you play? Slytherin has a team."

"I play a little. Are the teams open for anyone to join?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but I do believe there are tryouts soon. You can give that a go."

"Maybe I should. After all, I'm not too well liked in this castle and gaining some more friends would be good." She was right, she would need more friends than just him. He could stop any open threat against her, but the threats in the shadows would be far more severe.

"That would be a good idea. You have a bit of a disadvantage though."

"Why? Because I'm betrothed to the great and terrible Harry James Potter?" She asked with a smirk.

Harry chuckled. "No, though I guess that could be a problem. You're in Slytherin and this house isn't exactly liked by the rest."

"Why is that?"

Harry gave her a pointed stare and it took her a second to realize why. Her mouth formed an 'oh' and she didn't say anything more. A knock on the door sounded and Harry turned to open it. On the other side was Tracey and Daphne, both looked surprised to see him in there.

"Oh, sorry. We could-er come back later." Tracey stammered, a blush forming on her cheeks. Harry thought he saw a brief flash of anger come over Daphne's eyes when she saw him. He figured she was still mad over the vast amounts of rumors floating around the castle about their abandoned classroom excursion.

"No, that's fine. I was just leaving." Harry said, stepping through the door, and moving passed the two girls. Harry turned abruptly, "And Daph? Try and not look so glum, it ruins your beautiful looks." Harry then left chuckling after seeing Tracey's eyes widen and Daphne's face redden, whether it was a blush or anger, Harry didn't care.

He disappeared into the common room where Draco was sitting down with Theo and Blaise. Harry sat down next to them and Blaise immediately leaned over. "You never said your wife was hot!"

Harry fixed him with a cold stare and didn't respond. Blaise's smile was quickly wiped from his face and he began to fidget uncomfortably under Harry's stare. "I-er mean beautiful. Of course she is beautiful."

Harry still didn't respond and ignored the smirk forming on Draco's lips. He turned to Theo who had heard Blaise's comment but didn't react to it. "Theo, what's the book?" He had in his lap an open book that clearly looked old.

Theo looked up from it, "It's a gift from my dad." He closed it and handed it over to Harry. Harry immediately recognized it, having read the book himself. _The Deadulars Entromer_.

"Curious." Harry said softly as he began to flip through the pages.

"Curious?" Theo asked.

"I didn't take you for the dueling type."

Theo shook his head, "I'm not but my father is. He wants me to practice more."

"Well, it's an important skill to learn. Your father is quite gifted at dueling if I remember correctly."

"He is." Theo's brow then shifted to a quizzical look. "How did you know?"

"I've read one of his books." Harry responded quickly. He still wasn't sure on when to acquire his followers. He would need them before the start of the war which was fast approaching. Today was a big day, the first real step towards war in months. Eva being here in Hogwarts was a sign that Voldemort was gearing up and he would need to do the same.

"Well, I'd be happy to help you with dueling sometime." Harry said, shutting the book and handing it back to Theo.

"Really?" Theo asked in surprise. "I would be honored."

Harry nodded his head before standing up and making to leave. "Draco." He said just before exiting the common room.

"Yes?" Draco asked, rushing up behind Harry. He stayed silent for a moment, letting Draco come in line with him. They were walking down the cold damp dungeon halls of Hogwarts and heading for the Entrance Hall.

"What do you think of Blaise and Theo?" He asked eventually.

"They aren't stupid." Draco said.

"That's a quality trait at least." He paused again as they began to walk up the steps into the Entrance Hall. "Work on them. Find if I can trust them."

Draco nodded his head and made to leave Harry, heading back to the common room. Harry turned suddenly, "Oh and Draco, make sure they won't go telling their fathers everything that happens in this castle." Draco nodded again and walked back down the hall.

Harry continued on by himself. He entered into the Entrance Hall and immediately regretted his timing. Hermione and Padma were walking down the Grand Staircase. The three of them stopped in their tracks and stared at one another. Padma had rightfully refused to talk to him since she stormed out of that classroom. The rumors of Daphne and him in a classroom surely didn't help matters either. Hermione looked fit to kill him on the spot and frankly he was surprised she didn't try.

"Potter!" A voice came from behind the girls and surprised Harry as well. Ron Weasley was walking down the staircase with his own Gryffindor boy posse. Dean and Seamus were with him as well as a Ravenclaw boy Harry didn't recognize. Ron had smartly stayed out of his way since the divination tower incident but it seems his rare smartness had worn off.

"Yes?" Harry asked innocently.

Ron shoved passed Hermione and Padma. Harry noticed Hermione whisper something quickly to Ron as he walked by. It was a quick exchange that went by unnoticed by everyone but Harry. "Who do you think you are?" Ron said in a threatening manner, or at least threatening to anyone that wasn't Harry.

Harry simply looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm Harry Potter?" He asked, his lip beginning to curl into a smile. He could what might happen here, and it was something he was hoping to happen.

Ron didn't look amused at his joke and he stepped closer to Harry as well as his friends. They began to slowly fan out around him. There were five of them in total who moved to surround Harry. Neville Longbottom had surprisingly joined them after seeing the commotion. He was an odd boy that lacked courage in the house of the brave. Harry figured his parents had pulled some strings to get him there.

"What is-" Padma began to ask and stepped forward. Hermione quickly held her back however and whispered something in her ear which pacified her.

Harry turned his head all around him, looking at each of the boys. All of them had their hands near there wands and tried to look as intimidating as possible. "So, what exactly are we supposed to be doing here?" Harry asked Ron.

"What do you think we should be doing?" Ron asked back, his hand twitching for his own wand which was concealed in his sleeve. Harry continued to look around him. Several students were beginning to crowd around the Entrance Hall as well. It was nearing the beginning of dinner and so students from all houses were beginning to come out of their common rooms. Harry knew they didn't have a long time to act before a professor came by.

"I don't think you should do something stupid. And what for? What is this about?" Harry looked passed Ron and towards Hermione. "What, you can't beat me in a duel so you ask your deadbeat boyfriend and his cowardly friends to try and beat me up?"

Ron stepped back in front of his vision. "Cowardly?" Ron snarled out. Apparently Harry had hit a sore spot with the Gryffindor.

Harry glanced all around him again. Seamus had already drawn his wand and was holding it at his side and Dean was ready to pull his as well. His eyes then fell on Eva who had just come up from the dungeons with Daphne and Tracey. Surprisingly, Harry saw worry in Daphne's eyes. Their eyes found each other for a brief moment and they quickly turned cold once more. Harry began to laugh at the ridiculous exchange that kept occurring with her.

"What's so funny Potter!" Ron demanded, annoyed that he wasn't concerned with being surrounded by the Gryffindors.

"Oh, nothing. Can we just be done with this? This is just boring." Harry then made to walk passed Dean who was blocking his way to the Great Hall, but the tall Gryffindor shoved him back into the middle of the circle. This angered Harry quickly and he pulled his wand in the blink of an eye and fired off a bright blue spell. It slammed into Dean's stomach who was completely unprepared and he went flying across the room and smashed into the Great Hall doors, opening them. His body went into the Great Hall and the sound of screams echoed in the hall before the doors shut once more.

"Get him!" Ron shouted angrily. He pulled his wand and attempted to stun Harry, but Harry was far quicker than the magically inept wizard. A sizzling green spell jetted from Harry's wand and wrapped itself around Ron's legs. The light then vanished and a giant boa constrictor appeared, already squeezing tightly around Ron's legs. The red head freaked out at the sight and dropped his wand, attempting to get the giant beast off his legs with his bare hands.

Seamus tried to get a shot off on Harry's back up a silver shield formed just before a simple stunning spell hit him. Draco, Theo, and Blaise appeared from the crowd of students and moved to help Harry. Draco blasted Ron who was still struggling with the snake, off his feet. Theo and Blaise easily incapacitated Seamus with well-timed stunners. Neville hadn't even drawn his wand and stepped away quickly.

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall came running through the Great Hall doors with Professor Snape just behind her. "What is the meaning of this!" She demanded.

The boa constrictor was still writhing and squeezing Ron. A loud crunch sounded as Ron's shin snapped. _'Come to me.'_ Harry hissed in parseltongue. The giant snake immediately loosened its grip on Ron who was screaming in agony and fear, all thought of his whereabouts gone from him. The snake slithered along the floor and moved up his legs before wrapping itself around his body, its head wresting on the top of Harrys.

McGonagall had stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening in fear, and many of the students quickly moved away. One girl had fainted at the sight and was being attended to by her friends. "Potter." Snape said in a low voice. "With me." Harry nodded his head. He tapped his wand on the snake's head and it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

The crowd of students quickly departed for him and Snape as they walked into the dungeons, leaving McGonagall to the mess. Harry gave a small nod of his head to Draco, Blaise, and Theo who watched him go. As he walked by Eva, Tracey, and Daphne, he gave them a small wink and a smile.

Harry followed Snape into his office and shut the door. "What the hell was that!" Snape rounded angrily.

"A lesson needed to be shown to the entire school." Harry said, all emotion leaving him. Even Snape shuddered at the sight of Harry when he wasn't putting on a front. In a way, Harry was scarier than Voldemort. With Voldemort one could at least tell his emotions but with Harry, he was just cold and calculating.

"And using parseltongue was the route you wanted to go?" Snape asked.

Harry simply shrugged. "I find it to be a useful gift."

Snape looked at him. He could see there was some change in Harry. Being away from his father had done him some good. He was becoming his own man now. "It wasn't long ago you thought being a parseltongue was worthless."

"I have changed my mind." Harry said, his tone suggesting not to go further down this line of questions.

"And the Weasley boy? What was that?"

"A spat between students. Nothing more."

"Dumbledore will have to punish you."

"He'll have me do detention. Those detentions will be with Moody." Snape nodded at that, knowing that's precisely the way Dumbledore worked.

"The Potters will push for your expulsion."

"Yes, they will. But Dumbledore will stop them. The Potters can't afford to be against Dumbledore right now."

"The Slytherin House will-"

"Follow me." Harry cut Snape off. "Or fear me at least. That's exactly what father wanted." The word father felt bitter in his own mouth and it was difficult to say.

"That blue spell? I caught a glimpse of it before the Great Hall doors shut. What was it? That Gryffindor boy was petrified."

Harry's lips curled and he walked back to the office door, opening it. "Have a good evening Professor." He then walked out, leaving Snape alone in his office.

* * *

Harry sat alone in the Chamber of Secrets library. He was surrounded by the many books he had begun to pour over, looking for as much knowledge as possible. One such thing he had discovered and taught himself was a petrifying spell. It was quite useful, the fight in the Entrance Hall proved it. Hearing of Dean's difficulty in waking from his petrified state just made Harry more hungry for powerful spells.

That fight in the Entrance Hall had led to little repercussions. Dumbledore had given him a stern talking to if one could even call it that, and that was it. The Potters had of course privately pushed for his expulsion but Dumbledore stopped it as Harry figured he would. The old man still held more power than them in England.

Eva had begun to get situated in the castle quite well. Tracey was a big help and surprisingly Daphne had taken to her as well. Daphne was beginning to act more and more odd around him Harry found. He figured she was just trying to stay away from him as much as possible. It was probably the way she held a grudge or threw a tantrum and so Harry didn't give it much thought.

He grew bored of the book in front of him and so he got up to peruse the many other books in the collection. He traced a finger along the spines of the books, reading the names as he went by. His finger barely touched a small black journal that didn't have a name, causing a wave of cold to spread through his entire body. Curious, Harry pulled it off the shelf, a shiver running down his spine.

There was nothing on the cover and the journal was clearly quite old. He flipped to the front page where his eyes bulged at the name, T.M. Riddle. Harry flipped through the pages but disappointedly, all of them were completely blank. Harry felt an urge to write in the journal himself which struck him as odd, but he was too curious not to do so.

He sat down in his desk and took out a quill from his book bag. Harry began to scribble his name onto the front page. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then suddenly the ink on the page disappeared. Quickly after that, new words began to appear. _My name is Tom, it's a pleasure to meet you_.

Harry immediately shut the book, feeling something tugging at his occlumency shields. His mind went to the possibility of it being a horcrux. He stood back up and walked away from it, not wishing to touch it further. Dumbledore had talked about wanting to putt hat ring on, that the urge to do so was too strong for him. Why would one of Riddle's horcruxes be here? Was Voldemort so arrogant that he didn't think it'd be found here?

Harry began to pace back and forth. The ring on Dumbledore's dead hand, this diary. That was two and Dumbledore said he destroyed one that was already in the castle as well. So that made three, Harry counted on his finger. Dumbledore thought there might be seven but he couldn't be sure. Harry felt another shiver run down his spine when his eyes strayed to the horcrux. He didn't feel any dark magic like Dumbledore thought he might, instead it was just that wave of cold which alerted him to its darker magic.

What to do with this he kept asking himself over and over. He could tell Dumbledore, that was one possibility but Harry was hesitant about it. After all, knowledge was power and knowing the location of one of the souls of the most evil person on Earth was quite a gift. He could destroy it as well, but Harry was unsure of that too. What if Voldemort could sense part of his soul had been destroyed? Two pieces were gone, caused by Dumbledore, but Voldemort would know Dumbledore can't enter this chamber. He would know that Harry was the cause of the destruction of one of his soul pieces.

Harry stopped pacing and threw a book on top of the horcrux, not wishing to look at it further. No, he wouldn't tell anyone, neither will he destroy it. This thing was valuable, no matter how despicable, and he couldn't decide its fate rashly.

* * *

"What are you going to do about them?" Eva asked him. They were sitting in the Slytherin common room with only a few people nearby. Blaise, Theo, and Pansy were at a nearby table studying for an upcoming charms test.

"Them?" Harry asked.

"That red headed boy and his friends."

"I'm not worried about them." Harry responded. He was looking around the room at the few students who were inside on this beautiful day. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry would have gone if not for the practice with Moody in just a few hours.

"They won't take kindly to you beating them in a duel."

Harry snorted, "I don't think that was a duel, more of a brawl."

"Still, you should be careful."

Harry turned to look at her. "Worrying about me already?" He asked with a smirk forming on his lips.

Her own smirk formed, "I wouldn't want to marry a dead man." Harry saw Daphne enter the common room with Tracey. They walked by them and his eyes trailed after her. He found he liked Daphne in muggle clothes, though she was wearing a simple outfit, but it was far better to look at than her robes. More and more he was thinking of the raven haired Slytherin and it was proving difficult to shake from his mind. Something about her was drawing him in slowly, like a rope tied around his feet and she was pulling him in. Eva had followed his eyes and a small frown formed on her face, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me." Harry said once Daphne had left the common room, headed for her own room. Eva's frown had quickly vanished and a smile replaced it.

"When am I going to get a tour of the castle? I'm sure you know far more secrets than Tracey and Daphne." She said. Her hand, which had been resting on one of the arms of the couch, slowly began to trace Harry's own. It was something he hardly noticed at all, his eyes fixed now on Aemon Dale who was huddled alone in the corner of the room. He had become an outcast after their duel, a fate deserved of that arrogant boy.

"Whenever you want. Now if you wish." Harry said, turning his attention back to Eva.

Eva stood up and took Harry's hand in her own. "Come! Show me the castle!" She said excitedly and began to drag him towards the entrance.

* * *

Dumbledore watched Harry leave the Slytherin common room. Lately he had taken to shadowing the boy, using the gift that James had lent him a long time ago. It has proven to be quite useful these last few months. It was a difficult thing to be under the cloak at his old age, but it was necessary for now. There was much to learn from watching this young man. If only he had this cloak to watch Tom Riddle and the ways he worked while in Slytherin, then maybe this petulant war never would have happened.

He had followed Harry quite a bit, whenever he could. It was when Daphne Greengrass had taken Harry's charms book while he was made to give a demonstration that Dumbledore learned Harry was reading books from an unknown location. The girl didn't know the proper protections that Harry had placed on the book, but Dumbledore quickly cracked the code while hidden under the cloak. A book of parseltongue magic was quite a complex and dangerous thing to read. Harry had proven himself capable however when he petrified the poor Gryffindor boy who was stupid enough to challenge him.

Harry was growing stronger by the minute it seemed, which is exactly what he wanted. The boy had the basics instilled in him for greatness, he just needed the push towards it. That was something that Riddle would never give him, and frankly he wasn't sure he would either until his death became emanate. Harry Potter would be his legacy, he would be the one that forever etched the name Albus Dumbledore in the history books.

A frown marred his face however. The boy was proving difficult to control. He had violent tendencies and Dumbledore was getting the distinct impression that the boy had little care for the life of others. He was so cold, so much like Riddle, that Dumbledore had some doubts the boy could ever be turned to the Light. But Dumbledore told himself he couldn't focus on the potential failure, as that would only result in failure. No, he had to focus on the future and the saving of Harry Potter from a fate worse than death.

The Chamber of Secrets would need to be destroyed. That place was full of terrors, things that Potter could never be allowed to read. And that diary, he was impressed with Harry's ability to withstand the allure of the Horcrux. It was a strength not even he himself could withstand, and as a result would be doomed to die a painful death as the curse slowly spread through his body.

Dumbledore had been waiting patiently for when Harry would tell him about that diary, but it seemed that day would never come. Rightfully, Harry wasn't a very trusting person. He had good reason to be this way and Dumbledore didn't blame him. In fact, he was quite glad Harry hadn't yet told him. It meant Harry had learned a very valuable lesson, that no one could be trusted, especially not those closest to you.

As he had watched Harry in the common room, he distinctly noticed his eyes gazing after a young raven-haired witch. She was quite beautiful and it was easy to see why Harry would notice a young girl like that. Yet, there was something in his eyes when he watched her, something more than just a physical crush. He had seen countless things, being the Headmaster of a school where young love and infatuations were quite common. But those green eyes, he had seen that same look coming from a young woman in her seventh year. Those memories seemed so short a go and now they were quite painful.

He would have to watch that young raven haired witch. It seemed she may play a far more important role than anyone could imagine at this time. She was even more important than Harry realized at this moment and it could be her that paves the way for Harry to enter into this world as the savior of it all.


	11. Unlocking Power

Harry found himself once more in the large stone room. Grey smoke was all around him and it was impossible to see very far ahead. There was no laughing this time which he found to be quite a relief. He also felt a lot more calm and something about this place was familiar. It felt homely, like he was meant to be here.

He took several steps forward, walking into the grey smoke that danced around him. He could smell a fire burning from nearby and the chamber itself was quite hot. He walked several steps further into the room and the smoke began to disappear. The smoke rushed upwards where it hovered above his head and waited to descend once more.

The smoke had cleared from his vision of the rest of the room and he looked about him. It looked the same as the first time he entered this place. There was one wooden door on the far side of the room, except this time there was no robed guard. Curious, Harry walked up to the door and put his hand to the brass knob.

He turned it and was surprised to find the door unlocked. Harry felt his stomach lurch in anticipation and he pushed through the door. It easily swung open for him and he walked into another stone chamber. It was much darker in here and the only source of light came from a single torch that lay in the middle of the chamber. He couldn't tell how big the room was, but he hazard a guess that it was the size of the Great Hall.

Harry walked further into the room, towards the lone torch. The door suddenly slammed shut behind him and Harry turned abruptly to look. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright flash of red. Harry dodged the incoming spell with ease and pulled his own wand, looking for the threat. All he saw was shadow and he heard nothing.

Another green spell came from the back-right corner of the room. Harry dodged out of the way and caught a brief glimpse of a hooded man, bathed in the green light of his own spell. "What is this!" Harry shouted. A golden spell answered him from his left, taking Harry by surprise and nicking him on the shoulder. He felt pain shoot through his arm and saw his blood beginning to pool under the grey robe he was wearing.

"Fine." Harry muttered to himself. He began to go on the offensive, shooting every spell he could imagine towards the far-right corner. Another opponent seemed to enter this arena and began to fire off spells from behind Harry. That made for four opponents, more enemies at one time than Harry had ever fought before.

Harry twisted and turned as fast as he could, producing shields and dodging out of the way of his enemy's spells. Pain shot through his foot when a green spell cut deep into it, making it difficult to move. He was having trouble keeping up with these four hood men who played in the shadows of the room.

Becoming increasingly angry with not having the ability to fight back, instead just defending, Harry thought of the best way to turn the tables. _'Light!'_ He hissed. A bright golden light jetted from his wand and shot to the ceiling. It lit up the entire room and the four robed men shield their eyes from the sudden brightness. Harry took advantage of one, sending a quick cutting curse towards his head. It connected with the robed man's neck, but instead of a head rolling onto the floor, the robed man turned into black smoke.

Harry wasn't given any time to ponder it as his three remaining enemies launched back into their attacks. Handling three was easier than four and he was holding up better. His enemies weren't too terribly skilled and the curses they were using were easy to deflect and block. Eventually Harry downed another robed man who turned to smoke like his friend.

After a few quick minutes, Harry was able to defeat the remaining two robed men. He collapsed to the floor exhausted, sweat and blooding pooling underneath him. His shoulder and foot were bleeding heavily but he was too tired to care. Harry felt his vision begin to go black as darkness took him again.

His eyes fluttered open and he was back in his room in Hogwarts. His breathing was heavy and he was covered in sweat. He went to move but a pain shot through his arm and foot where his wounds in the dream were from. Harry looked at his shoulder and saw a small scar where he was hit in the dream. He rubbed it soothingly then put the pain out of his mind and stood up from his bed. These dreams he was having had to mean something, he was sure of it. But he would figure it out eventually, he was confident in that.

He took a quick shower before getting dressed for the day. After making sure that he looked presentable, he headed for the Slytherin common room. He saw Daphne sitting alone at a table reading a potions book. There was little other seating so Harry took a seat opposite her. She didn't look up from her book but she mumbled, "Did I say you could sit?"

"Do you care if I sit?" Harry asked as he pulled out a parchment and quill.

"We're not friends." Daphne said, looking up with an annoyed expression.

"And people who aren't friends can't sit together?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't like you."

"That's a shame." Harry said with a smirk as he began to write an essay for transfiguration class. "And here I was about to tell you my great big secret."

Silence developed between the two which only lasted a short while. Harry's smirk grew wider with each passing second until he finally heard her words, "Spit it out, Potter."

"What?" Harry said, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"What secret?" She repeated through pursed lips.

Harry leaned across the table and she even leaned forward slightly. He looked around to make sure no one was looking. "I'm not-" He paused for a moment, savoring the curious glee on her face. He was only inches from her and being this close made his stomach somersault. "Exactly fond of pumpkin pastries." Harry almost laughed as her face fell and morphed into one of anger. "Just in case if you were wondering."

"I hate you." She said, her eyes as cold as ice.

"I know." Harry responded happily, turning back to his essay. Harry was actually surprised that she turned back to her own book instead of leaving the table altogether. When he glanced up, he noticed the corner of her lips were upturned in the beginnings of a smile. They sat in silence for a while longer, content in the company they shared for the moment.

Harry felt a slender hand run up his neck which sent a shiver down his spine. Then a pair of soft lips brushed his cheek. "How are you, my betrothed." Eva said, sitting down in the chair next to him. She was quite good at playing the part of them being a happy couple, he had to give her that. Harry glanced at Daphne, though he wasn't sure why, and noticed a small frown formed on her lips.

"I'm good. And you?" Harry asked, looking back at Eva.

"Never better." She looked around the common room. "Though this place could use some touching up."

"Not all of us were born in a castle." Daphne muttered, but it was just loud enough for Harry and Eva to hear. She looked up realizing she had said it out loud and her face turned red. "Er, sorry." She looked more flustered than when she had originally slammed into him on the seventh floor after trying to follow him.

Eva smiled politely at her. "I can get used to it."

Daphne apologized under her breath and began to throw her things into a bag. "Where are you headed?" Harry asked.

She gave him a pointed stare. "I have class."

"It's a Saturday." Harry responded.

"It doesn't matter where I go, Potter." Daphne snapped. She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder, "I'm going." She then left quickly, heading out of the common room. Harry's eyes trailed after her and he simply shrugged, turning back to Eva.

Eva looked back at Daphne before turning back to Harry as well. "Am I getting in the way of something between you two?" She asked curiously.

Harry felt the beginnings of a blush form on his cheeks and he did his best to hide it. "No, no. She and I don't always get a long, is all." Harry said far more quickly than he would have liked. He wasn't sure why he was now flustered, but that question caught him off guard. It was a weird and unsettling feeling, one he didn't want to have again.

"Well, good." She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to his feet. "I think we should head to breakfast then you and I can finish that tour of the castle." She gave him a wink, making Harry's lips curl into a smile. The last tour truly was great fun and he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in giving another.

Harry tapped his parchment and quill with his wand and they went flying back into his room along with his book bag. Eva then looped her arm through his and they headed out of the Slytherin common room. The sounds of a bustling crowd met them in the hall and they walked curiously towards the Entrance Hall where the sounds came from.

As soon as Harry's head poked up from the stairs, dozens of bright flashes went off. Smoke rose from the many camera's that were situated in the Entrance Hall. Harry was forced to shield his eyes from the flashes that continued to pop off and Eva did the same. "What the hell is this?" Eva asked Harry. They both ducked back down the stairs.

"Harry! Evalyn Sintrop! A word for the papers!" Several reporter's voices echoed from the entrance hall.

"How did they get into the castle?" Eva asked.

"Better question is, why are they allowed in here?" Harry said.

Harry had his answer when a familiar voice reached his ears. "Make way! Make way!"

"Fudge." Harry muttered. Frankly he was surprised the Minister had backbone enough to come back after the veiled threat he had given him. His fear for the Potters must be greater. He would need to change that.

Fudge waddled down the stairs, a cold look in his eyes. "Mr. Potter." Fudge then looked at Eva, "Miss Sintrop." He said, taking off his bowler hat and bowing his head. He barely had any hair left the poor man.

"What are you doing here? Where is Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Fudge had a smug look on his face. "He's out on business I heard." He paused for a moment, his smile widening. "Though I thought you might know that. Rumors travel very far." Harry didn't say anything. He was grinding his teeth in frustration at the situation. "Won't you take a picture with me? All of England would love to meet their new Prince and Princess." Fudge's words were laced with a great deal of sarcasm.

"I didn't think England would want anything to do with me." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Nonsense!" Fudge clapped Harry on the back and began to push him back up the stairs. "England wants to know everything about you and your storied past. After all, you are the savior of England!" Harry glanced confusedly at Fudge but wasn't given a chance to ask a question.

"There is my son!" Harry felt strong arms wrapped around him tightly. He instinctively pushed away from the man's firm grip, only to be pushed into another hug, this one softer.

"What is going on?" Harry asked, quickly pushing away from the woman's grasp. Lily and James were standing in front of the camera's, basking in their flashes as if they were models.

"And Eva. Welcome to our family!" Lily said, turning her smile on Eva who stood to the side, looking just as confused as him. She was much quicker than him however and plastered a smile on her face and gave a small curtsy to Lily.

"What is going on?" Harry repeated his words softly in James' ear. Cameras were continuing to go off at a rapid pace and reporters were shouting commands at them. Alex came from the crowd shyly at the beckoning of Fudge and the five of them were shoved together for pictures. The young daughter, Anne Potter, was in the arms of Remus who stood off to the side, glaring at him as usual.

"Just enjoy the ride." James whispered back. "You won't be on it for long."

"Is that a threat?" Harry asked.

"It's whatever you wish it to be."

Harry's lips curled into a smile. "Good." It seemed James was finally ready to enter this game. He had been wondering if the stories of the fabled auror were true. Made Eye had spoken very highly of him, training James himself. Harry had also heard a great many tales of James' prowess in battle.

"Well…" Harry began. He put his arm around James' shoulders, the two of them the same height. He had to admit, they did look quite similar, but the eyes, the eyes were his mothers. Fudge squeezed himself into the picture, smiling the whole time. Harry glanced at Eva who was playing her part dutifully, and she looked like a complete natural under the attention. "I look forward to the times ahead."

"I know who you are." James said. His voice had a dangerous, sinister quality.

"I suspect you might." Harry responded, his tone just as dangerous. Harry let a small amount of wandless magic pour through his arm which was wrapped around James' shoulders, causing the adult Potter to shiver from the cold. "Though I never tried to hide it from you."

"Tell your master that he stands no chance taking England." They continued to smile as the cameras flashed like a violent lightning storm. Fudge was performing for the gathered crowed, cracking jokes. It was easy to see how he became Minister of Magic.

Harry chuckled at James' words. "Trust me. You're not prepared for his wrath." Harry then gave the cameras a wink and turned to Eva who was softly talking with Lily just as he had been with James. "My dearest?" He asked, holding his hand out to her.

She took it and sidled next to him. "Thank you for the visit, father, mother." Harry said bowing his head to the both of them. He then guided Eva through the crowd of reporters, ignoring their many questions, and walked into the Great Hall where the doors shut closed and they finally met silence.

* * *

Harry stayed quiet for the remaining day. He was so quiet in fact that Draco on a number of occasions had to prod him just see if he was awake. Harry didn't care though, his thoughts weren't with the outside world, but the one within. On the surface, he made sure to keep his face passive and steady, but on the inside, he was screaming in frustration.

Not even two months ago, he had known what his life was. He knew where he was heading, what he was doing, who he was doing it with. But now, now he had nothing. It seemed so long ago now that he had wanted to come to Hogwarts. Hogwarts this, Hogwarts that, that was all he ever wanted to do. But now, now he was unsure. He was unsteady. His world had flipped and he didn't know which way was up or down.

A father who became a monster, another father confirmed to be the monster he always knew he was. And Dumbledore, the old man who seemed to be pushing everyone around like a chess piece. He couldn't keep everything straight; his mind was going disarray. Who were his enemies? Who were his friends? Did he have anyone? These questions were tearing him apart.

He had been fine playing the villain of the Potters. It was something he had prepared to do for a long while now. But now he was expected to not be a villain, but the hero. That was not the position he wanted to be in. Voldemort would sure be glad to hear the news of his sudden acceptance back into the ranks of the English magical world. But that was not where Harry wanted to be. This was a turn he didn't want any part of but was now forced into.

His strength was always magic. A wand versus a wand, that was what he understood above all. The power that one could achieve through magic is something he had studied for as long as he could remember. But this new game, the game he was being forced into with James Potter and the wizarding society, it was not one he knew anything about. It was a game not taught to him by Voldemort or Dumbledore, the two greatest players in the history of the world. It was easy to see why he was never taught this game either, and it was the only thing that gave him solace in this uneasy world.

They feared him. They feared what he might do if he knew how to play this game. They feared what the power could mean if he not only knew how to use a wand, but convince others to use theirs as well. That was true power, something Harry hadn't recognized until this very day. Dumbledore was smart and magically gifted, but his true power was this school. The ability to shape the minds of youths in your favor was true power. That was what Voldemort sought, that was why he had hidden some of his horcruxes here. He always meant to come back to this place and sit upon the throne as Dumbledore does now.

And Lily Potter, she had been eyeing the position of Transfiguration professor upon Dumbledore's inevitable retirement or death. She would see herself rise within this school and teach her own philosophy to countless generations of students. Harry felt a chill run up his spine at the thought. England's power would drain if she became a Headmistress of this school. This tiny island in a wide, wide world would once more fade into obscurity.

The gift of magic would become diluted beyond comprehension. Wizards and witches would be nothing more than jesters in the courts of muggles. For muggles were smart and always fearful of the unknown. They would one day build defenses against magic, rendering it completely useless. That was a day that could never be allowed to happen. That would be the day muggles finally won the long war against magical kind and everything that wizards had built and created would be set to fire. A whole race would be extinguished in the flames, and everything else that went along with it.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Sirius asked him. He was silent, as he had been since this morning. His training with Moody and Sirius had kept him off his thoughts somewhat, but he couldn't escape them entirely.

"Yes." Harry replied distantly. They had just finished dueling for the evening. He was getting much better far more quickly than even Moody thought possible. He could defeat Sirius quite easily and even would beat Moody now. Kingsley still outclassed him, but just barely and he was close to defeating him too.

"Okay." Sirius said. "It's just you seemed…different tonight." Harry didn't respond and instead wiped his forehead with a towel. "You know, I heard about this morning."

"It was a political ploy." Harry responded harshly, more harshly than he meant to sound. He wasn't in the mood to talk still.

"I know it was." Sirius continued, not caring about Harry's tone. "I've never said this, and I should have earlier…" He paused and Harry looked up to Sirius. He was surprised at the emotions playing across Sirius' face. There was mostly sadness in those grey eyes of his. "I should have known. I'm your godfather and I should have known."

He looked on the verge of tearing up, but he was a Black and could never allow such a thing to happen. "It's in the past. I don't blame you anyways." Harry said.

"You should. I was their best friend and I didn't question them." Sirius responded.

Harry stared at him for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "If you're looking for some kind of punishment for the mistakes in your past, don't look to me to hand out judgment."

Harry then made to walk passed Sirius, but Sirius' hand stopped him. "I'm just looking to fix a wrong that I've committed."

Harry again stared into Sirius' cold grey eyes. The Black family's inherited sadness seemed to have passed onto him rather than Regulus who always looked quite happy. Harry nodded his head, "Explain to me what you know of that night."

Sirius' eyes fell to the ground as memories took him. He flicked his wand and two chairs appeared. Harry sat down across from Sirius. "I was the first one there." His voice was distant and cold. "I remember seeing the rubble and the fire. It was smoking so heavily that it was blurring my eyes and choking me. I remember my heart sinking, thinking that in a single moment my world had been turned upside down."

Harry sat there listening. He knew the story, but he hadn't heard it from the perspective of someone who didn't know the whole truth. His words, _turn the world upside down,_ caused Harry's heart to sink. He knew the feeling Sirius was describing all too well now.

"I then remembered that Lily and James had been gone. You see, they went on a date every Sunday. Their house elf Louise would look after you while they were gone. The house was nothing more than smoldering rocks." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I got James and Lily and when we arrived, Dumbledore was already there. We thought-Everyone thought you dead. There was only a black cloak and a white bone wand left in the rubble."

"The house elf?" Harry asked.

"We found Louise's body several hundred feet from the house. Dumbledore thought her body was thrown by the explosion that blew up the house."

"And you never found my body I'm assuming?"

Sirius shook his head, "We figured you had died in the explosion along with Voldemort."

Harry stood up, "Thank you for the explanation." Sirius nodded his head again. "I don't blame you for that night. I'm serious."

"I'm serious." He said, a small smile cracking. Harry chuckled and nodded his head before leaving the tired auror alone in the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Dumbledore felt cold, colder than he ever had before. This was it, the moment he had dreaded since a young boy. All those years ago he told himself this day would never come, but alas, it was here, blackness had finally found him. His strength which had kept him going his entire life was fleeing his weak, frail body. And in this end of time, he felt nothing more than panic and fear. If anyone could hear his thoughts now, they would know how much of a coward he truly was. The world would scoff and turn their backs on their once great hero, and do the same in their final hours, making hypocrites of themselves.

He had tried so hard to crawl towards the entrance, but his strength finally failed him. He could go no further. His breathing was haggard and painful. His hands were ripped and bleeding from clawing at the wet rocks. His knees were scraped and one of his ankles had been twisted almost backwards. Pain was flooding him and it made his vision blurry.

Drinking that green liquid felt like the only real option he had. Now he cursed his sense of mind. With age he had become increasingly careless and now finally paid the price. He thought the ring on his finger would take him, but that was not to be. What a cruel world this was to play tricks on the mind of the elderly. He took in some hope that his next life, far away from this desolate land, would be far more rewarding, and much more relaxing. He was broken and tired and Death now sounded enticing.

In his hand, he clutched tightly to the thing he had long sought after. Its silver chain was stained with dark red blood and attached to the necklace was a silver locket with a large S on the front. The locket of Salazar Slytherin himself, an item he normally wouldn't think twice about. But here he was in a lost forgotten cave, ready to die for this thing. This was his moment, the moment that would be written about for many hundreds of years to come. Not the time where he defeated his lost friend many years ago, but this moment where he slowly succumbed to the black, alone, and cold.

Then his mind began to panic once more. His old brain wouldn't let him have his moment of solace before death took him. It began to race, wondering if his legacy would ever win the war. What if he didn't? What if he wasn't yet prepared? No, Dumbledore couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't allow Harry to lose the coming war. If he did, then no one would ever remember the name Albus Dumbledore. That could never be.

Dumbledore felt a new strength rising in him as panic forced him to move. He gripped his wand tightly and with a quick motion, he mustered a thin silver mist from its point. This wand never failed him and it didn't start today. "Find him!" Dumbledore coursed from his cracked lips. Then his eyes closed, and the great blackness took him.

* * *

Harry was walking down the Grand Staircase alone as he usually did at this time. It was common for him to be out of the common room past hours, and none of the teachers or prefects ever questioned him. It was one of the few times of the day where he had any solace from the day. And this day above many others he needed the solace of silence. He had too much to think about and needed time.

As he was walking down, from the bottom of the stairs he saw a wisp of silver mist. Curious, Harry watched it. He began to notice it travelling right for him, and rather quickly too. Harry's hand immediately went to his wand, unsure of what this was.

It grew closer and closer until the silver mist manifested into a phoenix. "Harry. Get Fawkes. Help me." The words were Dumbledore's and Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He had never seen magic like this before. The silvery phoenix dissolved before his very eyes. Harry knew it was a patronus, but didn't know they could speak.

He didn't need to be told twice and he rushed for the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle which guarded it somehow knew he needed to get in and moved aside at his sight. Harry rushed into the office where Fawkes was sleeping on his perch.

"Fawkes. Dumbledore is in trouble!" The bird perked up at the name and seemed to understand Harry's words. It immediately jumped from its perch, its great fiery wings stretching wide and glided to Harry. Its large talons dug into Harry's robes and they flashed away in a ball of orange fire.

Harry felt nothing, no heat, nor cold. The world spun for only a quick moment and he then landed softly on hard ground. Water hit his face and the sound of thunder and the crashing of violent waves drowned all other sound. Fawkes disappeared quickly, not liking the rain that pelted the land. Just in front of Harry was a giant cave entrance nestled into a cliff side, impossible to get to due to the tide.

Harry pulled his wand and forced all of his power through his body and into the wand. He could feel a swirl of magic build up around him that became its own violent storm. His eyes widened at the sight, not having expected this feeling. He had never tapped into this much magic before and it terrified, yet excited him. He thought of no spell, just the wish to get to the caves entrance. The mountainous waves calmed and subsided, moving away from a small beach head where Harry could walk.

He held the waves back with his magic and walked into the cave, letting the waves crash back once he had entered. Adrenaline was coursing through him now and his heart was beating faster than ever. He felt more alive than he ever had when dueling. This was true magical power, something he was always told he could so, but never taught. Maybe Dumbledore nor Voldemort taught him because one had to unlock it for themselves.

He walked into the dark cave and the smell of rippling of magic was all about place. He didn't have to walk far until he saw the unmoving body of Dumbledore crumpled on the rocks. Behind him was a giant lake, where on the shore were countless burned bodies, still smoldering from recent fires. In the middle of the lake was a small island with a stand holding a bowl in the middle.

Harry quickly rushed to Dumbledore and checked his pulse. He was alive, but barely. His skin was cold to the touch and with how much blood had pooled around him, he was very much near death. Harry noticed something shining in Dumbledore's hands. He grabbed it and pocketed it before tapping Dumbledore's body with his wand. Dumbledore began to float and Harry guided him to the entrance of the cave.

He held onto the body and attempted to apparate but felt something strong pushing against him. There wasn't an anti-apparition ward he couldn't break through except those made by Dumbledore or Voldemort. Due to Dumbledore's condition, he figured these wards weren't Dumbledore's rather his fathers. And this silver locket in his pocket, there is only one reason Dumbledore would risk his life, a Horcrux.

He didn't have the ability to call on Fawkes again and with Dumbledore unconscious, neither could he. The waves were once more blocking his way back to higher ground but he was unsure he could keep the waves at bay and carry Dumbledore at the same time. Harry lowered Dumbledore back to the ground and concentrated with all his might. He once more felt magic beginning to swirl around him and the smell of it filled his nostrils. He calmed his breathing and focused on the spells he read about in the first book Voldemort had wanted him to read upon entering Hogwarts. _Limitations of Power by Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor_.

Unbeknownst to him, his green eyes began to glow a violent green and the rain around him began to freeze and turn to hail. Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the sky followed by a loud boom which echoed across the hills and ocean. Harry and Dumbledore disappeared, only scorched rock left behind.

They reappeared on the Hogwarts grounds, ripping through its wards causing another loud boom to echo across the school, waking up every student and shattering a few windows. Harry felt his body weaken at the expulsion of magic he had just performed. A surge of happiness swept through him however. He had accomplished something truly difficult, something not even Voldemort or Dumbledore had attempted. He fell to the ground as exhaustion took him, and just before passing out, he saw Snape and McGonagall rushing towards them.


	12. The Bloodline

Harry's eyes fluttered opened. He rubbed the blurriness from his eyes and looked around the darkened room. He didn't recognize where he was. Surrounding him were a great deal of books and odd objects he had never seen before. This place seemed to be a library of some kind, and by the old age of many of the books, quite an expensive library. The sound of whispering voices reached his ears, coming from a door on the far side of the room.

Harry sat up and immediately regretted it. His head swam and his vision nearly went black. Fighting it off, he shook his head and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He was wearing an old grey robe and had no socks or shoes. There was no other clothing nearby and so Harry stood up on the cool wooden floor. He grabbed his wand which was on a nearby table and placed it into his wrist holder after strapping it to his arm.

He quietly walked over to the door and pressed his ear up against the wood. "What were they doing?" Came a voice. Harry recognized it as McGonagall's.

"Getting this I presume." Snape's cold voice answered. Harry's mind went to the silver locket he had pocketed before taking Dumbledore. His mind began to return to the events of earlier when he had found Dumbledore nearly dead in an old cave. Then he had performed a transportation spell, something that not even Voldemort had ever done that he was aware of.

"What is it?" Flitwick's squeaky voice asked.

"I don't know, but it must be important for Dumbledore to nearly throw his life away in order to get it." McGonagall said.

"Will he be okay?" Flitwick asked. Harry held his breath, hoping for a favorable answer. He was surprised at how little he actually felt for the old man. He didn't want him to die, purely for selfish reasons. Harry didn't feel he had yet learned enough from Dumbledore, especially in regards to the Horcruxes. He still needed the Headmaster around to further advance his own knowledge.

"No, I'm afraid not." Harry felt his heart sink at Snape's words. "Whatever it was he ingested, it's killing him."

"Can't you do something about it?" McGonagall asked, worry clearly in her voice.

"I could if I knew what he drank." Snape answered.

"Maybe Potter knows." Flitwick suggested.

"What was Potter doing with the Headmaster anyway? Why would they go off on some dangerous mission together?" McGonagall asked more to herself than the group. Harry was frankly surprised that she hadn't been told of his frequent meetings with Dumbledore and the other aurors. Snape knew of his training and what it was for, save for the Horcruxes. He didn't think anyone knew about those except himself, Dumbledore, and Voldemort.

The room fell silent for a moment and Harry steadied his breathing. He turned the handle on the door and walked out into the room. He was surprised to find that it was the Headmaster's office. Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick were sitting around the desk and they all looked up at him. Sitting on the desk was the Slytherin locket, none of the adults touching it.

"Harry!" McGonagall exclaimed, standing up quickly from her chair. "You shouldn't be up."

Harry waved her off, uncaring for her sudden doting. "Who saw us?" Harry asked the three of them.

"What do mean?" McGonagall asked, sitting back down. She had a frown on her face from being brushed aside so easily by Harry.

"Who saw us?" Harry repeated more harshly, his eyes narrowing at Snape.

"No one." Snape responded quickly. The other two professors looked to him slightly shocked at the quavering of his voice. Snape was fiddling nervously with his fingers, something neither professor had seen before. When they looked back to Harry, they could see why Snape was nervous. The boy's expression was completely dead, and his green eyes had a slight glow to them, a reminiscence of the killing curse. It sent a chill up their spines.

"Good." Harry then walked over to the table and grabbed the locket. "And this." He held it up as if showing off something to a class. "Forget that you've ever seen this." He then began to walk for the exit of the office, tucking the locket into one of the grey robe's pockets.

"Just where do you think you're going with that?" McGonagall had quickly gotten over Harry's coldness and stood up.

"Take it up with Dumbledore, if he wakes." Harry said, exiting the office. His feet touched the cold stone steps, causing him to hiss. He needed to make it for the Chamber of Secrets quickly. He descended the stairs and walked into the hallway and froze. Students were walking about and the sun was shining through the hall windows. Many of them froze upon seeing Harry in the old grey robe, with nothing else.

Harry tapped his wand on the robe and it began to transform into a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He then tapped his feet and a pair of shoes formed. He winked at a nearby group of students and continued on his way. This moment would surely get quite the unwanted attention and rumors, but Harry didn't care at the moment.

He headed down to the second floor and walked into the girl's bathroom. "You know, I think you're in the wrong bathroom, Potter." Harry halted just before opening the chamber of secrets. He wasn't quite in the mood to deal with her at the moment but he forced a sly smile and turned to look at her.

"Well, no one seems to use it, so you know." Harry answered with a shrug.

"You come here quite often." Daphne said, folding her arms across her chest. His eyes were naturally drawn to where her arms were placed and he found himself momentarily distracted. "And you always seem to disappear in it as well."

"Been following me again?" He asked, forcing his eyes to move from her chest. It didn't help as his eyes just travelled down her legs. She was wearing a short skirt, far shorter than a proper pure blood should be wearing. He hadn't seen her dress like this before. Usually she was quite reserved, and when Harry's eyes travelled back to her face, he noticed her hair was straighter and she wore more make-up than normal. She was quite stunning looking and if it wasn't for her naturally cold persona, she would easily be the prize of Hogwarts.

"I'm not good at learning from past mistakes." Daphne said.

"That's apparent, and not very Slytherin of you."

She looked around the bathroom, Harry's eyes following her every move. He could swear she was moving her hips more than was necessary. By the small smirk on her lips, she knew quite well what she was doing. "So, what is it that you do in here?" She asked.

"I like to talk to Moaning Myrtle. She's become something of a friend." Harry said.

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a disbelieving look. "Is she now? You have yourself a girlfriend?" She teased. "I wonder what your precious princess thinks of that?"

Harry shrugged, "Oh you know. Us royalty tend not to marry for love but for position."

Her face became very serious all of a sudden and Harry realized he let something slip. "The stories you two have told make it sound like you are very much in love?"

Harry grumbled to himself at letting something like that slip, especially to Daphne. "Potter!" Harry's eyes widened at the sound of McGonagall's voice coming from the hall. "We need to talk!"

"Looks like it's your lucky day, Greengrass." Harry said, grabbing her wrist, and dragging her to the sinks. _'Open!'_

"What the-" Daphne began but Harry shoved her into the hole that formed where the sinks used to be. He didn't form the stairs, wishing for some payback for her following him. "Potter!" She shouted as she fell into the dark hole and disappeared from view. Harry heard stampeding feet from outside the bathroom and he quickly jumped into the hole, shouting _'Close!'_

He slid down the long tunnel, trailing behind Daphne's screams. He himself took some enjoyment in her fear at the moment. _Oof!_ He tumbled out of the tunnel and landed on top of something quite soft. His eyes adjusted to the dark and noticed that it was Daphne, their faces only a few inches from each other. Both of them paused for a moment, Daphne forgetting her fear, and Harry forgetting that he was on top of her.

It was Harry who blinked first and rolled off of her. "Sorry." He mumbled, brushing the grime from the tunnel off himself.

"What the fuck was that Potter!" Daphne shouted, her rage quickly returning. She pulled her wand, red sparks flying from its tip.

Harry held his hands up in surrender and he took a step back. "I couldn't get caught by McGonagall."

"And so you thought pushing me god knows where was the correct action to take!" She said angrily. She paused for a second and looked around, "Where are we?" Her eyes trailed to the ground and she realized they were standing on a pile of bones. "Potter." She grumbled, her eyes cold enough to freeze hell over twice.

"I present to you the Chamber of Secrets, mademoiselle." Harry said with a smirk, bowing low. "Every Slytherin's heaven."

Her eyes widened at the name but her frown didn't leave her face. "The Chamber of Secrets isn't real."

Harry gave her a funny look and walked to the tunnel entrance on the far side of the bone room. "Where do you think we are then?" He then began walking through the tunnel, leaving Daphne behind. "Keep up princess, wouldn't want you to get eaten by the basilisk."

"There's a basilisk?" She asked, quickly following behind Harry. He simply chuckled and didn't answer in return. They walked into the large cavern where Harry opened the round door. She gasped when the door slid to the side to reveal the chamber in all its glory. "It really does exist." She breathed out.

Harry felt a smile forming on his face as he gazed at the beauty of Daphne. She had a childish wonder about her and it looked so innocent in the moment. He couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than her right now.

"How did you know about this?" She asked, taking the first step into the chamber.

Harry followed in behind her, "This is my legacy."

She turned around and fixed him with a curious stare, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I can speak parseltongue?"

Her eyes widened, "You're a descendant of Slytherin?"

"It's a very old and diluted bloodline. Chances are you may have the blood of a few founders running through you." Harry said, stepping passed her and walking down the center of the chamber. The face of Salazar looked at him with stone eyes, always causing Harry to shiver. "But through my father, my bloodline runs the oldest."

"The Potters are close descendants of Slytherin? Why wouldn't they flaunt that?"

Harry chuckled, "Because the Potters are also the purest bloodline of Gryffindor. At least they were until James married Lily. That title transferred to the Longbottoms." Harry's last statement sounded bitter. "For hundreds of centuries the Potter bloodline ran pure, its legacy passed down from generation to generation. It's a bloodline now tainted by the very existence of me." Daphne could sense anger building up in Harry and she began to feel static energy swirl around him.

She stepped in close to him and put a reassuring hand on his arm. The feeling of static magic immediately went away. "You didn't have a choice to be born, Harry. Nor did you have a choice to whom you were born to. To think otherwise is completely ridiculous."

Daphne was surprised by the sudden emotional turmoil in his eyes. He looked hurt and human, something he never allowed anyone to see before. "No, I suppose I didn't." He paused for a moment and closed his eyes. When they opened, they were once more the normal passive look, but there was something else in his eyes. A look of understanding. "Follow me, do not touch anything."

He walked briskly down the center of the chamber before taking a swift right through another rounded tunnel. Daphne struggled to keep up with his quickened pace as they wound through tunnel after tunnel until eventually coming to a stone statue of a woman.

"Ahh!" Daphne shrieked when the statue suddenly sprang to life.

"Ah, Harry, glad you could come." Lucretia peered behind him to Daphne who was recovering herself. "And you brought company I see. You know, he never did."

"Lucretia, the Riddle's bloodline, how strong was it?" Harry asked quickly, not wasting any time on introductions.

"That's a dangerous question, Potter." Lucretia Slytherin said. "Are you sure you wish to know the answer?"

"Just answer it." Harry said quickly. His mind was thinking quickly and he already knew the answer Lucretia was about to give him.

"Riddle? Who is Riddle?" Daphne asked, but the two of them ignored her.

"Riddle isn't the heir of Slytherin anymore, Harry. You are."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You wouldn't be allowed into the library if you weren't." Lucretia replied, annoyed that she was being questioned.

Harry began to laugh as realization struck him. "That's why he needed me here. He can't get into the chamber."

"No, he can't." Lucretia responded. Her face morphed into one more curious. "Though I'm unsure why. He should still be the heir, unless if he were dead. But you don't act like he is dead."

"He's dead." Harry replied coldly. "He died several years ago." The Horcruxes must have had the unintended effect of barring him from the library and the chamber altogether. He had given away so much of his soul that the magic of this place no longer counted him as an heir of Slytherin. That title had officially transferred to him now.

' _Open.'_ Harry hissed. Lucretia slid to the side to reveal the library door. Harry opened it and walked in with a very confused Daphne following in behind. She gazed around in wonder like she had earlier when she saw the many books that lined the walls.

"What is this?" Daphne breathed out.

"Salazar's personal library." Harry responded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. He placed it next to Riddle's journal which still sat on the table.

"What is that?" She asked, looking at the locket.

"You ask a lot of questions." Harry said as he sat down.

"Because I'm in a situation I know nothing about! What were you talking about with that statue woman? Who is Riddle?" Daphne cried exasperatedly. "You were the one who pushed me here, explain!"

Harry didn't answer her however and began to fiddle with the locket. Something was off about it. He didn't feel compelled to open it, nor did he feel a wave of coldness rush through him upon first touching it. The locket looked real but it wasn't right. He turned it over in his hands to inspect each side of it. As he did so, his thumb brushed a small unlocking mechanism on the top of the locket and it sprung open.

Harry's heart jumped into his throat from fright, but he quickly calmed down when nothing came out. However, stuck to the inside was a white piece of parchment with some neat writing on it. Confused, Harry reached into the locket and took out the note.

"What is that? Where did you get it from?" Daphne asked over his shoulder.

"It's a fake Salazar Slytherin locket. Dumbledore got it." Harry answered, his focus on the note that he was slowly opening. Harry was confused now as to why Dumbledore would risk his life for a fake horcrux, unless he didn't know the locket would be fake. Harry wanted to laugh at the unfortunate fate of Dumbledore, how the great wizard would die from being fooled by another, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He finished opening the note, _I've discovered your secret Voldemort. Your precious soul was destroyed, and with it my own soul as well. Come and kill me, I have nothing to live for anymore. R.A.B._

"R.A.B.?" Daphne asked. "Who is that?"

Harry wracked his brain as to what this note meant and who wrote it. Someone else besides himself and Dumbledore knew of the Horcruxes. It seems they had already destroyed one as well. _Your precious soul was destroyed, and with it my own soul as well._ If it took destroying your own soul to destroy a horcrux, he wasn't too keen on hunting these things down anymore. A basilisk fang would do the trick, but now there was a greater risk to destroying one of these things. It was a risk he would have to take though.

"R.A.B." Daphne said again. "Regulus Arcturus Black? Why would he write a note like this?"

Harry's eyes widened at the name. Regulus knew of Voldemort's horcrux and had destroyed it? Somehow Voldemort hadn't found out about one of his most trusted Death Eater's betrayals. If Voldemort didn't know that Regulus destroyed one of the Horcruxes, that means Voldemort wouldn't know if he destroyed the diary. This also meant that Regulus was playing his own side for the moment, just as Snape was doing.

"Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Hmm?" He answered, his eyes still focused on the note, re-reading it a second time.

"You haven't answered any of my questions." She said.

Harry ignored her again by standing up and walking to the far side of the library. He took a small book off the shelf. A loud click sounded and the bookshelf opened to reveal another room. Harry walked in, only to walk back out with a tooth of some kind in his hand.

"What is that?" Daphne asked, taking a step back.

"A basilisk fang." Harry answered her for once. He gripped the fang tightly in his hand, and without care for his soul, for he didn't think he had much of one in the first place, he plunged the fang into the center of the book. A violent screamed echoed through the room forcing the both of them to cover their ears. Black mist began to swirl out of the book and took shape of a wraith with bright red eyes. It let out another high-pitched scream before dissolving into nothingness.

"What the hell was that?" Daphne shouted, her ears still ringing. Harry looked at the book where the fang had formed a gaping hole. He didn't feel any different from before and just as he thought, Regulus' soul wasn't taken by the Horcrux. Regulus must have been talking about his following of a complete madman which is what took his soul.

"That my dear princess, was Voldemort." Harry said.

"You-Know-Who is dead, Harry. You killed him!"

Harry shook his head, "He isn't dead."

"How do you know?"

Harry turned and fixed her with a cold stare. She felt terrified the way he looked at her. It was the face of someone so devoid of emotion that he was on the brink of becoming a monster. "You wanted to know who my parents were. He was."

Daphne's eyes widened and she shook her head, "That's not possible."

Harry's lips curled into a sinister smile, "I assure you it is."

"Then why would you destroy that thing? Why would you kill your father?"

Harry laughed, "That's not all of him. He still walks this Earth as you and I do. That was merely a piece of his soul." He paused for a moment and walked back into the room beyond the library. Again, he quickly reappeared, this time with no basilisk fang. He shut the door, and when he did, his personality switched back to the one he normally put on during school. "My father and I no longer see eye-to-eye."

* * *

Harry sat alone in the corner of the Slytherin common room. He was trying his best to work through all of the information he had gathered recently. His eyes however were focused on Daphne who sat with Tracey on the sofa in front of the fire. He couldn't stop staring at her, part of him feared she would tell everything that he had told her. He wasn't sure why he told her either. It felt good to unleash all of his thoughts and emotions, and she seemed able to take it. Anyone else would go running away as quick as possible but she sat down and listened to everything.

It came gushing out of him, his childhood with Voldemort, the pain and anger he felt from being abandoned by the Potters. Then those wounds coming to fruition once again when he realized Voldemort was just using him as the Potters had. His knowledge of the Horcruxes and all the trainings with Dumbledore came rushing off his tongue as well. There was no stopping himself no matter how hard he tried. It just felt too good to finally off-load everything.

Upon finishing his tales, he contemplated wiping her memory of it all. But something held him back. He didn't want her to forget everything he told her because then it would be like it never happened. He was glad she knew. He felt lighter and more free now that someone else knew everything. But still, fear lingered in his mind that she would tell someone. And so he watched her closely.

If she ever uttered one word she shouldn't, he knew what he would have to do, and it was a moment he was hoping never would have to happen. He trusted her far more than anyone in this school, and he had no real reason to either. It was a gut feeling, one he desperately hoped would be correct.

Upon leaving the Chamber of Secrets, she acted perfectly normal, as if everything he told her was nothing important at all. She had many long years of practice in keeping a straight face and knew well how to tell a lie. Only a small furrow of her brow spoke of her fear at the things he told her.

Harry's mind trailed to Regulus and the two Horcruxes. If Regulus had indeed destroyed the locket, that would mean there were four confirmed Horcruxes destroyed. Dumbledore figured there would be seven, which made perfect sense to Harry. The monster was obsessed with magical numbers and seven was as strong as you could get. The ring, the diary, the locket, and the diadem Dumbledore destroyed several years ago made the four. That meant there was another three somewhere, and Harry figured he knew what one of them was. Nagini, the damned snake that Voldemort had been keeping around the passed four years. It would make sense if she was one of the horcruxes. Now he just needed to figure out what the other two were.

Dumbledore was still passed out and possibly might not recover as Snape had said. He was already dying from the curse on his hand, and the liquid he ingested didn't help things. If the old man did die, it would leave Harry to gather the remaining Horcruxes. That was, unless he could somehow get Regulus to his side. For a long time Harry thought of Regulus as the most devout Death Eater in his father's retinue, but that was seriously questioned now. If Regulus was like him, estranged from Voldemort, then maybe Regulus would join his cause. The same could be said of Snape. Sirius may also be opened to joining his cause on the other side of things, but he would have to get closer to the man, something Regulus can help with. They would make an interesting trio of allies indeed Harry thought.

He looked around the common room, his eyes searching for more potential allies. Daphne was his best one in this house now. Draco would need to be told the whole story and Harry would have to hope he doesn't go running to his father. Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Eric Trevow, they would be who he went to first. Daphne would be key to convincing them all to his side. His eyes trailed back to her. She was the lynch pin now, the one thing that could see him stand a chance in this war. If she proved to be like his father or the Potters, and abandon him, then he would surely die.

"Harry?" Eric Trevow broke up his thoughts.

"Yes?" Harry said with a cold hiss.

The seventh year Head Boy fidgeted under Harry's cold gaze. "I was-er we-" He then gestured to another group of students behind him, all seventh years. "We were wondering if you could teach us dueling?"

Harry was taken aback for a second by the request. He hardly expected such a thing from seventh year Slytherins. "We know you're very talented, after all, you beat Aemon." Eric continued. "If you can't that's fine though."

Harry held his hand up to stop him from talking further. A cold smile formed on his lips. He now had the perfect way to gain a group of loyal followers. "I will."


End file.
